SMASH BROTHERS
by Jocylovemanga
Summary: Tokio, un lugar aparentemente pacifico, ¿Los alienigenas existen?¿Como que hay una organizacion que estudia aliens para proteger la paz de la tierra?¿Quien es el de la gorra roja? ¿Como se llama el de verde? ¿Eso es una pelota rosada? ¿Que es eso que parece una rata mutante? ¿apareceran mas aliens? PESIMO SUMMARY AL IGUAL QUE EL TITULO PERDONENME...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: HOLA soy jocylovemanga y este es mi primer fic. Lo hice de tal forma que parezca que lo están viendo en televisión. Es rated T por su contenido de violencia y escenas Echiis. Bueno, sin más que decir, comiencen a leer.**

**Simbología:**

Aaa palabras textuales (Aaa) acciones de los personajes. _("Aaa") _pensamientos … cambio de escenario **(Aaa)** comentarios de la autora _Aaa_ flashback

Este universo está lleno de misterios, el más famoso es el de si hay vida en otros planetas, probablemente sea cierto ya que muchos alienígenas fueron vistos tomando muestras de nuestro mundo; casi todos los humanos les tienen miedo porque temen que destruyan la tierra, quizás ellos también tienen miedo de nosotros, lo que nos hacen semejantes.

Algunos se niegan a aceptar la existencia de los aliens y buscan probar que son un mito. Otros, desean verlos en persona.

Pero ¿Y si ellos ya están aquí entre nosotros y no nos damos cuenta? ¿Y si el gobierno los tienen capturados y los están entrenando para proteger la paz de nuestro amado planeta? Si es así, entonces no hay nada que temer…

¿?: Como están jóvenes, mi nombre es Snake, Solid Snake, un ex soldado que desde niño se ha preguntado si hay vida en otros mundos. Hace 1 año y medio, yo y mis compañeros fundamos la: Organización Encargada de Estudiar y Recolectar Criaturas Alienígenas y Usarlas para la Protección de la Paz. O la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P, aquí en la base tenemos la misión de estudiar y entrenar a todo alíen que venga a la tierra y utilizar sus habilidades y destrezas para beneficio de nuestra paz. Hasta ahora solo llevamos dos miembros, nombres clave: ángel y ciborg chica, pero, presiento que se nos van a unir más. (Muestra un video en su computadora)Hace 3 meses, se observó un fenómeno en el cielo, los científicos han concluido que fueron Puentes Eisten-Rosen también conocidos como agujeros de gusano ¿Por qué se aparecieron de repente? Eso es un misterio, pero lo que realmente me importa es… ¿Notan los extraños meteoros que salen de ellos? Son "Los Seres", unos alienígenas que aparecieron después del evento de los agujeros, el primero fue visto en Alaska, Sudáfrica y Mongolia; el segundo fue visto en Rusia, Francia y China; el tercero en partes de África y en Corea; el último fue visto en Australia y la India, hasta ahora no ha habido más reportes, pero… tengo la sensación de que Tokio será el punto en el que se encontraran…

**Capítulo 1 El encuentro de tercer tipo**

Era un día como cualquiera en la enorme ciudad de Tokio, Japón, hasta ahora es el único lugar que no ha sido testigo de presencias alienígenas, los rayos del sol iluminaron un viejo edificio de apartamentos… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba que era los que pasaban por ahí, debajo de ese edificio estaba una base O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P y un ex soldado se levantaba para empezar las labores del día.

Snake (apretando un botón rojo): ¡Muy bien perezosos! ¡Levántense, tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Subordinados (quejándose): ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar si es verano?/ No es justo, merecemos vacaciones/ Bueno, Snake- sama tiene sus razones.

Snake: ¡Formen una fila cadetes!

Subordinados (formando una fila):…

Snake (serio y en posición formal): Buenos días cadetes.

Subordinados: ¡Buenos días Snake-sama!

Snake: ¿Dónde están ciborg chica, ángel y cadete M?

Subordinado 1: Creo que no escucharon la alarma.

Snake (saliendo de la recepción): Iré a despertarlos.

Subió a las escaleras y llego a una de las habitaciones, en ella, estaba durmiendo un chico muy lindo que tenía alas, pelo castaño oscuro, vestía de blanco y dormía profundamente en un colchón.

Snake (tocando la puerta): Ángel sonrisas…. Oe ángel sonrisas…. ¡Ángel despierta! ... ¡Ya sonó la alarma!... ¡PIT!

Pit (se cae de la cama): ¡Ahhh! (se levanta) auch mi cabeza (abre la puerta) ¿Qué ocurre Snake?

Snake: Pit, ya sonó la alarma.

Pit: Lo siento, no la escuche.

Snake: Descuida, ya despertaste, vamos por ciborg chica.

En la habitación contigua dormía una hermosa muchacha de pelo rubio, atado en una coleta y con un traje azul, dormía en una capsula.

Snake (tocando la puerta): Ciborg chica… ¡ciborg chica despierta!... ¡DESPIERTA CIBORG! no responde…

Pit: Parece que cerro su capsula otra vez

Snake (con una llave): En ese caso tendremos que entrar. (Inserta la llave y abre la puerta).

Entraron en la habitación y vieron a la ciborg chica durmiendo en su capsula cerrada.

Pit: ¿Ves? Tenía la capsula cerrada.

Snake: ¿Por qué siempre cierra su capsula cuando duerme?

Pit: Porque siente que alguien la está acechando y se siente protegida cuando la tiene cerrada, me gustaría saber por qué Sam se siente asi.

Snake: Seguramente tuvo un terrible pasado antes de perder la memoria. (Abre la capsula) ¡Sam despierta!

Sam (despertando): ¿Are? ¿Qué paso Snake?

Pit: Te quedaste dormida otra vez Sam.

Sam (se levanta): Gomen, no escuche la alarma.

Snake: Bueno, ustedes dos a la recepción yo iré a despertar a cadete M.

Snake subió al tercer piso y llego a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, en ella, dormía una mujer de más o menos la edad de Snake, pelo negro, tenía cuerpo de modelo,estaba durmiendo con un vestido de noche señal de que estuvo en una fiesta.

Snake (tocando la puerta): Cadete… despierta cadete… ¡MELISA DESPIERTA YA!

Melisa: ¡Cállate Senpai estoy tratando de dormir!

Snake (molesto): _("siempre es lo mismo todas las mañanas ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta niña? No puedo despedirla pero tampoco puedo hacerme cargo de ella toda la vida")_.

Entro a la habitación y vio a la pelinegra durmiendo; Snake se quedó viendo el desorden, revistas en el suelo, botellas de sake debajo de la cama y basura fuera del bote.

Snake: Que vergüenza… ¿Estuviste toda la noche gastando las energías que necesitabas para hoy?

Melisa (tapándose con la cobija): Descuida voy a estar en cama para recuperar esas energías.

Snake: Mel, tienes un trabajo muy importante en esta base así que levántate.

Melisa (tapada con la cobija): Solo soy la que vigila que nadie excepto los subordinados entren a la base… (Tono sarcástico) ¡Que buen empleo se te ocurrió!

Snake (señala la pequeña mesa del cuarto):¬¬ ¡Hey tú! ¡Siéntate aquí!

Melisa: ¿eh?

Snake: ¡He dicho que te sientes!

Melisa (molesta): Cállate… (Se sienta) ¿Por qué me molestas tan temprano?

Snake: Ya casi son las doce (pone una hoja en la mesa) establezcamos un horario de las actividades que realizaras hoy, no puedes estar así todo el día.

Melisa: ¿Nani? ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi jefe?

Snake: Lo soy.

Melisa: No puedo escribir si estas mirando.

Snake: está bien. (Se voltea)

Melisa (escribiendo): …

Snake (leyendo una revista): ¿Ya?

Melisa (levantando la hoja): ¡Listo!~

Snake (se voltea): Veamos… (Viendo lo escrito): ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tú no quieres hacer nada?

Melisa (tono de floja): ¡De eso se trata mi trabajo~! (vuelve a la cama).

Snake: ¬¬ ¿No crees que es momento de que empieces a madurar un poco? ¡Ya no eres una niña!

Melisa: Ah, por Dios, calla… ¡Oh!

Snake: ¿Qué pasa?

Melisa (se sienta rápido en la mesa): ¡Dame un ascenso!

Snake: ¿Ascenso?

Melisa (haciendo berrinche): ¡Los demás tienen grandes trabajos! ¡El mío es muy aburrido! ¡ Dame un trabajo que sea mejor que estar aburrida sin hacer nada!

Snake: No puedo…

Melisa (vuelve a la cama): Te odio… así que no puedes…

Snake: No te puedo ayudar en eso… debo trabajar en el caso "Los Seres".

Melisa: ¿Caso "Los Seres"?

Snake: ¿Ahora qué?

Melisa (se sienta): ¿Te refieres a esos aliens de los agujeros?

Snake: Si, debo buscarlos e investigarlos, ese es mi trabajo como parte de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

Melisa: … (Contenta) Ser investigador es mucho mejor que ser vigilante ¿no crees?

Snake (molesto): ¡No te voy a dar trabajo en el equipo de investigación!

Melisa: … (Hace berrinche otra vez) ¡QUE! ¡Es mejor que estar aquí aburrida sin hacer nada!

Snake: Ni modo, es el castigo por todos los chantajes y bromas que me hiciste en la escuela.

Melisa (en el suelo): Así que es por eso.

Snake: Tal vez…

Melisa: Entonces…

**Contenido de la hoja:**

**De 8am a 5pm- dormir**

**De 5pm a 6pm- chantajear a Snake para que me ascienda.**

**De 6pm a 10pm- trabajar en mi nuevo empleo: investigadora.**

Snake: Mel… sigues sin querer hacer nada ¬¬".

…

¿?1 (Viendo la ciudad): Me pregunto qué ciudad será esa ¿Debería ir allá?

Otro punto de las afueras de la ciudad.

¿?2 (Viendo la ciudad): Que ciudad tan grande ¿Deberíamos ir a verlaNavi?

Navi (pensativa):…bueno si tenemos suerte encontraremos algo que nos lleve a casa.

En otro punto.

¿?3: Oh dios, esa ciudad debe tener mucha gente… tranquilo mientras ningún niño te vea y te confunda con una pelota estarás bien.

En otro punto.

¿?4: O.O _("Esa ciudad es muy grande iré allá… pero ¿Y si se aparece otra señora con una escoba tratando de aplastarme?")._

¿?1 (Animado): Esa ciudad se ve interesante ¡Claro que debo ir allá! ¡Bien Mario! ¡Próxima parada… (Ve un letrero) la ciudad de Tokio!

¿?2: Bueno ¿Qué tal si exploramos un poco el lugar?

Navi: No es mala idea Link… mientras no aparezca otra señora con matamoscas.

¿?3 (Yendo a la ciudad): Vamos Kirby, no tengas miedo solo… procura que nadie te vea ¡Y menos un niño!

¿?4: Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika, Pika, pi. _("Bien Pikachu, si tienes suerte, tal vez vuelvas con tu maestro")_.

Los 4… o más bien 5 contando a Navi se dirigieron a la ciudad, en las otras ciudades que habían visitado tuvieron muchos problemas, ellos no se conocían y tampoco nacieron en el mismo lugar… una de las cosas que tenían en común, era que llegaron aquí por un extraño accidente.

Mario, el de la gorra roja y ropa de fontanero, empezó a caminar en medio de la gente disfrazado de vagabundo. Link y Navi, el de verde y la hada, tuvieron que disfrazarse de un bote de basura. Kirby, la bolita rosada, se tuvo que disfrazar de una piedra. Pikachu, la rata amarilla, tuvo que irse por el drenaje. Todos llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Los seres de los agujeros estaban frente a frente, estaban confundidos pues no se conocían, permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

M/L/K/P: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? / ¿Pika, pika?, Eso es lo que yo pregunto/Pika, Pika, pika ¿Ganondorf/ Bowser/ Rey Dedede/ Pika, pika _("el equipo Rocket")_ los envió? ¿Quién es ese/ Pika?

Navi: Eh, mejor hablen por turnos.

Mario: La mosca tiene razón, (dirigiéndose a Link) Muy bien "cara de duende" ¿Quién eres y quien te envió?

Link (ofendido): ¡¿Duende?! ¡Soy un espadachín!

Kirby (dirigiéndose a Link): ¿Del Rey Dedede?

Link: ¿Quién?

Pikachu (con mirada acusadora): ¡¿Pika, pika, pika?!_("¿ustedes son del equipo Rocket?")_

Mario: ¿Equipo que? ¿Es un nuevo enemigo?

Kirby: ¡Dejen de fingir! ¡Sé que los envió el Rey Dedede para matarme!

Link: ¿Dedede? ¿Es algún amigo de Ganondorf?

Mario: ¿Ganondorf? ¿Así es como te le diriges a Bowser?

Pikachu: ¿Pika, pika, pika, pika?_("¿Bowser es el nombre del jefe del equipo Rocket?")_

Navi: No estamos llegando a ningún lado -.-U

Pikachu (mirada retadora): ¡Pika, pika, Pika, pika pika!

Link: ¿Que es un Pokemon?

Mario: ¿Es una versión evolucionada de los Koopas?

Kirby: ¿Es una especie nueva de Waddle dee?

Pikachu**: **¡PIKACHU! (les lanza un rayo)

M/L/K (lo esquivan): ¿Qué demonios...?

Pikachu (lanzando chispas):¬¬

Mario (mirada retadora): _("Con que quiere pelea... le seguiré el juego")_

Link (mirada retadora): (_"Hace mucho que no peleo... bien acepto el reto")_

Kirby (mirada retadora): _("Poder de electricidad... si me como a esa rata podre absorber sus poderes y transformarme")_

Navi: Ni siquiera se conocen y ya van a pelear.

…

Subordinado2: ¡SNAKE-SAMA! Hemos detectado presencia alienígena en la ciudad.

Snake (saliendo de la ducha): ¿Donde?

Subordinado1: En el centro de Tokio.

Snake (pensativo): Así que ya llegaron...

Melisa (desayunando): ¿Quienes llegaron?

Snake: "Los seres" sabía que llegarían tarde o temprano.

Pit: Snake_,_ ¿Usted sabía que Tokio iba ser el punto de reunión?

Snake: Si, algo en mi me lo decía.

Subordinado1: Snake-sama, parece que los alienígenas están luchando.

Snake: No perdamos tiempo ¡Vamos al centro de la ciudad!

Pit (desayunando): No he terminado de desayunar.

Sam (sirviéndose leche): Yo apenas me voy a servir.

Melisa (emocionada): ¿Puedo ir yo también senpai?

Subordinados: ¡Debería vestirse Snake-sama!

Snake (se va a su cuarto): Bien, después de vestirme nos vamos.

...

Mario esquivo la flecha, trato de golpear a Link, pero este se cubrió con su escudo, Pikachu golpeo a los dos con su ataque cola de hierro, Kirby salto y se transformó en roca para aplastar a la rata.

Navi (esquivando los ataques): Ah… ai…tengan cuidado…ah.

Kirby (molesto): ¡Suficiente! ¡Nadie escapara de este ataque!

La bolita rosada abrió su boca y empezó a inhalar, parecía un agujero negro que estaba absorbiendo todo a su paso. Todos trataban de evitar ser devorados, pero Pikachu no tuvo tanta suerte.

Pikachu volteo y descubrió que la cosa redonda y rosada se había transformado en él, tenía sus orejas y tenía su cola hasta estaba lanzando chispas igual que él. Se enojó tanto que lo electrocuto.

Kirby (en el suelo): X.X

Pikachu (molesto): Pika, pika, pika, pika (lo golpea una bola de fuego) ¡Pi!

Mario: ¡Aun quedo yo rata sucia!

Link (golpea a Mario con su escudo): YO TAMBIEN.

Pikachu les lanzo un rayo, estos lo esquivaron, el fontanero trato de golpear a la rata, pero esta se movía tan rápido. Kirby se levantó y al ver que estaban peleando sin él, los electrocuto. Link saco su boomerang, lo lanzo y golpeo a Mario, de pronto, Navi noto algo.

Navi: E-etto… Link…

M/L/K/P (aun peleando): ¡TRAGATE MIS LLAMAS!/ ¡TU TRAGATE MIS BOMBAS!/ ¡PIKAPIKA!/ ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI!

Navi: LA GENTE LOS ESTA VIENDO PELEAR.

M/L/K/P (en shock): ¡¿NANI!?

Los 4 vieron que alrededor de ellos estaba un montón de gente, observándolos, no sabían que hacer hasta que estalló una bomba de humo, de pronto sintieron que alguien les tapaba la boca y ese alguien los arrastro hasta un vehículo y ese vehículo desapareció en medio del humo y de la gente…

…

Mario (despertando): ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Snake: Parece que ya están despertando.

Mario (asustado): ¿Por qué estoy atado a una silla? (trata de zafarse).

Link: ¡Yo también estoy atado!

Navi: ¿Por qué estoy en una jaula?

Kirby (atado en una silla): ¿Qué hago aquí?

Pikachu (atado a la mesa): PIKA, PIKA, PIKA.

Snake (hablando por el altavoz): ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan?

Mario: ¿Quién es? ¡Eres Bowser! ¿Verdad?

Snake: ¿Bowser? ¿Es el líder de tu planeta o algo así?

Mario: ¿Líder? ¡Bowser es el enemigo de mi tierra natal! ¡Siempre trata de dominar el reino champiñón!

Snake: Entonces ese tal Bowser es su rival, ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿De dónde vienes?

Mario: Soy Mario y soy del reino champiñón…

Link: ¿Mario? Qué nombre tan raro.

Snake: Oye tú, el de verde.

Link: ¿Eh?

Snake: ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes?

Link: Soy Link y vengo de Hyrule.

Snake: ¿Qué es Hyrule?

Link: Es un reino.

Navi: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy en una jaula y quien está hablando?

Snake: ¿Quién es la mosca campaneante?

Navi (molesta): ¿Mosca? Soy un hada no un insecto "voz de las paredes".

Link: Ella es Navi, mi compañera.

Snake: Y ¿Tu cómo te llamas bola rosada?

Kirby (intentando zafarse): NO DIRE NADA, DE SEGURO SON ALIADOS DEL REY DEDEDE.

Snake: ¿Rey Dedede? ¿Es algún rival de tu planeta?

Kirby: No, él vive en nuestro planeta, ¡Pero es tan malvado y cruel que para todos es un villano!

Snake: Entiendo, ¿Y cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes?

Kirby: Soy Kirby, vengo de Dreamland.

Pikachu: ¿Pika, pika, pika?

Kirby: ¿Qué si no soy un Pokemon? ¿Qué es eso?

Snake: _("Que raro, esa rata habla en otro idioma… pero de alguna manera entiendo lo que dice")._

Subordinado1: Que raro Snake-sama, entiendo lo que dice ese alíen amarillo.

Snake: Yo también le entiendo, que raro… Oye, rata amarilla.

Pikachu (molesto): PIKA, PIKACHU, PI, PIKA, PIKA.

Snake: Te llamas Pikachu, no eres una rata y vienes del planeta Pokemon… interesante ¿Cómo es que puedo entenderte si hablas en otro idioma?

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika, pika.

Snake: Telepatía eh? Impresionante.

Mario: ¡Basta de preguntas solo dinos quien eres y que quieres!

De pronto se abrió una puerta y entraron un soldado, 3 científicos, un ángel, una ciborg chica y una pelinegra con cuerpo de modelo.

Snake: Que tal alienígenas, soy un jefe de la Organización Encargada de Estudiar y Recolectar Criaturas Alienígenas y Usarlas para la Protección de la Paz, ustedes serán nuestros nuevos miembros. Bienvenidos cadetes.

M/L/K/P:… ¿AH?

-_PAUSA_-

Mario (sin entender la situación): Espere, no entiendo ¿Cómo que vamos a trabajar para proteger la paz?

Link: Oiga, ni siquiera somos de aquí, ni lo conocemos ¿Por qué quiere que trabajemos con usted para proteger este mundo?

Kirby: Cierto, además no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos de volver a nuestros mundos

Snake: Descuiden, tal vez puedan volver a casa, solo es cuestión de que localicemos sus hogar y hagamos una nave grande y veloz para que puedan ir. Pero mientras tanto trabajaran para nosotros cadetes nuevos.

Mario (tallándose los ojos): Ah, ¿Por qué me dispararas con eso?

Snake (se voltea): ¬¬

Melisa (sonriendo y con una cámara): Descuida solo es una cámara fotográfica

Mario: ¿Por qué me fotografías?

Melisa: Para conocer a las nuevas caras de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

Subordinado 2: Snake-sama ¿Qué hizo cadete M para convencerlo de llevarla con nosotros?

Snake: ¡O.O!

...

_Snake (con una toalla): A ver ¿Dónde deje mis pantalones? (escucha y ve un flash) ¿uh? (se voltea) Seguro fue mi imaginación (escucha otro flash) ¿are? (escucha más flashes) MUY BIEN ¿Quién es el chistoso? (abre un armario) MELISA O/O ¿Qué haces en mi armario tomándome fotos?_

_Melisa: ¿Me llevas con tu equipo a ver a "los seres"?_

_Snake: NO TE VOY A ASCENDER MEL._

_Melisa: Bueno entonces me quedare aquí chateando con mis amigas y subiendo a Face las fotos que te tome a escondidas._

...

Snake: No es de tu incumbencia cadete O/O.

Snake guio a los "seres" desde la casa que usaban como un escondite a un callejón en el que se encontraba la camioneta, más un pequeño auto rojo y un coche plateado.

Link (viendo los coches): ¿Eso qué es?

Kirby: Si ¿Qué es eso?

Snake: son autos, los usamos para transporte.

Mario: Se parecen a los "Karts" de mi planeta.

Snake: Bien entonces subamos a los autos.

Mario: ¿Para qué?

Melisa (alegre): ¿Cómo que "para que"? Pues los vamos a llevar a nuestra base.

Mario: ¿Nos llevaran a su base?

Melisa (mirada siniestra): Si ¿algún problema?

Mario (nervioso): No es solo que…

Melisa (se acerca al coche plateado): De paso les aviso que mi coche es más caro, claro es de mis padres.

Navi (viendo el coche): Olvidando la parte cara… ¿Por qué esta tan abollado?

Melisa: Descuida, si te preocupas no tendrás una vida larga.

Navi: Demo…

Snake: Bien, los subordinados, Sam y Pit irán en la camioneta, yo llevare tres personas y Mel a dos.

Kirby: uh, pues el coche plateado parece más espacioso, ¿Por qué no van tres personas?

Snake: O.O… ¿No es mejor que muera menos gente?

M/L/K/P (se aterran): O.O!

…

Mario (viendo el edificio): ¿Esa es la base?

Melisa: No es solo un viejo edificio que compramos para disfrazar la base.

Navi (Viendo a Kirby y Pikachu): Oigan, debió ser un viaje muy agitado ¿Cómo se sienten?

K/P (Asustados y con respiración agitada): Ai…ai…ai/ Pi…pi…pi.

Kirby: Creo que mejor debí invocar mi StarSurf.

…

Snake: Y esta es la base O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. de Japón siéntense como en casa.

Kirby: Tengo hambre ¿Tienen algo de comida?

Snake: Pit, trae la comida.

Pit: Entendido (va a la cocina).

Mario (furioso): Ahhh… ¿Quieres dejar de fotografiarme?

Link (enojado): Vas a dejarme ciego.

Melisa (con su cámara): Descuiden ya no tomare fotos de su cara ahora tomare de… (Apuntando la cámara al trasero de Mario y Link).

Snake (quitándole la cámara): SUFICIENTE MEL ¡A TU CUARTO!

Melisa: ¿Ah? Pero…

S nake: A TU CUARTO

Melisa (se va a su cuarto mientras se queja): -.-"

Mario: Eh… ¿Esa chica es tu hija?

Snake: No, es solo mi kouhai desde la academia militar.

Pit (con un carrito de comida): La comida está servida.

K/P (viendo el carrito): Gyah yomi~ (empiezan a comer) Ñam….ñam…ñam (Ven un pastel) QUE BIEN PASTEL/ PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Kirby (nota algo): ¿Uh?... (Ve a Pikachu) ¿Tenemos los mismos gustos?

Pikachu: ¿Pika?

Kirby:… (Se emociona) QUE BIEN ESTE PUEDE SER EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA AMISTAD.

Pikachu (emocionado): PIKA.

Kirby (ojos con estrellas): UNA AMISTAD SIN LIMITES.

Pikachu (con la misma expresión): PIKA PIKA.

Kirby (viendo el techo): FUERTE, INDESTRUCTIBLE, INVENCIBLE.

Pikachu (más emocionado): PIKA PIKA PIKA, PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Kirby: Así es…

K/P (con poses súper cool): UNA AMISTAD DE HIERRO/PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Sam (viéndolos): no puedo creer que se hicieran amigos tan rápido… y por un pastel.

Pit (viendo a Sam): A diferencia de nosotros que tardamos un mes en tomarnos confianza.

Snake: Cierto, (ve a Mario y a Link) solo falta que estos dos también se vuelvan amigos.

Mario: … (Señala a Link) ¿Yo amigo de este "duende"? ¡Ni de broma!

Link: -.-" (golpea a Mario con su escudo).

Mario: X.X

Link (molesto): Yo tampoco quiero ser amigo de un gordo con bigote.

Snake: O.OU Bueno, con el tiempo lo lograran.

Kirby: Por cierto, aun no nos has dicho tu nombre.

Snake: Tienes razón, mi nombre es Solid Snake (señala a Sam y a Pit), ellos son "ángel" y "ciborg chica" (señala a los subordinados) y ellos son los "subordinados cuyos nombres no importan".

Subordinados (ofendidos): ¡OYE!

Pit (tono amable): Mi nombre es Pit Icarus, "ángel" es mi nombre clave, vengo de Ángel Land.

Sam: "Ciborg chica" también es mi nombre clave… la verdad no sé cómo me llamo, solo sé que mi nombre empieza con "Sam".

Kirby (curioso): ¿Por qué no recuerdas tu nombre?

Sam: Es que perdí la memoria, no sé quién soy ni de dónde vengo.

Melisa: ¡Mi nombre es Melisa Philips, la nueva integrante del equipo de investigación!

Snake (enfadado): ¡AUN NO TE HE ACEPTADO EN EL EQUIPO!

Melisa (haciendo énfasis): ¡WOW! ¡Apenas subí una foto y ya van 30 "Likes"!

Snake (avergonzado): V-veré si hay una vacante pero por favor borra la foto T.T.

Subordinados: ¿Qué foto?

Snake (tono temperamental): ¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA!

Mario: Oiga, ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí en la base?

Y durante las siguientes horas "Los seres" fueron obligados a pruebas de sangre, orina y excremento, ADN, pero al final les asignaron pruebas de habilidades y conocimientos. A Mario le toco el "Cubo de Rubik", a Link unos rompecabezas, a Kirby le ordenaron que preparara un plato de curry y a Pikachu le dieron las "tronadoras".

Snake (se acerca a Mario): ¿Y cómo te va?

Mario (le muestra el cubo): ¡Termine!

Snake (sorprendido): Que rápido, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Mario: Le quite la las etiquetas y las coloque en su lugar.

Snake (lo aplasta): ¡Así no se arma el Cubo de Rubik!

Mario: X.X

…

Snake (con los subordinados): ¿Cómo va ese tal Link?

Subordinado1: ¡Perfecto! Termino todos los rompecabezas.

Subordinado3 (con un reloj): Y en 5 minutos.

Snake (impresionado): Increíble.

…

Kirby (feliz): Snake-san, termine de cocinar. (Levanta un martillo y una bomba).

Snake (confundido): Kirby… eso no es curry, ni siquiera es comida.

Kirby: Es que también cocino armas, me costó mucho trabajo encender la bomba.

Snake: Impresionan...! ¿ENCENDISTE LA…?!

_**¡KA-BOOM!**_

...

Snake (adolorido): ¿Y cómo esta Pikachu?

Sam: Se golpeó la nariz con las tronadoras.

Snake (con una libreta): Hasta ahora solo Link ha hecho bien las pruebas de habilidad.

…

La ciudad estaba muy confundida, ¿Esos individuos eran los conocidos "seres"? No parecían tan temibles, estaban tan preocupados por saber quiénes eran que no se dieron cuenta que un agujero oscuro y siniestro apareció en el cielo.

Civil1: Hablo en serio señor oficial, unos extraterrestres estaban aquí luchando.

Policia1: ¿Podrían describirlos?

Civil2: Ya les dijimos, uno era chaparro con ropa de fontanero, el otro era alto con un traje verde, el tercero era una pelota rosada viviente, y el último era una especie de rata mutante.

Civil3: Ahora que me acuerdo, también iba una mosca chispeante con ellos.

Policia1(al borde de su paciencia): Escúchenme jóvenes, tengo una cita y no puedo perder el tiempo con sus locuras.

Civiles (atacando al policía): NO ESTAMOS LOCOS OFICIAL, NOSOTROS VIMOS PERFECTAMENTE SERES QUE NO SON DE ESTE MUNDO, MALDITA SEA.

Niño1 (señalando unas pelotitas negrimoradas que salen del agujero): Adultos hay unas bolas oscuras saliendo de un hoyo.

Civiles y policía: ¿EH?

Pelotas negrimoradas (tomando forma): _Primid, Primid, Primid, Primid._

Civiles (aterrados): KYAHHHHHHHH!

...

Subordinado1 (Aterrado): SNAKE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Snake: ¿Por qué gritas cadete?

Subordinado1: No me lo va a creer pero… ¡HEMOS DETECTADO MÁS ALIENIGENAS EN TOKYO!

Snake: ¿Mas?

Subordinado1: Y eso no es todo… ¡SON LOS PRIMIDS!

Snake (impresionado): ¿Qué? Imposible, nunca han venido a Japón. **(Este, cuando escribí que Japón hasta ahora no era testigo de presencias alienígenas me refería a que no había sido atacado por Primids)**

Subordinado1: Pues el radar no miente, LOS PRIMIDS ESTAN AQUÍ.

Mario: ¿Qué es un Primid?

Snake: Es un alienígena al igual que tú, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Sam y Pit, solo que lleno de oscuridad y ambición de poder; son la razón por la que se fundó la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

Link: ¿La razón?

Snake: Hace un año y medio, una invasión de Primids llego al planeta, las armas terrestres no funcionaron, Pit fue el único que pudo vencerlos, nos dimos cuenta que lo único que podía matarlos era fuerza alienígena, por eso necesitamos aliens.

Kirby: ¿Entonces Pit fue el primer alienígeno que se les unió?

Pit: Así es…

Snake: No perdamos tiempo ¡hay que derrotar a los Primids!

…

Mario (viendo un cuerpo): ¿Qué le paso a este civil? Está muy arrugado y apesta.

Snake: Los Primids se alimentan de la fuerza vital de los seres vivos, puedo sentirlo, están cerca.

Sam: ¡Ahí están!

Civiles (paranoicos): AUXILIO, SOCORRO, QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE.

El grupo O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. fue rápidamente hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, al llegar, observaron un grupo de monstruos verdes que echaban nubes oscuras de su trasero, con ellos estaban otro grupo de monstruos con forma de nube que tenían un cargador eléctrico encima.

Mario: ¿Esos son los Primids? No se ven tan peligrosos.

Snake: Los que no poseen arma alguna son muy torpes será fácil derrotarlos, pero los Sword Primid y los Boom Primids son agiles ¿ven a los que tienen forma de nube? Son los Spaak, pueden descargar hasta 10,000 volteos.

Link: ¿Qué hacemos después de derrotarlos?

Snake: Deben cerrar eso (señala el portal) de ahí es donde salen. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

Kirby: Claro, suena sencillo.

¿? (Voz siniestra): _¿Seguros?_

Y en un parpadeo, una mujer de mediana edad con vestido negro se apareció enfrente del portal, tenía un aspecto muy siniestro.

Snake (sorprendido): ¡No puede ser! Una Nigro.

M/L/K/P: ¿Nigro?

Snake: Es una persona que se dedica a las artes oscuras, normalmente se alían con los Primids.

Nigro: ja, jajá, si quieren destruir este portal, tendrán que pasar por mis niños, mis trampas y yo, ja, jajá.

Snake: Mario encárgate de los Primids normales, Link tu ataca a los Sword Primids, Kirby eliminara a los Boom Primids, Pikachu te tocan los Spaak, Sam, Pit, evadan las trampas de la Nigro y traten de cerrar el portal.

M/L/K/P/S/Pt.: ¡ENTENDIDO!

Y asi lo hicieron, el fontanero venció a todos los Primids, el espadachín se encargó de los Sword, la bola rosada se le hizo muy fácil eliminar a los Boom, la rata eléctrica derroto a los Spaak con su impactrueno, el único problema era…

Nigro (lanza un hechizo): PRUEBEN MIS CUCHILLOS Y NO VUELVAN A JOD****.

Sam (esquiva los cuchillos): Dios mío es muy fuerte.

Pit (mirada seria): No podemos rendirnos, hay que cerrar ese portal.

Nigro: ¿Siguen de pie? (Lanza una lluvia de agujas)

Pit (abraza a Sam y saca el MIRROR SHIELD): CUBRAMONOS.

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika.

Kirby: Tienes razón, necesitan ayuda.

Mario: ¿y cómo le haremos para llegar arriba?

Kirby: Es cierto, yo se volar pero no creo poder cargarlos a todos (pensativo)… ¡Ya se! (silba).

Y desde arriba, 4 plataformas con forma de estrella descendieron.

Pikachu: ¿Pika?

Kirby: Esto amigo, son StarSurfs, me transportaba en ellos cuando vivía en Dreamland, podemos usarlos para ayudar a Pit-san y Sam-chan.

Link: No se montar un StarSurf.

Kirby (se sube a su StarSurf): Es fácil solo te subes y te mueves a la dirección donde quieres ir.

Mario: ¿Cómo una tabla de surf?

Kirby: No sé qué es pero ¡sí! (se va volando).

Nigro (enfadada): Como fastidian, MUERAN DE UNA VEZ. (Lanza unas tijeras).

Pit (esquiva): si seguimos asi nunca cerraremos el portal.

Sam: Llegaran más Primids.

Kirby (en su StarSurf): No lo permitiré (se dirige hacia la Nigro). ¡Toma esto quien quiera que seas!

Nigro (enojada) :(Lanza una navaja) TOMA ESTO MUGRE PELOTA ROSADA.

Link (en un StarSurf): Eso no servirá de nada. (Protege a Kirby) toma esto Nigro. (Lanza una flecha).

Nigro: No te servirá (Crea una espada) COTARE TUS FLECHAS CON ESTO.

Mario (arroja una bola de fuego): Ni lo pienses. (La bola de fuego derrite la espada).

Nigro (se asusta): ¿Cómo? MI ESPADA. (La atacan las flechas de Link) NOOOOO.

Pikachu (en un StarSurf): PIKACHU.

Nigro (electrocutada): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Pit: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Mario (en un StarSurf): Es que estamos aprendiendo a usar estas cosas.

Kirby: Se llaman StarSurf.

Mario: Oh si lo siento pequeña Kirby.

Kirby (molesto): soy varón.

Nigro (furiosa): ¿Cómo se atreven? MALDITOS GUSANOS (lanza una lluvia de agujas).

Sam: Cuidado con las agujas!

Todos (se esconden): ….

Link (escondido): Es fuerte ¿Cómo la derrotamos?

Pit: Necesitamos un plan.

Todos (actitud pensativa):…

Mario (se le prende el foco): Ya se, Pit y Sam distraerán a la Nigro mientras yo y los demás corremos y la atacamos por detrás.

Kirby: Atacar por detrás no es mi especialidad.

Pikachu: Pika, pika.

Link: Kirby y Pikachu no son buenos atacando la espalda ¿Qué hacemos?

Mario: … (Ve a Kirby) Oye Kirby, ¿Tú puedes imitar los poderes de otros no?

Nigro (desesperada): Vamos, gusanos, ¿Dónde se metieron?

Pit (lanza una flecha): …

Nigro (la esquiva): AHÍ ESTAN.

Sam (dispara con su pistola laser): Toma esto Nigro.

Nigro (esquiva el láser): NO FUNCIONARA MALDITA ZORRA.

Pit (divide su arco en dos sables): Te eliminare demonio. (Vuela tras ella).

Nigro: NO FUNCIONA ANGEL SONRISAS. (Lanza una daga).

Pit (se cubre con el MIRROR SHIELD): Rayos.

Nigro: Ja, jajá. (La roza una flecha) ¿Nani? (ve a Link) Tú de nuevo ¿eh? (lanza una shuriken enorme) TE MATARE AHORA MISMO (corta a link en dos) LO LOGRE.

K/P (salen del disfraz partido en dos): JAJA TE ENGAÑAMOS/PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Nigro (furiosa): ¿Qué? MALDITOS (prepara otra shuriken) LOS VOY A…

Mario (le agarra la mano y se la tuerce): ¡Hazlo "Cara de duende"!

Link (saca su espada): ¡No me digas asi bigotudo! (la corta en dos con su Master Sword).

Nigro (agonizante): I-imposible ¿Cómo pude ser derrotada? (se convierte en polvo).

Primids eliminados (se desintegran): _Primid, Primid, Primid._ (Se transforman en pelotas negrimoradas y vuelven al portal).

Link: ¿Qué es eso?

Snake (en el techo de un edificio): "Partículas Evil" son de lo que están hechos los Primids, vamos, cierren el portal.

M/L/K/P: De acuerdo (destruyen el portal).

Todos (descienden a tierra firme): Misión completa.

Civiles (agradecidos): YA NO HAY MOUNSTRUOS QUE BIEN/ GRACIAS "SERES"/NOS SALVARON.

Mario (confuso): ¿"Seres"?

Snake: Es el nombre que les dieron a ti y a los demás.

Paparazis (aparecen de la nada): RAPIDO ESTA ES UNA BUENA HISTORIA.

Snake: Oh no, reporteros (jala a Mario) Debemos irnos.

Melisa(los detiene): No tan rápido senpai.

Snake: ¡MEL! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en la base?

Melisa: Estaba aburrida y decidí venir a ver la pelea luego vi a los reporteros y pensé "si todo el mundo descubre sobre la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. Ya no necesitare ser vigilante".

Reportera (se acerca a los seres): Estamos aquí en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio para entrevistar a los conocidos "seres" (se dirige a ellos) ¿Cuál es su nombre y de dónde vienen?

Mario: Mi nombre es Mario y soy del reino champiñón.

Link: Soy Link y soy de Hyrule.

Kirby: Me llamo Kirby y provengo de Dreamland.

Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika.

Reportera: ¿Qué los trajo al planeta tierra?

Link: No quisimos venir, llegamos por accidente.

Reportera: ¿Y dónde se hospedaron?

Kirby: En una base O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

Reportera: ¿O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.?

Pikachu: Pika.

Reportera: ¿Qué es eso?

Mario: Es una base secreta que estudia extraterrestres (señala a Snake) el sujeto de allá es el jefe.

Snake: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Melisa: SI LO ES, EL FUE QUIEN ENCONTRO A LOS SERES Y LOS TRAJO A USTEDES PARA SALVARLOS, SU NOMBRE ES SOLID SNAKE.

Navi: Yo soy Navi.

Reportera (se dirige a Snake): Dígame señor Snake ¿Por qué recolecta aliens?

Snake: Es un secreto.

Melisa: ¿Seguro? Yo no recuerdo la palabra "secreto" en las siglas de Organización Encargada de Estudiar y Recolectar Criaturas Alienígenas y Usarlas para la Protección de la Paz.

Snake: CALLATE MEL.

Reportera: ¿Dejar la paz de la tierra en manos de extraterrestres? Interesante.

Melisa: Es que lo único que puede derrotar a los Primids es fuerza alienígena.

Reportera (se dirige a los seres): Y díganme ¿Han pensado en cambiar de nombre? "Los seres" no es un nombre muy adecuado para un grupo de superhéroes.

Mario: No, no hemos pensado en eso.

Reportera: Pues deberían.

Link: ¿Y qué nombre nos pondremos?

Melisa (pensativa):… (Ve el lugar donde los seres luchaban) _("el suelo quedo aplastado") _(Recuerda cuando Link aplasto a Mario) _("Mario quedo aplastado…aplastar…aplastar… ¿Cómo se decía aplastar en inglés?) _YA SE, SE LLAMARAN LOS… "SMASH BROTHERS".

M/L/K/P/S/Pt: ¿SMASH BROTHERS?

Snake: ¿SMASH BROTHERS?

Reportera: Ya lo oyeron Japón, son los Smash Brothers de la Organización Encargada de Estudiar y Recolectar Criaturas Alienígenas y Usarlas para la Protección de la Paz.

Snake (preocupado): Díganme que no estamos grabando a nivel nacional.

Reportera: No, es a nivel internacional.

Snake (paranoico): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

M/L/K/P: ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? O.OU

-_ENDING_-

AVANCES:

Mario: Bueno, ahora que por el momento vamos a hospedarnos en la tierra ¿Qué hacemos?

Link: Pues, Snake recomienda que nos conozcamos mejor.

Kirby: ¡Buena idea! Yo primero, Mario-san, Link-san ¿Ustedes tienen novia?

Mario: Eh pues yo sí.

Link: Yo también.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?

Mario: ¿Qué cómo eran? Pues la mía era guapa, y es la princesa del reino.

Link: Mi novia era linda y es la soberana de Hyrule.

Kirby:… Pikachu-san, déjalas entrar si son sus novias.

¿?1/ ¿?2: MARIO-SAN/LINK-KUN.

M/L/K/P: SMASH BROTHERS próximo capítulo: Las princesas amorosas.

M/L: ¡¿Cómo es que están aquí?!

**YO: ¿y qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? ¿Merece review o no?**

**¿?: ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo haciendo una historia que nadie va a leer?**

**YO: ¡No me hables Mizu! ¡Caray siempre buscando formas para convencerme de que me olvide de fanfiction!**

**Mizu: Lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que te conviertas en una vaga.**

**YO: No soy una vaga, además esto es solo un pasatiempo, si no funciona lo dejo y busco otra cosa que hacer. Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye bye~.**

**ACLARACIONES: **

**En este fic, Mario es un tipo impulsivo, poco serio, es bueno trabajando en equipo, también es algo astuto. **

**Link al contrario es serio, maduro, temperamental y siempre riñe con Mario, también es bueno trabajando en equipo y es muy listo. **

**Navi es amable, humilde, se siente inútil por su tamaño, no le gusta que le digan mosca.**

**Kirby es infantil, glotón, tierno, no le gusta que lo confundan con una niña, también es muy rudo, le gusta ayudar a los demás.**

**Pikachu tiene una personalidad parecida a la de Kirby, es muy curioso y risueño, también es muy rudo y violento.**

**Pit es un chico amable y amistoso y no le gusta los ambientes llenos de "tentaciones", pero cuando pelea es serio, rudo y agresivo. Su apellido es Icarus por el videojuego "Kid Icarus".**

**Sam es Samus, en este fic tiene amnesia y usa el Zero suit, es una chica amable, ruda y simpática, la mejor amiga de Pit, en las noches siente que la están acechando y se siente protegida cuando cierra su capsula para dormir.**

**Snake es un hombre serio, estricto y gruñón que siempre tiene que lidiar con Melisa, un personaje inventado en este fic.**

**Melisa es una chica inmadura, berrinchuda y parrandera, su relación con Snake es más parecida a la relación padre-hija (aunque no lo son) que la de senpai-kouhai, le gusta chantajear a su senpai, es muy atrevida y no se lleva muy bien con Sam.**

**Los Nigro son personas con que se dedican a las artes oscuras, son psicópatas, perversos, escandalosos y normalmente se alían con los Primids. Acostumbran usar atuendos de noche, algunos usan túnicas con máscaras. Controlan cualquier elemento, la Nigro de este chapter controla el metal.**


	2. Cap2 las princesas

**Yo: QUE TAL. Aquí les traigo el segundo chapter, es más cortito para que no se les canse la vista, oh si soy una persona muy buena.**

**Simbología:**

Aaa palabras textuales (Aaa) acciones de los personajes. _("Aaa")_ pensamientos

… cambio de escenario _Aaa _ escenas que pasan en la televisión.

En algún lugar lejos de Tokio…

_Reportera: Ya lo oyeron Japón, son los Smash Brothers de la Organización Encargada de Estudiar y Recolectar Criaturas Alienígenas y Usarlas para la Protección de la Paz u O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P._

_Snake (preocupado): Díganme que no estamos grabando a nivel nacional._

_Reportera: No, es a nivel internacional._

_Snake (paranoico): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_M/L/K/P: ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? _

_Snake (alterado): ¿NO ENTIENDEN? MIS SUPERIORES ME DESPEDIRAN CUANDO SEPAN QUE YA TODOS SABEN DE LA O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P._

¿?1 (Viendo la tele): … (Ve a su acompañante) Eh, ¿El de la gorra es tu novio?

¿?2 (Apenada): Emm, si ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que mis gustos son raros?

¿?1: No, parece una buena persona.

¿?2: ¿El de verde es tu novio?

¿?1: O/O s-si ¿por?

¿?2: Se ve que es un buen chico (se levanta) Bien ya sabemos dónde están nuestros amados, vamos a Tokio.

¿?1/ ¿?2 (Ven la tele): Gracias "caja mágica-chan" (Se van)

-_OPENING_-

Snake (empacando): Buenos días cadetes, la razón por la que estoy empacando es porque seguramente mis superiores me despedirán por permitir que se revelara sobre la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. espero que mi reemplazo cuide bien de los nuevos miembro antes conocidos como "Los seres" y ahora como los "SMASH BROTHERS".

Melisa: No te deprimas senpai, ya pasaron dos días y no te han llamado, no creo que te despidan.

Snake: Mel, por favor no chantajees a mi remplazante cuando me despidan.

Melisa: No te despedirán, tú eres un hombre fuerte, astuto, valiente, alguien digno de ser miembro de la Organización…

Snake (animado): Bueno eso es muy cierto.

Melisa: Y el único a quien puedo chantajear.

**Capítulo 2 las princesas amorosas**

Todos (durmiendo a gusto): …

Snake (aprieta un botón rojo): RAPIDO PEREZOSOS LEVANTENSE.

M/L/K/P (se asustan): MAMA MIA ¿Por qué grita?/ Por las diosas eso si fue un grito/ ¿Qué pasa por que tanto griterío?/ PIKA PIKA.

Pit (se cayó de la cama): Cielos, Snake es todo un experto en subir el volumen a su voz.

Sam (preocupada): NO PUEDE SER, el grito de Snake rompió mí capsula de dormir, ¿Cómo me voy a sentir protegida por las noches cuando sienta que me están acechando? T.T

…

Snake (con traje formal): Cadetes, hemos tenido momentos inolvidables, eliminamos Primids, nigros, recogimos aliens, a pesar de que solo llevamos un año y medio juntos, sin embargo, temo que serán los últimos días que este aquí.

Subordinados: ¿Qué?/ ¿Tan pronto se va Snake-sama?/ ¿Por qué?

Pit: ¿Dejara su puesto como nuestro jefe?

Sam: Espere, no se puede ir sin resolver el problema de mi capsula rota.

Snake: Descuiden, les aseguro que mi sustituto los cuidara.

Mario: ¿Solo llevamos dos días aquí y ya nos asignaran un nuevo jefe?

Link: Es algo repentino.

Snake (se dirige a los subordinados): Mis leales doctores, pórtense muy bien con su nuevo jefe.

Subordinados: SI, Snake-sama.

Snake (ve a Pit): Ángel, tú y ciborg eduquen bien a los nuevos.

Pit: Lo haremos Snake.

Snake (se dirige a los Smashers): Hombre saltador, espadachín verde, pelota rosa, roedor eléctrico, cuídense.

Mario (confundido): ¿Hombre saltador?

Link: ¿Espadachín verde?

Kirby: ¿Pelota rosa?

Pikachu: Pika pika?

Snake: Mario es experto en saltos asi que tu nombre clave es "hombre saltador", Link es bueno con la espada y es verde por eso "espadachín verde" es su nombre clave, Kirby es redondo y rosado, Pikachu parece un roedor y es eléctrico.

Navi: ¿Y qué hay de mi Snake-kun?

Snake: Oh cierto, tu nombre clave es "mosca campaneante"

Navi (desilusionada): ¿Eh?

Snake (se dirige a un lugar vacío): Cadete M, promete… ¿Y Mel?

Todos menos Snake: Quien sabe.

Snake: Tendré que buscarla.

…

¿?1(Viendo el edificio): Asi que por ahí es la base O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

Civil1: Supongo, fue el último lugar donde vimos a ese Snake y el resto.

¿?2 (Emocionada): Asi que ahí está mi Mario-san.

¿?1: Después de 3 meses por fin podre ver a Link-kun. (Se dirige a su compañera) ¿Cómo me veo?

¿?2: T-te ves algo sucia y despeinada.

¿?1: ¿En serio? No puedo dejar que Link-kun me vea asi, debo arreglarme.

¿?2: Descuida, tengo mi cepillo especial.

…

Mario: Bien, mientras Snake busca a Melisa hagamos lo que hemos hecho estos dos días: conocernos mejor.

Kirby: Pero esta vez me toca preguntarles a todos.

Link: De acuerdo, pregunta lo que quieras.

Kirby (Ve a Mario y a Link): ¿Tienen novia?

M/L (ruborizados): ¿Qué dices?

Kirby: Dijeron que podía preguntar lo que quiera y esa es mi pregunta ¿Tienen novia?

Mario (sonrojado): P-pues yo tengo una.

Link (burlón): ¿Qué? Por favor ¿Quién quería ser novia de un gordo como tú?

_**JUMP SMASH!**_

Link: X.X

Mario (aura oscura alrededor): -.-"

Kirby: ¿Y cómo era tu novia?

Mario: Guapa, encantadora, cariñosa, era la princesa del reino champiñón.

Kirby: ¿Tu novia era una princesa?

Mario: Lo sé, es difícil de creer que me haya ganado el corazón de alguien de la realeza pero es por las veces que la he salvado de Bowser.

Kirby (ve a Link): Y tu Link-san ¿Tienes novia?

Link (sonrojado): Esto, sí, tengo novia.

Mario (tono burlón): No mientas ¿Quién se fijaría en un "duende" como tú?

_**TRIFORCE SMASH!**_

Mario: X.X

Link (aura negra rodeándolo): Te dije que no me llamaras asi.

Kirby: Sobre tu novia…

Link: Bueno, era linda, amable y muy humilde, es la soberana de Hyrule.

Pikachu: Pika?

Link: si, también era una princesa.

Kirby: Sugoii, así que Mario-san y Link-san les gustan las chicas de "sangre azul".

Mario: Pero las queremos de verdad, no creas que las queremos por dinero.

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika, pika?

Link: ¿Que paso con mi novia? Está en Hyrule a salvo (en susurro) creo…

Mario: La mía se quedó en el reino, mis amigos la están cuidando.

Kirby: ¿Y las extrañan?

M/L: **=/=** Estas preguntando demasiado Kirby.

Kirby: Pero si las extrañan.

Mario: Pues claro que la extraño, desde pequeño me enamore de ella.

Link: Hyrule es un lugar muy pacifico pero constantemente es atacado, asi que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por si está a salvo.

Navi: Va a estar a salvo Link, pasaran muchos años para que Ganondorf regrese.

Kirby: OK, cambiemos un poco de tema…

…

¿?1 (Afuera de la base): Ha llegado el momento…

¿?2: Si… (Se acerca al timbre).

…

Snake (jala a Melisa): ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto para buscar una forma de chantajearme para que me quede?

Melisa (haciendo un puchero): Es que si te vas me voy a sentir muy sola.

Snake (oye el timbre): ¿Eh? ¿Quién toca? (se preocupa) ¡¿Serán mis superiores que vienen a reclamarme?!

Melisa: Senpai no exageres seguro es el cartero, el del periódico o algún admirador de los "Smash Brothers".

¿?2 (Impaciente): ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no abren? (toca el timbre varias veces).

Link: ¿Quién está tocando la puerta?

Mario (se levanta): Vamos a ver.

Kirby (viendo lo que hacen Sam y Pit): ¿Por qué te empeñas en reparar tú capsula de dormir Sam-chan?

Sam (con herramientas): Es que en las noches, por alguna razón siento que alguien me está acechando y me siento protegida cuando tengo mí capsula cerrada.

M/L (abren la puerta): ¿Necesitan al…?

¿?1/ ¿?2: TE ENCONTRE!

M/L (sorprendidos y confusos): ¿TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?

Kirby (se asusta): ¿Qué, qué pasa?

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA?

Sam y Pit (se les caen las herramientas y la capsula se rompe): ¿Qué ocurre?/ OH NO MI CAPSULA.

Todos en la base fueron a ver qué había pasado, al llegar a la puerta encontraron a Mario y a Link, en una especie de shock, abrazándolos estaban un par de chicas hermosas, la que abrazaba a Mario era rubia, alta, con ojos azules y tenía un vestido rosa muy sucio, la otra que abrazaba a Link, era castaña, de ojos azul marino y usaba un vestido purpura.

Snake (confundido): … ¿No nos van a presentar a sus amigas Mario y Link?

Minutos después…

Todos (sentados en una mesa): …

Chica rubia (ve a su amiga): Etto, deberíamos presentarnos.

Chica castaña: Cierto, hola soy…

Kirby (interrumpe): Espera, déjame adivinar, ustedes dos son las novias de Mario y Link ¿cierto?

Snake: ¿Novias?

Melisa: No sabía que Mario-kun y Link-san tenían novias asi de guapas.

Chica rubia (sonrojada): Pues sí, soy la novia de Mario-san.

Chica castaña (ruborizada): Y yo salgo con Link-kun.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika?

Chica rubia: Mi nombre es Peach Toadstool.

Chica castaña: Yo soy Zelda, encantada de conocerlos.

Snake: También es un gusto, conocerlas, mi nombre es Solid Snake, (señala a Kirby y Pikachu) ellos son Kirby y Pikachu, (señala al resto) ellos son Sam, Pit, Melisa y "los subordinados cuyos nombres no importan".

Subordinados: OYE!

Mario: DE ACUERDO, YA NOS PRESENTAMOS, AHORA EXPLICAME PEACH COMO ES QUE LLEGASTE AQUÍ A LA TIERRA.

Link: ¡Tú también explícame Zelda por que estas aquí! Creí que estabas en Hyrule.

Peach: También fui absorbida por ese agujero Mario-san, la verdad al principio no sabía dónde estaba y te extrañe mucho, pero me encontré a Zelda-chan y las dos decidimos ir en su búsqueda.

Zelda: Yo también fui tele transportada aquí, me sentía muy sola hasta que encontré a Peach-chan.

Navi: Asi que ambas fueron tragadas por ese agujero de gusano.

Mario: Bien, ahora que todo ha sido aclarado, cambiemos de tema, Peach ¿Zelda te dijo que le vio a este "cara de duende"?

_**TRIFORCE SMASH!**_

Link: Yo debería preguntar cómo es que Peach se enamoró de un gordo con bigote.

Mario (se enoja): En primer lugar: no estoy gordo, es puro musculo, en segundo lugar: ¿Qué tienes en contra del mostacho "duende con aretes"?.

Link: ¡son pearcings! ¡Y no me digas duende!

Zelda (sonriente): ja, ja, ja. Ustedes dos sí que se llevan bien.

Todos menos Peach y Zelda: ¿En serio? O.OU

Peach: Bueno, este ¿Dónde está el baño? No me he bañado en días.

Snake: Sam, llévalas al baño.

…

Peach (en el baño): Ahhh~, ahora que me doy un baño me siento más relajada.

Zelda (sostiene un tubo): ¿Esto qué será? (Se dirige a Sam) Sam-chan ¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?

Sam: Esa cosa es jabón líquido, sirve para lavar el cuerpo (agarra el shampoo) y se usa así (vierte un poco en su mano y se frota la piel) Te lo pasas por la piel.

Peach (contenta): WOW, (toma el jabón) déjame intentarlo (vierte jabón en su mano y la frota en Zelda).

Zelda (se sonroja): *gemido*, o-oye tú, no frotes el jabón en *gemido* (le arrebata el envase) Peach-chan me las vas a pagar (frota jabón en Peach).

Peach (con la cara roja): *gemido* Zelda-chan pervertida.

Zelda: Mira quien lo dice, ¿No estabas hace un momento haciendo lo mismo?

Peach (ve a Sam): Sam-chan, tu también…

Sam (ruborizada): N-no gracias, yo paso… (La jalan y le ponen jabón) *gemido*

S/Pch/Z (juegan con el jabón): *gemidos* van a ver/ *gemidos* no toques ahí/ Sam-chan es una pervertida/ ¿y eres tu quien me lo dice?/ NOOOOOOOO~

…

Después de bañarse, Peach y Zelda se fueron a sus nuevos cuartos, pero luego se aterrorizaron al notar que no tenían ropa de repuesto pues sus vestidos estaban en la lavadora. Por suerte, estaba Melisa.

Melisa (contenta): Descuiden, tengo algo de ropa que ya no uso (señala la cama) ESCOGAN LA QUE QUIERAN.

Peach (viendo la ropa): M-melisa-chan, esa ropa se ve muy obscena.

Melisa (agarra dos conjuntos): Miren, aquí hay ropa decente.

Zelda: ¡Perfecto! Es tan nosotras.

…

Kirby: Peach-chan y Zelda-san son buena gente.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika.

Sam: Cierto, Mario y Link son muy afortunados al tener novias asi.

M/L: **=/=**

Snake:Espero que cuiden muy bien de ellas cuando me despidan de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. T.T

Pit: No te deprimas Snake, estoy seguro de que no lo despedirán.

Melisa: Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse.

Mario: Espero que no estén vistiendo esas ropas vulgares tuyas.

Las princesas aparecieron con unas hermosas prendas, la rubia vestía una camisa sin mangas rosa clarito y una falda rosa fuerte y unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color; la castaña vestía una camisa de manga corta color morado y una falda del mismo color pero de un tono más oscuro y al final unas botas cafés.

Peach: ¿Qué tal nos vemos?

Mario (ruborizado): T-te ves muy guapa Peach.

Link (sonrojado): Zelda, te ves muy linda.

Pch/Z: Gracias.

Peach: Pero creo que necesitamos más ropa.

Zelda: No podemos vestir esto únicamente.

Subordinado3: Pues vayan al centro comercial, allí hay mucha ropa que escoger.

Sam: Es cierto, hay un centro comercial aquí cerca.

Pit: Van a necesitar un guía lo mejor es que las acompañemos.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika.

Kirby: Tienes razon, necesitamos dinero.

Mario (contando sus monedas): Descuiden, estas monedas de oro del reino serán suficiente.

Link (sostiene unos cristales): Si no, estas rupias.

M/L/K/P: Vámonos/Pika.

Melisa (bloquea la puerta): Esperen, esperen, esperen ¿van a ir asi?

Mario: ¿Por qué?

Melisa: Porque obvio esa no es ropa para salir.

Link: Pero no tenemos otra cosa que ponernos.

Melisa (los arrastra a un cuarto): Déjenmelo a mí, yo soy experta en cambios de look.

Peach (se encela): ¿A dónde vas con mi Mario-san?

Zelda: Descuida, Melisa-chan solo les hará un cambio de look.

-_PAUSA_-

Melisa (con un micrófono): Perdón por la tardanza pero por fin he terminado, ahora les mostrare como quedaron los Smashers.

Y asi la pelota rosada y el roedor amarillo salieron con nueva ropa, Kirby con una camisa pequeña color rosa fuerte que tenía estampado una estrella dorada y Pikachu usaba un suéter amarillo con capucha, se veían bien monos.

El fontanero y el espadachín aparecieron, Mario usaba su gorra roja con su inicial, una camisa de mismo color que tenía encima un chaleco azul marino y al final unos pantalones de mezclilla. Link, en lugar del enorme sombrero puntiagudo tenía una gorra verde (la tenía en posición inclinada) que combinaba perfectamente con una camiseta verde oscuro más un pantalón de mezclilla color café y al final unos tenis color blanco.

Peach: KYAH~ Kirby-chan y Pikachu-chan se ven muy monos.

Snake: Realmente se ven bien, buen trabajo cadete M, espero que diseñes ropa asi para mi sustituto

Melisa (fastidiada): Snake-senpai, no te despedirán, acompáñame tengo algo de ropa que diseñe para ti.

Zelda (ve a Mario y Link): ¿Qué les ocurre? Están muy rojos.

Link: Es que no estoy acostumbrado a usar esta ropa.

Mario: Me siento más a gusto con mi ropa de fontanero.

Navi: Pero se ven bien, al igual que Sam-chan y Pit-kun.

Sam, en lugar de ese raro traje azul llevaba una blusa azul clarito que combinaba con sus ojos azul cielo y un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos, el ángel llevaba una camisa blanca que tenía encima un chaleco abierto grisáceo más un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos cafés, la camisa y el chaleco tenían dos aberturas para sus alas.

Melisa (con ropa casual): No perdamos tiempo, VAMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL.

Snake (con un traje formal): MEL, NO ME IMITES. _("Espero que mi sustituto tampoco T.T")_

…

Durante el recorrido del centro comercial, las princesas compraron vestidos, zapatos, camisetas, faldas, joyas, tan caras que al fontanero solo le quedaba una moneda de oro y a Link una rupia verde. Snake estuvo todo el trayecto preguntándose como seria su reemplazo. Kirby y Pikachu se la pasaron todo el día en la tienda de dulces, Sam y Pit tuvieron que ir a buscar una nueva capsula para dormir pues la rubia no había logrado convencer a Snake que arreglara el problema de su capsula destruida.

Snake: Mel ¿Crees que mi sustituto sea joven o viejo?

Melisa: MALDITA SEA NO TE DESPEDIRAN SNAKE-SENPAI.

Kirby (con una paleta): MMM, Que rico, esta paleta de fresa esta deliciosa.

Pikachu (saboreando su paleta): Pika pika pika.

Sam (deprimida): No puedo creer que no pudimos encontrar una nueva capsula de dormir.

Pit: Bueno es que la gente normal duerme en camas…

Link (viendo su rupia): Espero que Peach y Zelda estén satisfechas.

Mario (viendo su moneda): No puedo creer que lo cara que es la ropa en la tierra.

Peach (emocionada y con unas bolsas): Esta ropa es muy linda, y es perfecta para nosotras Zelda-chan.

Zelda: Lo sé, asi no tendremos que usar un solo conjunto Peach-chan…

Mario: ¿Necesitan otra cosa?

Pch/Z: NO, ESTAMOS SATISFE…

En ese momento, una ráfaga de aire levanto las faldas de las princesas, dejando ver lo que había debajo de estas.

M/L (sangran por la nariz y se desmayan): …

Melisa (les baja las faldas): … (Susurrando) ¿Qué onda con sus calzones de niña de kínder?

Peach (sonrojada): Son las únicas bragas que tenemos…

Melisa: (susurro) Necesitan bragas, (voltea) Mario-kun, Link-san ¿Tienen…? (los ve desmayados). ¿Qué les paso?

Snake: Se desmayaron mientras sangraban por la nariz al ver los calzones de sus novias.

Kirby (a 5 pasos de ellos): Snake-san, por favor, si alguien pregunta… no conocemos a esos dos.

Snake: ¿Por qué?

Kirby: No me gusta juntarme con gente que sangra de la nariz, me da asco.

Pikachu (con Kirby): Pika pika pika_ ("a mí tampoco me caen bien, Kirby-san")._

Pit (con ellos): Yo soy un ángel, no acostumbro juntarme con gente asi.

Sam (con ellos): Yo soy mujer.

Mario (se despierta): ¿De qué me perdí?

Melisa: ¿Te queda algo de dinero? Peach-chan y Zelda-chan necesitan más ropa.

M/L: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

…

Mario: Ya nos dejaron sin nada…

Link: Espero que ya no necesiten más…

Al salir del centro comercial, los Smashers observaron a muchos civiles gritando y corriendo desesperados. Voltearon a la dirección donde venía esa gente y observaron un agujero en el cielo igual al de la otra vez más una mujer de pelo negro que tenía un vestido rojo que estaba riendo como una lunática.

Mario: Parece que llego otra Nigro y más Primids.

Link: Que bueno que traje mi Master Sword.

Kirby: Muy bien, hora de un poco de acción.

Pikachu: Pika!

Peach (confusa): ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo.

Zelda: ¿Qué es un Primid? ¿Qué es Nigro?

Snake: Los Primids son aliens que se alimentan de la fuerza vital de los seres vivos, los Nigro son personas que se dedican a las artes oscuras.

Sam: Snake, necesitamos un plan para derrotarlos.

Snake: Esta bien, es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora que tarde o temprano me despedirán.

Pch/Z: Nosotras ayudaremos.

Mario: De ninguna manera, ustedes se quedan aquí.

Peach: Pero, Mario-san…

Mario: Melisa, llévalas a un lugar seguro.

Melisa (se las lleva): Vengan conmigo.

Snake: Esta vez hay cinco grupos, los Primids normales, los Sword Primids, los Boom Primids, los Spaak y los Scope Primids que usan pistolas, Mario se encargara del primer escuadrón, Link del segundo, Kirby de los Boom, Pikachu de los Spaak, ángel y ciborg eliminaran a los Scope, después de eso, deben matar a la Nigro y cerrar el portal. ¿Podrán hacerlo Smash Brothers?

Smashers: Los Smash Brothers podemos.

Link: Oigan que buen slogan.

Mario (derrota a los Primids): Tomen… mueran… son demasiado lentos.

Link (derrota a los Sword): HAHA, ¿Y se hacen llamar espadachines?... no saben controlar una espada.

Kirby (matando a los Boom): IYA HEY… son muy torpes… seguro tienen un sabor horrible.

Pikachu (matando Spaak): PIKACHU!

S/Pt: (matando a los Scope) Sam te falto uno/ cuidado con ese de atrás.

Peach (en una azotea): Pobre de mí Mario-san, me gustaría ayudarlo.

Zelda (seria): Debemos ayudarlos, hay que demostrarles que ya no somos esas princesas que siempre eran secuestradas.

Melisa: Vayan entonces, que les vaya muy bien.

Navi: Pero tengan cuidado.

…

Nigro (Lanza una bola llameante): QUEMENSE HASTA MORIR. (Golpea a Sam)

Sam (se cae): AUCH.

Pit (la salva): Sam ¿Estas bien?

Sam: Si, es solo una quemadura leve.

Nigro: HAHAHA, TONTOS, A MI NO PODRAN VENCERME COMO A METALIC, LA NIGRO QUE CONTROLA EL METAL Y QUE AHORA ESTA MUERTA, YO, FARENTHEI, LA NIGRO DE FUEGO, ME ENCARGARE DE LIQUIDARLOS.

Mario: (Lanza una FIREBALL) Cállate, hablas mucho.

Farenthei (detiene la bola y se la regresa): TUS LLAMAS NO PODRAN CONTRA MI, BAKA.

Mario (esquiva la bola): Rayos, tiene buen control del fuego igual que yo.

Farenthei: POR ESO ME LLAMAN LA REINA DEL FUEGO.

Mario: Pues si tú eres la reina, yo soy el rey de las llamas (lanza 20 bolas de fuego).

Farenthei (se las regresa): No servirá de nada, tu control del fuego es muy inferior al mío.

Mario (esquivando): Rayos, es muy fuerte.

Link (en un StarSurf): Déjamela a mí. (Saca su espada).

Farenthei (prepara otra bola de fuego): NO LO LOGRARAS (la lanza) DERRETIRE TU ESPADA CON MI BOLA DE FUEGO.

Link (batea la bola): Esta Master Sword fue forjada por las diosas, no la destruirás tan fácil. (Se dirige a la Nigro).

Farenthei (crea una barrera llameante): NO ME DERROTARAS.

Link: Demonios…

Farenthei: AHAHA, NUNCA ATRAVESARAN MI MURO DE FUEGO.

Kirby (con una manguera): Eso es lo que crees (apaga el fuego).

Farenthei: DIABLOS, AGUA.

Pikachu: PIKA.

Farenthei (electrocutada): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Mario: Toma esto de parte mía "reina de fuego" (lanza 30 bolas de fuego).

Farenthei: AUCH, AUCH, DUELE.

Sam: Perfecto, ahora hay que matarla.

M/L/K/P/S/Pt: (se dirigen a la Nigro).

Pero justo cuando iban a matar a la nigro de fuego, unos pequeños monstruitos que parecían sacados de una caricatura, de distintos colores, los atraparon dejándolos sin escape.

Monstruitos: _Mite, mite, mite, mite._

Mario: ¿Qué es esto?

Pit: Son los Mite, vienen del mismo lugar que los Primids, son muy fuertes.

Mites: _No los dejaremos escapar. Mite._

Farenthei: AHAHAHA, AHORA QUE MIS BEBES LOS TIENEN SIN SALIDA, SERA FACIL MATARLOS, pero saben (ve a Mario) el chaparro me agrada, quizá me quede con él para enseñarle como controlar el fuego correctamente.

Mario: Yo ya se controlar el fuego… y tú no me agradas.

Link: ¿Cómo te puede agradar este gordo con bigote Nigro?

Mario: NO ESTOY GORDO Y NO OFENDAS A MI BIGOTE.

Farenthei: Para mi tu bigote es muy lindo.

Link: Tienes gustos muy raros Farenthei, al igual que Peach.

Mario: Tu novia es la de gustos extraños "duende".

Farenthei: ¿Quién es esa Peach?

Kirby: Es la novia de Mario-san.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Sam: Asi es Pikachu, Peach es la novia más amable y cariñosa del mundo.

Pit: Asi que puedes olvidarte de que Mario se vaya contigo.

Farenthei (se acerca a Mario): ¿Qué tal si te ofrezco el doble de lo que ella te da? Solo tienes que abandonar a tu novia y a tus compañeros.

Peach (la golpea): NO TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIO.

Mario: ¿Peach? ¿No estabas con Melisa?

Zelda (seria): Se veía que estaban en aprietos, asi que decidimos venir a ayudarlos.

Peach (viendo a la Nigro): "¿EL DOBLE DE LO QUE YO LE DOY?" ¿Cómo piensas darle el doble de mis cariños estúpida mujerzuela?

Farenthei: ¿Esta es Peach? Ni es tan bonita (ve a Mario) ¿Seguro que no prefieres venir conmigo?

Peach (se enfada): ¿Qué? YA VERAS MALDITA NIGRO, ZELDA ENCARGATE DE LOS MITES Y YO DE ESTA PROSTITUTA.

Zelda: De acuerdo (golpea a los Mites).

Link: Cuidado, no nos vayas a golpear a nosotros.

Peach (lanza un vegetal): TOMA ESTO, NO TE PERDONARE POR COQUETEAR CON MI MARIO-SAN.

Farenthei (esquiva): ¿Por qué Mario está contigo? NO ERES NADA ATRACTIVA, SEGURO AHORA MISMO ESTA PENSANDO EN MI OFERTA.

Peach: EL JAMAS ACEPTARA TU OFERTA, ME QUIERE A MI (trata de golpearla).

Farenthei (Esquiva el golpe): ¿SEGURA QUE TE QUIERE?

Peach: CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURA, A MARIO-SAN LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS DE "SANGRE AZUL" Y TU NO ERES DE SANGRE AZUL.

Farenthei: SI LO SOY, MI SANGRE ES AZUL POR QUE SOY LA REINA DE FUEGO. (Le lanza una bola de fuego).

Peach (Batea la bola con un sartén): ESO NO CUENTA.

Farenthei: ¿CREES QUE CON ESE SARTEN ME VAS A DERROTAR?

Peach (la golpea con el sartén): NO SUBESTIMES MI SARTEN DEL DOLOR.

Farenthei (se enfurece): AHORA VERAS MALDITA ZORRA. (Enciende fuego por todo su cuerpo) TE ENVIARE AL INFIERNO.

Zelda (con un extintor): No te dejare! (la ataca)

Farenthei (cubierta de espuma): MIS LLAMAS.

Zelda (le lanza el DIN'S FIRE): TOMA ESTO.

Farenthei: DUELE.

Zelda: AHORA PEACH.

Peach: SI (ataca a la nigro con el PEACH BOMBER)

Farenthei (debilitándose): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Peach: Eso te pasa por coquetear con mi novio.

Farenthei: Desgraciadas, lo pagaran (se convierte en polvo).

Primids, Spaak y Mites derrotados: (se convierten en Partículas Evil y regresan al portal).

Pch/Z: (destruyen el portal) MISION CUMPLIDA.

M/L (Avergonzados): NO ERA NECESARIO QUE NOS AYUDARAN, PUDIMOS DERROTAR A LA NIGRO SOLOS.

Zelda: Si claro, lo que ustedes digan.

Peach: Tenia que ayudar, no iba a permitir que esa nigro te estuviera seduciendo.

Link: Esa Nigro tenía unos gustos muy raros ¿Quién se enamoraría de un gordo bigotudo?

Mario (enojado): QUE NO ME LLAMES GORDO "CARA DE DUENDE CON ARETES".

Link: NO SOY UN DUENDE, SOY UN ESPADACHIN Y SON PEARCINGS GORDINFLON.

Mario: ES PURO MUSCULO.

Zelda: ja ja ja, ustedes realmente se llevan bien.

Todos menos Peach y Zelda: ¿En serio?

Zelda: Claro, "los mejores amigos son los que siempre pelean".

Mario: ¿Amigos?

Link: Apenas si nos conocemos.

Kirby: ¿Entonces Pikachu-san y yo aún no somos los mejores amigos?

Zelda: Claro que lo son.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika?

Zelda: Es un decir Pikachu-kun, tú y tu amiga Kirby son grandes amigos.

Kirby: Soy hombre.

Zelda: UPS, Gomen, Kirby-kun.

Reportera (aparece de la nada): Estamos aquí afuera del centro comercial donde los Smash Brothers han vuelto a derrotar a otra Nigro y su ejército de Primids pero OH sorpresa, hay más Smashers. (Se acerca a las princesas) ¿Cómo se llaman y de dónde vienen?

Peach: Me llamo Peach Toadstool, soy la novia de Mario-san.

Zelda: Mi nombre es Zelda y salgo con Link-kun.

Reportera: Increíble, no sabía que esos dos tenían novia. (Ve a Snake) ¿Usted las encontró y las recolecto jefe de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.?

Snake (deprimido): Ex jefe de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. gracias a ustedes paparazis me va a despedir por que se ha revelado todo sobre la Organización.

Melisa: NO LO CREO. (Con un teléfono) ACABAN DE LLAMAR TUS SUPERIORES DICEN QUE EN OTROS LUGARES TAMBIEN SE REVELO SOBRE LA O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. Y NO PUEDEN DESPEDIRLOS A TODOS ASI QUE CONSERVARAS TU EMPLEO.

Navi: ADEMAS LA PALABRA "SECRETO" NO ESTA EN LAS SIGLAS DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN.

Snake: ENTONCES SIGO SIENDO MIEMBRO DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN?

Melisa: ASI ES SENPAI.

Snake (emocionado): QUE BIEN.

Pit: Es la primera vez que veo a Snake tan feliz.

Sam: Espero que asi ya me preste atención y repare mi capsula.

Reportera: Y díganme Peach y Zelda ¿Qué harán ahora?

Peach: Zelda-chan y yo pensamos quedarnos en la base y ayudar a nuestros amados.

Zelda: Podemos ayudar en los labores de la casa, prepararles comida, ayudarles a derrotar a esos monstruos…

Y otra ráfaga de viento apareció y levanto las faldas de la rubia y la castaña exponiendo sus pantaletas que Melisa les escogió.

Pch/Z (se bajan las faldas): MIS BRAGAS.

SS/ Mel: No de nuevo.

M/L: (sangran de la nariz y se desmayan)

K/P/S/Pt (se alejan 10 pasos): No los conocemos.

-_ENDING_-

AVANCES:

Mario: Link, recuérdame porque estoy preparando cemento.

Link: El cemento nos servirá para reestructurar el edificio que derribamos.

Mario: Fueron los Primids ¿Por qué no lo hacen ellos?

Kirby: Porque los eliminamos.

Mario: Cambiando de tema ¿No creen que la aparición de Peach y Zelda fue algo repentina?

Peach: Es que ya queríamos aparecer.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Mario: No me apresures Pikachu!

Zelda: Deben estar muy cansados ¿Quieren algo de comer?

Peach: Preparamos obentos para ustedes.

M/L/K/P: SMASH BROTHERS próximo capítulo: Crear daño, reparar daño.

Mario: ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Más Primids!

**Yo: Ya sé que están pensando ¿Cómo se me ocurre escribir una escena donde una chica que no es Peach coquetea con Mario? Bueno es que necesitaba los celos de Peach para este chapter.**

**Mizu: Yo creo que lo que en realidad están pensando es "este es un pésimo fic".**

**Yo: ¡Tú cállate!**

**¿?: Onee-chan ¿Por qué Mario y Link sangraron de la nariz al ver los calzones de sus novias?**

**Yo: Es por que este fic es de genero Ecchi, Taechi.**

**Taechi: Pero ¿Por qué sangran de la nariz?**

**Mizu: Te lo diremos luego.**

**Yo: Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye bye~.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**En este fic, Peach tiene una personalidad alegre, cariñosa y amable pero es muy celosa, cuando pelea es ruda, violenta y gritona.**

**Zelda es humilde, amable, tranquila y no es tan celosa como Peach, tiene el pelo castaño porque en mi opinión se ve mejor asi, cuando pelea es seria y agresiva.**

**El ataque que hace Mario al saltar sobre alguien y aplastarlo se llama JUMP SMASH.**

**El ataque que hace Link al aplastar a alguien con su escudo se llama TRIFORCE SMASH. (Yo lo invente)**


	3. Cap 3 crear daño

**Yo: HELLO, aquí está el chapter3, espero les guste mucho.**

**Simbología:**

Aaa palabras textuales (Aaa) acciones de los personajes. _("Aaa")_ pensamientos

… cambio de escenario **(Aaa)** comentarios de la autora _Aaa_ flashback

Ciudad de Tokio, doce de la madrugada…

Mario (derrotando unos Primids): Malditos Primids ¿Cómo se les ocurre atacar justo cuando estamos durmiendo?

Link (venciendo a los Sword): Me las pagaran por haberme despertado.

K/P: TOMEN ESTO PRIMIDS/ PIKA

Snake: Smashers tengan cuidado, el portal esta debajo de un edificio, si no lo destruyen rápido, se lo tragara.

Mario (lanzando FIREBALLS): Descuida Snake, vamos a tener mucho cuidado.

Todos (destruyen a los Primids): LISTO.

Primids derrotados: _Primid, Primid, Primid. _(Se convierten en partículas y regresan al portal… y de paso se tragan el edificio).

Mario: ¿Teníamos que destruir el portal antes de derrotarlos?

Snake: Si…

M/L/K/P: ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS/PIKA PIKA

-_OPENING_-

Presidente de Tokio: ¿Cómo es posible que hayan dejado que esos Primids destruyeran la mayor parte del edificio Shokuma? **(en la actualidad este edificio no existe)**

Smashers: Gomenasai…

Snake: Buen día cadetes, ahora mismo, los Smash Brothers están en un grave lio, anoche, un ejército de Primids nos atacó cerca de las doce de la madrugada, los derrotamos pero… destruyeron gran parte del edificio Shokuma, el presidente nos está regañando por haber permitido que esto pasara, por suerte, se cómo arreglar el problema…

**Capítulo 1 Crear daño, reparar daño**

Presidente: ¿Cómo piensan arreglar el daño que hicieron?

Snake: En primer lugar: Fue culpa de los Primids, en segunda: no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de reparar el edificio.

Mario: ¿Cómo Snake? Si quedo hecho ruinas.

Snake (les entrega unas escobas): Felicitaciones, a partir de ahora, estarán en el control de daños.

Smashers: ¿Control de qué?

Snake: Es un servicio de limpieza, su trabajo es reparar el daño provocado por terremotos, huracanes, guerras y en este caso: por pelear con Primids.

Mario: Pero fue culpa de los Primids ¿Por qué no lo hacen ellos?

Presidente: ¿Te refieres a los monstruos que tú y los demás recién eliminaron?

Kirby: Descuide presidente-san, no descansaremos hasta que el edificio quede reparado.

Presidente: Bien, espero que esté listo antes de que cante un gallo (se va).

Mario: ¿Cómo vamos a reparar este edificio antes de que cante un gallo?

Snake: Ahora que son parte del control de daños les resultara muy fácil.

Link: Pero no sabemos nada de reparar edificios.

Snake: Es fácil, solo deben agregar yeso en los huecos de las paredes, pegar los ladrillos con el cemento en las partes donde falte estructura y limpiar el polvo.

Mario: Ok, si eso es todo, supongo que podemos hacerlo.

Melisa: ESPEREN, antes de hacer nada, pónganse el uniforme de control de daños.

Minutos después, los 4 aparecieron vestidos con las ropas que usaban cuando no estaban peleando (las del capítulo anterior) y encima el uniforme naranja del control del daños.

Snake: Hiciste un buen trabajo Mel.

Melisa: No es nada senpai.

Snake: Muy bien comiencen a trabajar.

Link: ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a ayudar?

Snake: Estoy muy ocupado, además fue culpa suya por no destruir el portal antes de matar a los Primids, yo no tengo nada que ver.

M/L/K/P: maldito/ Pika.

…

Kirby: Muy bien amigos, tenemos que reparar el edificio Shokuma a como dé lugar, yo me encargare de limpiar el polvo.

Link: Yo me encargo del yeso.

Pikachu: PIKA.

Mario: Pikachu se encargara de las fallas técnicas ¿y yo?

Link: Tú prepara el cemento.

Mario: ¿Qué? ¿Saben lo difícil que es preparar cemento para reparar todo el daño del edificio?

Link: Solo debes mesclar el polvo con agua hasta que esté listo para empezar a pegar ladrillos, además, es un buen ejercicio para empezar a bajar de peso.

Mario: QUE NO ESTOY GORDO.

…

Mientras, en la base O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

Peach: Me pregunto cómo estará Mario-san y los demás.

Zelda: Deben estar reparando el edificio que destruyeron los Primids.

Peach: Y supongo que deben estar esforzándose mucho.

Zelda: Nosotras también debemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

Peach: Muy cierto.

Pch/Z (empiezan a lavar ropa): NOS ESFORZAREMOS AL MAXIMO.

…

Mario (mesclando cemento): Que difícil es preparar cemento…

Kirby (inhalando polvo): ESPERO QUE CON ESTO QUEDE BIEN LIMPIOOOOO.

Pikachu (reparando los cables eléctricos): PIKA PIKA PIKA _("Si se trata de electricidad, yo soy un experto")._

Link (con el yeso): Esto es muy sencillo.

La verdad, reparar el edificio sonaba muy sencillo, pero pronto, los Smash Brothers descubrirán que no es tan fácil como parece, sobre todo si te distraes con facilidad y eres muy crédulo y los Smashers no eran la excepción, la primera víctima es la bola rosada…

Kirby (en una grúa recogiendo los escombros): _REPARANDO~ REPARANDO~ _(ve algo) ¿Are? QUE RICO UN SANDWICH. (Se sale del vehículo sin apagarlo).

Mario: Listo, termine de hacer el cemento (escucha el motor de la grúa) ¿Are? (se voltea y ve la grúa dirigiéndose hacia él) MAMA MIA (Sale corriendo).

Link (termina de enyesar): Listo. Esto ya está. (Escucha algo) ¿Qué es ese sonido? (la pared empieza a caerse) ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Kirby (con una roca): Que raro, no era un sándwich, era una roca pero… (Ve la grúa destruyendo la pared) RAYOS, OLVIDE APAGAR EL MOTOR. (Lo apaga) Caray soy muy descuidado.

Mario (sale de los escombros): ¿Dónde estabas Kirby? Se supone que tú estabas a cargo de la grúa.

Kirby: Gomen Mario-san, es que me pareció ver un sándwich que resultó ser una roca y pues como tenía hambre me baje del auto y se me olvido apagarlo…

Link: Espera ¿Confundiste una roca con un sándwich?

Mario: ¿Quién confunde una roca con un emparedado?

Link: ¿Y en qué mundo te encuentras sándwiches tirados en la calle y los recoges para comerlos?

Kirby (haciendo un puchero): Es que soy bien glotón…

Mario: Bueno eso no importa.

Link: Lo mejor es que sigamos con nuestro trabajo.

Pikachu: Pika pika ¿pika pika?

Mario: Estamos bien Pikachu, lo que pasa es que Kirby se descuidó y destruyo la pared.

…

Primer desastre hecho pero esto es solo el comienzo, la segunda víctima fue Pikachu.

Pikachu (enciende las luces): PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA _("que bien, las luces están listas") _(Escucha algo) Pika? (ve un dulce) PIKA PIKA! (va tras el).

Mario (pegando ladrillos): Ya casi termino…

Pikachu (destruye los ladrillos por perseguir el dulce): PIKA

Mario: PIKACHU QUE HACES?

Pikachu (atraviesa otra pared): PIKA

Link: LO ACABO DE ENYESAR PIKACHU.

Pikachu (causando desorden): PIKA, PIKA, PIKA…

Kirby: PIKACHU-SAN, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Pikachu (agarra el dulce): PIKA! (a punto de llevárselo a la boca).

Mario: NO TE COMAS ESA CUCARACHA.

Pikachu (confundido): Pika? (ve que no es un dulce si no un insecto) PIKA (lo suelta).

Link: Pikachu! ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? Causaste más destrozos de los que había y encima estabas a punto de comerte un insecto.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika.

Mario: ¿Creíste que la cucaracha era un dulce? ¡¿Quién confunde un insecto con un dulce?!

Link: ¿Y cuando has visto golosinas que se mueven?

Pikachu (llorando): PIKA

Kirby: Descuida Pikachu-san, a mí también me paso lo mismo, pero eso no importa, hay que seguir reparando el edificio.

Pikachu (animado): Pika!

…

¿? (Cerca de ahí): Mi plan está funcionando, esos tontos no repararan el edificio tan fácil, si lo hacen, me costara más trabajo encontrar el tesoro que estoy buscando, cuando lo encuentre, enviare a los de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. al inframundo…

…

Snake (descansando y bebiendo un refresco): Uff, algo refrescante era lo que necesitaba para aguantar este calor.

Pit: ¿No deberías ayudar a los demás con el edificio Shokuma?

Snake: Es responsabilidad suya, no mía.

Sam: Pero ellos son tu responsabilidad, tú los encontraste y los aceptaste como miembros de la organización.

Snake: Ellos tuvieron la culpa por no destruir ese portal antes de matar a los Primids, por lo tanto, ellos deben hacerse cargo de los destrozos.

Melisa: senpai, tu no especificaste que debían destruir el portal antes que los Primids, tu solo les dijiste_"Smashers tengan cuidado, el portal está debajo de un edificio, si no lo destruyen rápido, se lo tragara". _Asi que, en parte, fue culpa tuya por no especificar lo que tenían que hacer.

Snake: … Bueno, supongo que puedo ir a supervisarlos.

Pch/Z (con obentos): NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN VAMOS.

Snake: No perdamos tiempo… VAMOS AL EDIFICIO SHOKUMA QUE SEGURO NO TARDA EN SER REPARADO.

…

Snake (viendo el edificio): ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! ¡¿No se supone que lo iban a reparar?! QUEDO PEOR QUE LAS TORRES GEMELAS DE NUEVA YORK.

Melisa: No exageres senpai.

Mario: Lo sentimos Snake, lo que pasa es que tuvimos algunas imprudencias.

Snake (mirada acusadora): ¿Qué imprudencias?

Kirby: Es que por haber confundido una roca con un sándwich olvide apagar el motor de la grúa y esta destruyo una pared…

Melisa: ¿Confundiste una roca con un sándwich?

Snake: Y la grúa hizo esto?

Kirby: No, Pikachu-san confundió una cucaracha con un dulce y por perseguirla destruyo muchas cosas…

Melisa: CONFUNDIO UN INSECTO CON UN DULCE?

Snake (señala el edificio): ¿Y todo esto lo provoco el roedor eléctrico?

Link: No de hecho…

…

_Link (enyesando las paredes): Hay, Pikachu realmente hizo un desorden (escucha algo y se voltea) ¿Quién anda ahí? (ve un espíritu maligno) UN ESPIRITU MALIGNO (saca su Master Sword) ACABARE CON EL (Lo persigue) VEN ACA MALIGNO (tira la carretilla de cemento)._

_Mario: LINK, IDIOTA, QUE HACES?_

_Link (destruye una pared): VUELVE ACA (Lanza su boomerang y tumba unos botes de basura) NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA._

_Kirby: LINK-SAN ACABO DE LIMPIAR ESO._

_Link (dispara unas flechas y le da a las bolsas de cemento): YA VERAS ESPIRITU MALIGNO (Lanza una bomba) DESAPARECE._

_Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA ("LINK-SAN, NO LANZES BOMBAS")_

_Link (agarra al espíritu) TE TENGO._

_Mario: BAKA, SUELTA ESE PAJARO._

_Link (confundido): ¿Pájaro? (el pájaro lo empieza a picotear) DUELE._

…

Navi: ¿Y cómo confundiste un pájaro con un espíritu maligno?

Link: Yo tampoco sé cómo.

Snake: ¿Y la bomba que arrojaste causo esto?

Link: No, la culpa de todo esto fue (señala a Mario) este gordo con bigote que quemo el rascacielos y lo hecho a perder más.

…

_Mario (pegando ladrillos): Vaya, nos está costando trabajo terminar el edificio Shokuma por culpa de mis compañeros que últimamente han visto comida, monstruos… (Escucha algo) ¿Are? (ve algo) UNA PLANTA DINOPIRAÑA. (Lanza 3000 FIREBALLS) VETE DE AQUÍ._

_Link: TONTO, DEJA DE ARROJAR TUS FIREBALLS._

_Mario: (Lanza 4000 FIREBALLS) TE VOY A QUEMAR VIVA._

_Kirby: MARIO-SAN ESTAS QUEMANDO EL EDIFICIO SHOKUMA._

_Mario (disparando bolas de fuego a lo loco): NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR DINO PIRAÑA._

_Pikachu: PIKA PIKA _

_Mario (agarra la serpiente): TE TENGO DINOPIRAÑA._

_Link: SUELTA ESA MANGUERA TONTO CON BIGOTE._

_Mario: ¿MANGUERA? (abre la manguera sin querer… es de presión alta asi que no lo puede manejar por lo tanto inundara el edificio)._

_Link (llevado por la corriente): WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA._

_Kirby (tratando de salvarse): GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH._

_Pikachu (tratando de nadar contra corriente): PIKA PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

_Mario (cierra la manguera): LISTO YA ESTA (ve lo que ha hecho) Ups realmente cause un desastre._

_L/K/P: (lo ven con ira)._

_**TRIFORCE+ DREAM+ PIKACHU SMASH.**_

…

Link: Y asi fue como paso…

Peach: ¿Confundiste una manguera con una dinopiraña?

Zelda: ¿Qué es una dinopiraña?

Mario: Es una planta carnívora de mi planeta, las normales tienen tallo verde, cabeza roja y redonda y tienen colmillos de piraña, pero algunas son enormes con cuerpos de dinosaurio, por eso el nombre "dinopiraña".

Snake: Entonces el hombre saltador provoco esto.

Link: Si, esto es culpa suya.

Mario: Un segundo! Yo no tuve la culpa, acuérdense…

…

_Kirby: UN WADDLE DEE LO ASESINARE (destruye todo con su HAMMER y FINAL CUTTER) WHO IYA HEY._

_Mario: DEJA EN PAZ ESA PELOTA._

_Y también…_

_Pikachu: PIKA PIKA ("El equipo Rocket") (Arroja impactruenos a lo loco) PIKACHU._

_Kirby: PIKACHU-SAN DEJA A ESOS CIVILES._

_Y luego…_

_Mario: LOS DESTRUIRE PARATROOPAS (Golpea todo con su SUPER JUMP PUNCH)._

_Link: DEJA ESAS PALOMAS MARIO BAKA._

_Y después…_

_Link (arrasa con todo): LOS ACABARE DEMONIOS._

_Mario: DEJA DE PERSEGUIR A ESAS RATAS._

_Pero la mayor metida de pata fue…_

_Mario (destruye el cemento): LOS ACABARE GOOMBAS._

_Link (destruye las herramientas): MUERAN MALIGNOS._

_K/P (arrasan con todo): DULCES/PIKA._

…

Mario: En resumen, la culpa no fue mía, ustedes también son responsables.

Link: Pero tú fuiste el que causo más destrozos.

Mario: ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo solo queme e inunde el edificio! ¡Tú fuiste el que por confundir un pájaro con un espíritu maligno arrojo una bomba y destruyo las ventanas!

Link: ¡Pero tú fuiste el que confundió unas palomas con unos Paratroopas y destruyo las paredes!

Mario: ¡Pero tu confundiste unas ratas con demonios y arrasaste con la mayoría de las herramientas que necesitábamos!

Kirby: Pero amigos, ustedes no fueron los que ocasionaron tanto destrozo, yo derribe una pared, derribe los botes de basura, destruí ventanas y las columnas que sirven para sostener el edificio, yo soy el que provoco más destrozos.

Pikachu (animándolo): Pika, pika pika, pika pika, pika pika, pika, pika pika pika.

Kirby: No amigo, no fuiste el que causo más destrozo por destruir ladrillos, cables eléctricos y el yeso.

Mario: Saben, creo que todos somos responsables de este desorden, ninguno causo más desastre que otro.

Link: Eso es cierto.

Kirby: Es cierto, todos somos culpables de dejar el edificio Shokuma peor que como estaba antes y destruir los materiales que necesitábamos para repararlo.

Mario: Realmente somos malos reparando edificios.

M/L/K/P (riéndose): Ja ja ja j/ Pika pika pika.

_**SOLID SMASH! x 4**_

Snake: SON UNOS INUTILES BUENOS PARA NADA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN TAN IDIOTAS E IMPRUDENTES.

M/L/K/P: Lo sentimos/ Pika…

Snake: *suspiro* Ok, lo bueno es que todavía se puede reparar el edificio.

Mario: Nos ayudaras Snake?

Snake: Claro, después de todo son mi responsabilidad, voy a supervisarlos para que podamos reparar el edificio lo más rápido posible.

Pit: Nosotros también ayudamos.

Sam: Se ve que necesitan manos extras.

M/L/K/P: VAMOS A DEJAR EL EDIFICIO COMO NUEVO ENTONCES /PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA.

…

Por desgracia, las manos extras no eran suficiente para dejar el edificio Shokuma como nuevo, las alucinaciones siguieron presente:

Mario confundió una ardilla con un Koopa y por perseguirla, derramo todo el cemento, como castigo, recibió un TRIFORCE SMASH. Link, por confundir una mosca con un monstruo de la oscuridad derribo más paredes y ventanas, recibió un SOLID SMASH de castigo. A Kirby le pareció que uno de los cuartos del edificio tenia dulces y se lo trago entero, recibió un zape de castigo. Pikachu creyó que los cables eléctricos eran serpientes y los destruyo, su castigo fue hacer 25 vueltas a la manzana. Pit y Sam creyeron haber visto Primids y derribaron los ladrillos, recibieron un JUMP+ TRIFORCE+ DREAM+ PIKACHU+SOLID SMASH. Zelda y Peach, quienes estaban haciendo la comida, creyeron ver unas Nigro acercarse a sus novios y destruyeron algunas paredes, fueron regañadas por Snake. Melisa y Navi, creyeron haber visto un violador y una señora con matamoscas y por usar las escobas como arma, las rompieron junto con unos vidrios que iban a servir para reemplazar las ventanas rotas, las mandaron a la esquina.

¿? (Observando): Realmente esos Smashers son fáciles de engañar, solo falta una "travesura" más y convertiré el edificio Shokuma en un terreno baldío para encontrar mi amado tesoro y eliminar a la Organización que mato a mis hermanas…

Snake (viendo su reloj): Son las 5:30 de la tarde, y aun no acabamos.

Melisa: Es culpa de las alucinaciones que hemos tenido últimamente.

Snake: Es cierto… (Pensativo).

Link (limpiando): _("Esto es raro, estamos teniendo muchas alucinaciones ¿Por qué será?")._

Kirby (viendo a Link): Nee, Link-san.

Link: ¿Qué pasa?

Kirby: ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto muy serio.

Link: Nada, solo pensaba ¿No es raro que estemos alucinando mucho?

Kirby: Es cierto, es como si una fuerza misteriosa estuviera creando esas alucinaciones impidiéndonos trabajar, ¡Pero no caeremos esta vez!

Link:_ ("¿fuerza misteriosa? Yo creo que es más que una fuerza misteriosa…")_

Snake: Si mi intuición no falla, tal vez lo que provoca las alucinaciones sea algún ser maligno que tiene la capacidad de jugar con la mente de las personas no importa si son humanos o aliens.

Link: _("Y lo más probable es que sea un Nigro muy astuto que no quiere que reparemos el edificio")_

Snake: ¿Pero por qué no quiere que lo reparemos? ¿Acaso hay algo valioso en el edificio Shokuma que no quiere que encontremos? ¿Qué podrá ser?

Link: _("Aun asi, algunas alucinaciones que hemos tenido están relacionadas con nuestros planetas natales")_

Snake: Pero para hacer ese tipo de ilusiones debe recolectar mucha información, y toda esa información esta oculta en un archivo secreto de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. asi que ¿Cómo le hizo para acceder a esos archivos y obtener esa información para poder crear esas alucinaciones y hacer que los Smashers estropeen el edificio?

…

Mario (limpiando su sudor): Listo, termine de arreglar esta pared.

Peach: Mario-san, aquí está tu almuerzo.

Mario: Gracias Peach, me muero de hambre (abre el obento)… (Observa el contenido) Peach ¿Dónde conseguiste estos champiñones de crecimiento?

Peach: Tenia un frasco de champiñones guardado, pensé que tal vez te servirían para reparar el edificio.

Mario: Gracias, pero ahora no los ocupo (deja los champiñones en una mesa).

Snake: Hombre saltador, necesitamos una mano extra.

Mario (se va con Snake): Rayos, justo cuando iba a almorzar.

Peach: Mario-san te acompaño (se va).

Link: Que hambre tengo, no he comido nada desde hace 7 horas (ve una caja) ¿y eso? (se acerca) son pastelillos, que bueno asi podre bajar mi hambre. (Se los come)

Mario (llega de repente): Se me olvido, debo guardar mi obento… ¡¿QUE ESTAS COMIENDO CARA DE DUENDE?!

Link: Pastelillos.

Mario: No son pastelillos, SON CHAMPIÑONES DE CRECIMIENTO.

Link: ¿Champiñones de crecimiento?

Kirby: ¿Qué son champiñones de crecimiento?

Mario: Son alimentos especiales del reino que sirven para aumentar de tamaño.

Link: ¿Aumentar de tamaño?

Snake: ¿Qué tanto?

Mario: Casi la altura de este rascacielos.

Sam: Entonces tenemos que sacar a Link afuera antes de que…

Link (le duele el estómago): … Mi estómago… duele…

Mario: Demasiado tarde ¡CORRAN!

Y en unos segundos, el guerrero verde creció y creció hasta quedar atorado en esa habitación pequeña.

Link: OIGAN ME QUEDE ATORADO.

Mario: NO TE MUEVAS, DERRIBARAS EL EDIFICIO.

Link: ¿Por cuánto tiempo me tengo que quedar asi?

Mario: Depende, un champiñón de crecimiento solo dura 30 minutos, ¿Cuántos te comiste?

Link: Como 7 champiñones.

Mario: Entonces te quedaras asi durante unas tres horas.

Link: ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA DURANTE TRES HORAS?

Mario: Por ahora, quedarte donde estas.

Snake: Saben, ahora que lo pienso, el edificio ya casi se repara, ¿Por qué no descansamos?

Kirby: Si, vamos a jugar pin pon Pikachu-san.

Pikachu: PIKA.

Peach: Zelda-chan, vamos a preparar algo de comer.

Zelda: De acuerdo Peach-chan.

Pit: Sam, vamos a dar una caminata en el parque.

Sam: De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer.

Snake: Bueno, yo voy a avisarle al presidente que casi terminamos._ ("Y de paso ir a la base para averiguar unas cosas")._

Mel/Navi: NOSOTRAS A VER JUGAR A KIRBY-SAN Y PIKACHU-KUN.

Mario: Yo me voy a almorzar.

Link (lo detiene): NI LO PIENSES GORDO BIGOTUDO, TU TE QUEDARAS A CONTAR EL TIEMPO QUE ME FALTA PARA VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD.

Un tiempo después…

Link: ¿Cuánto falta?

Mario: Dos horas y media.

Tiempo después…

Melisa: WOW, KIRBY-SAN VA GANANDO POR DOS PUNTOS.

Navi: PERO PIKACHU-KUN LO ALCANZARA TARDE O TEMPRANO.

Link: ¿Cuánto falta?

Mario: 2 horas.

Link: ¿Apenas?

Tiempo después…

Mario: BUENAS NOTICIAS, SOLO FALTA MEDIA HORA.

Link: Que bueno, esta posición es muy incómoda (le entra polvo en la nariz) (está a punto de estornudar).

Mario: ESPERA LINK, NO ESTORNUDES.

Link: Estoy bien.

Mario: Fiuu…

Link: *Estornudo*

Y el edificio se echó a perder…

…

Pit: Bien, oficialmente, esto es una zona inestable sin reparación.

Presidente: ¿INESTABLE SIN REPARACION? USTEDES DIJERON QUE LO IBAN A REPARAR.

Sam: Si pero algo nos estuvo impidiéndolo.

Presidente: ¿Algo?

Kirby: Si, una fuerza misteriosa estuvo creándonos alucinaciones para que dejáramos inestable el edificio.

Presidente: ¿fuerza misteriosa? ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Qué excusa más tonta es esa?

Snake: Es cierto señor presidente, pero creo que no fue "algo" si no "alguien".

Todos menos Snake: ¿Alguien?

Snake: He estado investigando, anoche unos archivos de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. fueron robados.

Pit: ¿ROBADOS?

Snake: Supongo que alguna Nigro con la capacidad de crear alucinaciones de alguna manera entro a la base y los robo y al descubrir sobre el edificio Shokuma uso esa información y creo esas alucinaciones para que derribaran el edificio.

Mario: ¿Y por qué?

Snake: Quizá porque está buscando algo importante.

Sam: Pero Snake, los Nigro controlan los elementos, el elemento del nigro debería tener la capacidad de hacer alucinaciones y no hay algo parecido a eso.

Snake: Los nigro pueden evolucionar sus poderes a tal grado que pueden controlarlos en el cuerpo humano.

Pit: Entonces una de las sustancias del cuerpo humano es el elemento del nigro.

Snake: Y lo más seguro es que sea… La nigro del sodio.

¿?: _Acertaste, era de esperarse de un líder de la Organización…_

Snake: No puede ser!

Flotando arriba del edificio, estaba una señora que vestía una túnica negra y una máscara amarilla.

Mario: ¿Quién es esa?

Snake: Salty… la nigro de sodio.

Salty: Asi es, yo fui la que provoco esas alucinaciones usando el sodio del cerebro, junto con mis Primids creamos una distracción para robar los expedientes secretos de la base y con esa información cree esas alucinaciones para que ustedes Smashers derribaran el edificio.

Sam: ¿Por qué quieres destruir el edificio Shokuma?

Salty: Para encontrar mi tesoro.

Snake: ¿Tesoro? ¿Qué clase de tesoro?

Salty: Es un pequeño dispositivo que se usa para viajar a través de las dimensiones y quiero usarlo para mandar a mis enemigos al infierno.

Mario: NI CREAS QUE TE LO VAMOS A PERMITIR. (La ataca).

Link: MARIO ESPERA.

Mario (la golpea): LO LOGRE.

Salty: No lograste nada imbécil.

Mario: ¿AHHHH?

Snake: MARIO DEBES TENER CUIDADO CON LAS ALUCINACIONES DE LA NIGRO.

Mario: ¿Y cómo voy a diferenciar la ilusión con la realidad?

Link: YO TE AYUDARE. (La ataca).

Salty: No te servirá de nada.

Link: Mario ¿lo que estoy atacando que es?

Mario: Es la original… no espera ahora es un bote de basura la nigro esta atrás de ti, YO ME ENCARGO.

Kirby: ESPERA MARIO-SAN ESA ES UNA PALOMA LA NIGRO ESTA ABAJO.

Salty: RAYOS.

Kirby: ATACALA PIKACHU.

Pikachu: (lanza un impactrueno).

Salty: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Pikachu (alegre): PIKA.

Snake: TONTOS CREDULOS ESE ERA EL PRESIDENTE.

Presidente: X.X

Pikachu: Pika…

Kirby: Perdónenos presidente-san.

Salty: HA, SON DEMASIADO CREDULOS, SE DISTRAEN FACILMENTE.

Kirby: COBARDE.

Salty: ¿Qué?

Kirby: ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER NIGRO? ¿ESCONDERTE DETRÁS DE UNAS ILUSIONES? COBARDE.

Salty: NO SOY NINGUNA COBARDE.

Mario: SI LO ERES TIENES TAN POCA FUERZA QUE TIENES MIEDO DE ENFRENTARNOS Y USAS ALUCINACIONES PARA ESCONDERTE Y ESCAPAR.

Link: ERES UNA DEBILUCHA COBARDE, NO ERES RIVAL PARA LOS SMASHERS.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA.

Salty (ofendida): NO SOY NINGUNA COBARDE, LES MOSTRARE MI GRAN CONTROL DEL SODIO. (Arroja sal y la enciende) MUERAN.

Todos (la esquivan): ….

Salty: ME LAS PAGARAN MALDITOS SMASHERS. (Hace lo mismo).

Mario (lanza una FIREBALL): NO TE SERVIRA.

Salty (se quema): AAAAHHHH.

Mario: LO HICE.

Snake: ESA ERA LA AMBULANCIA QUE LLAME PARA QUE LLEVARAN AL PRESIDENTE AL HOSPITAL.

Mario: RAYOS.

Salty: AHAHAHAHA, NUNCA ME DERROTARAN IDIOTAS MIENTRAS SIGAN SIENDO UNOS CREDULOS BUENOS PARA NADA.

Link: Sus ilusiones son muy realistas ¿Cómo las diferenciamos?

Pit: Simple, si atacamos todos juntos le será difícil vencernos.

Snake: Es cierto, ella no puede controlar el sodio de más de cuatro personas, si la atacan más será derrotada.

Sam: Bien, entonces vamos a destrozarla.

Salty: ¿DESTROZARME? NO ME HAGAN REIR.

Todos (la atacan): TRAS ELLA.

Salty (crea más ilusiones): IDIOTAS.

Mario: TE ATRAPARE.

Link: MARIO ESE ES UN POSTE DE LUZ, AHÍ ESTA.

Kirby: ESE ES UN GATO.

Link (lo arañan): AUCH… DUELE.

Kirby (golpea una pared): TOMA NIGRO, MUERE NIGRO.

Pikachu (lanza impactrueno a la segunda ambulancia que llamaron para llevar al presidente y a los paramédicos electrocutados): PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Salty: Realmente son unos tontos. (La roza una flecha) ¿Uh?

Pit (la ataca): NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA NIGRO.

Sam: NO PUEDES PROVOCAR ALUCINACIONES A MAS DE CUATRO PERSONAS.

Salty: Es cierto, pero…

Sam (paralizada): _("¿Qué?" "Mi cuerpo… no se mueve")._

Pit: Sam (se paraliza) No puedo moverme.

Salty: TONTOS, CON EL SODIO DE SU CUERPO PUEDO DEJARLOS PARALIZADOS.

Pch/Z: CHICOS (se paralizan).

Salty: EN CUANTO ACABE CON USTEDES, VOY A DESTRUIR EL EDIFICIO Y ENCONTRARE ESE TESORO Y ASI ME DESHARE DE LA O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

M/L/K/P: NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS NIGRO. (La atacan).

Salty: _("OH NO ME TIENEN ACORRALADA…NO… NO PUEDO DEJARME VENCER POR LOS SMASHERS")_ (Crea un muro de fuego).

Mario: Que tramposa…

Salty: AHAHAHAH, TRATEN AHORA DE PASAR POR MI MURO DE SODIO ENCENDIDO.

Link: ¿Y ahora como pasamos por ahí?

Mario: … Link ¿Dónde quedo la manguera que confundí con una dinopiraña?

Salty: AHAHAHAHAH, NUNCA PASARAN ESTE MURO DE FUEGO.

Pit (paralizado): No los subestimes Nigro de sodio.

Sam (paralizada): Tarde o temprano vendrán…

Salty: PUES ANTES DE QUE LLEGUEN, VOY A ELIMINARLOS A TODOS USTEDES Y LUEGO LOS MATARE A ELLOS.

Peach (paralizada): SI TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI NOVIO TE ANIQUILARE.

Salty: Como si te fuera a hacer caso estúpida (se acerca) Sabes que, empezare matándote a ti.

Zelda (paralizada): Chicos, vengan rápido.

Salty: Cuando chasquee mis dedos, encenderé el sodio de su cuerpo y arderán, será un buen espectáculo, 1…2… (Es atacada por una manguera de alta presión) AHHHHHHHHH.

Mario (con la manguera): TUS OPONENTES SOMOS NOSOTROS.

Salty (se levanta): Eso me dolió.

Mario (la ve sin la máscara): MAMA MIA QUE HORRENDA ERES.

Salty (a punto de encender sal): CALLATE (Es golpeada por las herramientas y ladrillos que destruyeron los Smashers).

Kirby (lanzando basura): TOMA ESTO, ESO TE PASA POR HACERLE BROMITAS A LOS SMASH BROTHERS (hace el FINAL CUTEER)

Pikachu (la golpea con su cola de hierro): PIKA.

Salty (lastimada): LOS VOY A MATAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS (Atrapada por cemento) ¿NANI?

Link (con una carretilla): HAHAHA, ¿Y DICES QUE SOMOS NOSOTROS LOS QUE SE DISTRAEN CON FACILIDAD? (saca su Master Sword) ESTE ES TU FINAL. (La corta en dos).

Salty (agonizante): N-no puede ser ¿He… sido d-derrotada? Perdónenme hermanas, no pude vengarlas. (Se convierte en polvo).

Mario: Listo, terminamos con esa nigro de sodio.

Presidente: PERO AUN ASI NUNCA REPARARON EL EDIFICIO SHOKUMA Y APARTE ME ELECTROCUTARON POR CONFUNDIRME CON UN NIGRO Y DESTRUYERON DOS AMBULANCIAS.

Link: L- lo sentimos señor presidente.

Presidente: ¿Cómo piensan reparar el daño?

Mario (le da una bolsa): Tome.

Presidente: ¿Qué es esto?

Mario: Son monedas de oro con ellas pagaremos las ambulancias y alcanzaran para construir un edificio nuevo.

Link: Obviamente nosotros vamos a ayudar.

Kirby: Y esta vez no caeremos en esas alucinaciones.

Pikachu: PIKA.

Snake: Me alegra que estén tomando mucha responsabilidad.

Melisa (viendo el edificio): ¿Pero ahora que vamos a hacer con este edificio destruido?

Snake: Quizá podamos conservarlo para que le sirva de ejemplo a los demás trabajadores para que aprendan a ser más cuidadosos y tomen responsabilidad de sus actos (se recarga en el edificio y este se desmorona) RAYOS.

M/L/K/P (Le dan una escoba): ENTREGA ESPECIAL PARA SNAKE.

…

Snake (barriendo): No puedo creer que un miembro de una organización tan importante este haciendo esto.

Melisa (con una escoba): ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto si no tengo nada que ver?!

Kirby (conduciendo una grúa): Esta vez no me voy a distraer con nada (ve algo brilloso) ¿Are? (sale de la grúa… sin apagarla otra vez) ¿Qué es eso?

Kirby cogió el extraño objeto, era una piedra preciosa con forma de manzana cuyo interior se veía una cosa con forma de gusano, la bola rosada se sorprendió, sabía lo que era.

Kirby (emocionado): LO ENCONTRE.

Link: ¿Qué encontraste?

Kirby: ES EL TESORO QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO ESA NIGRO.

Mario: ¿El tesoro?

Kirby: ES EL CREADOR DE AGUJEROS DE GUSANOS 3000.

M/L/P: ¿3000?

Kirby (llorando): No puedo creerlo, estuvo aquí todo el tiempo QUE BIEN PODRE VOLVER A CASA

M/L/P: Explícate ¿quieres?

Snake (huyendo de la grúa junto con Sam, Pit y Mel): DEJA DE PARLOTEAR Y VEN A APAGAR LA GRUA BOLA ROSADA.

-_ENDING_-

AVANCES:

Mario: ¡SANTOS CHAMPIÑONES! ¿Por qué el reino champiñón está cubierto de lava?

¿?1: SE VOLVIO UN LUGAR INHABITABLE ANIKI

¿?2: NO QUIERO VIVIR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA RODEADO DE LAVA.

Peach: Pobrecitos.

Link: Mario ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Mario: Mis amigos del reino que necesitan nuevo hogar.

Kirby: ¿Y por qué no viven aquí?

¿?1: ¿EN ESTE LUGAR TAN TERRORIFICO?

Mario: No es terrorífico.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika

M/L/K/P: SMASH BROTHERS, próximo capítulo: un nuevo hogar para los toads.

Snake: UN SEGUNDO ESTO NO ES UN HOTEL.

**YO: HOLA, perdón si me tardo mucho subiendo capítulos es que mi medio hermano mayor WasonKoukin siempre usa mi laptop disque para trabajos PERO YA NO MAS.**

**Wason: Pero la necesito Jocy.**

**YO: La necesito más, bien eso es todo por hoy hasta el próximo chapter. Bye~ bye~.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**El ataque donde Kirby se transforma en objeto pesado y cae sobre su víctima se llama DREAM SMASH.**

**El ataque que usa Pikachu con su cola de hierro se llama PIKACHU SMASH.**

**El ataque que usa Snake de aplastar a alguien con su pie se llama SOLID SMASH.**


	4. Cap4 nuevo hogar

**YO: MUY BIEN, aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo, disfrútenlo amigos que me mandan reviews.**

**Simbología:**

Aaa palabras textuales(Aaa) acciones de los personajes._("Aaa")_pensamientos 

… cambio de escenario _Aaa_ escenas que pasan en la televisión _Aaa _ flashback

En algún lugar lejos de Tokio… o más bien, lejos de la tierra.

¿?1 (Asustado): NO PUEDE SER, ESTA SALIENDO MUCHO MAGMA.

¿?2: Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE MI DINERO SE HA DERRETIDO.

¿?3: ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU DINERO? YO SOLO QUIERO UN LUGAR DONDE REFUGIARME.

El pequeño planeta estaba en un problema muy grande, salía lava de todas partes, había terremotos y los habitantes buscaban sin éxito un nuevo hogar.

¿?4 (Asustado): ESTO ES MALO, SALVENME POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO MORIR.

¿?3: FUISTE TU QUIEN NOS METIO EN ESTO MALDITA TORTUGA.

¿?1: Aniki ¿Dónde estás?

-_OPENING_-

Base O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P…

Mario: Asi que, en resumen, en tu mundo, ese Dedede robo una reliquia que sirve para viajar a través de agujeros de gusanos el cual utilizo para enviarte a otro planeta y como no lo supo utilizar activo agujeros en todo el universo enviándonos a mí y los demás a la tierra y de alguna forma llego hasta aquí.

Kirby: ASI ES, SI USAMOS ESTO PODREMOS IR A CASA.

Snake: NO PUEDEN IRSE TAN PRONTO, SOLO LLEVAN UNA SEMANA COMO MIEMBROS DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN.

Kirby: Pero de vez en cuando debemos visitar nuestro planeta.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pika?

Kirby: Bueno, yo no tengo planeado visitar mi planeta tan pronto ¿Y tú?

Pikachu (niega con la cabeza): Pika.

Link: Yo pienso quedarme aquí unos cuantos días.

Navi: No me iré si Link no se va.

Kirby (ve a Pit): ¿y qué hay de ti Pit-san? Debes extrañar mucho tu hogar.

Pit: Aunque usara eso, no podría volver.

Kirby: ¿Por qué?

Pit: No quiero hablar de ello.

Kirby: ¿Entonces de que sirvió haber encontrado esto?

Mario: Umm… Kirby… ¿Me podrías prestar el "creador agujeros de gusano 3000"?

Kirby:¿Quieres ser el primero?

Mario: Me gustaría saber que ha pasado en el reino mientras estuve fuera.

Kirby: Esta bien, te dejare usarlo, debes estar muy preocupado por tu planeta.

**Capítulo 4 Un nuevo hogar para los toads**

Mientras, muy lejos de ahí… en serio, muy lejos.

¿?1: PARECE QUE EL PLANETA VA A ESTALLAR.

¿?3: NO DIGAS ESO LUIGI-KUN, ES PEOR QUE TENER QUE HUIR DE UN MONTON DE LAVA QUE SALE DE LA TIERRA.

Luigi: Gomen, es que estoy demasiado asustado que ya ni se lo que digo Daisy-san

¿?2: Esto es demasiado, perdí mis revistas porno, mis dulces y mi dinero (golpea a ¿?4) Y TODO POR TU CULPA BOWSER.

Bowser: LO SIENTO, YO SOLO QUERIA QUEMAR EL REINO Y TODO SE SALIO DE CONTROL.

Daisy: Ay Wario, no has cambiado nada.

Luigi: POR FAVOR, SALVANOS MARIO ANIKI.

…

Kirby (sostiene la piedra): Veamos, recuerdo que lo primero era frotarlo… luego escribir el lugar donde quieres llegar con el agujero… y después ponerlo en el suelo. ¡Ahora apártense!

Y de la piedra surgió un rayo de luz y de ese rayo apareció un pequeño agujero.

Mario: Kirby, ese agujero es muy pequeño.

Kirby: Crecerá, descuida, cuando se agrande veremos increíbles imágenes de tu planeta.

Link:_ ("me pregunto cómo será el planeta de Mario, quizá sea un reino como Hyrule pero más avanzado")_

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pika pika pika?

Kirby: Pues supongo que los habitantes de su planeta son asi. (Imagina un reino lleno de fontaneros con bigotes)

Snake: No, no, recuerden, es el reino champiñón debe ser asi. (Imagina un reino de champiñones con bigotes)

Pikachu: Pika.

Kirby: ¿Ninguno de los dos? ¿Entonces cómo serán los habitantes del planeta?

Pikachu: (imagina un reino lleno de calamares con bigotes)

SS/K (ven a Pikachu): ¬¬U

Link (viéndolos): _("¿Qué onda con estos? Y todos tenían bigote, hasta los calamares de Pikachu")_

Navi: No porque se llame reino champiñón significa que sea un reino de champiñones Snake-kun.

Snake: ¿Entonces por qué se llama "Champiñón" mosca campaneante?

Navi: No me digas mosca, soy un hada.

Peach: Gyah, estoy tan nerviosa, hace tiempo que no veo mi planeta, el abuelo debe estar preocupado.

Mario (ve el agujero): … Oh, ya está proyectando las primeras imágenes (se voltea a ver a sus amigos y señala el agujero) ¡Les presento mi hogar! ¡El reino más hermoso y tranquilo! EL REINO CHAMPIÑON.

Todos menos Mario (ven el agujero): …

Link: Mario, ¿En tu mundo "hermoso y tranquilo" significan "aterrador y peligroso"?

Mario (ve el agujero):…

A Mario se le fueron las palabras, el lugar que estaba proyectando el agujero era oscuro, aterrador, peligroso, salía lava de todas partes, era un lugar inhabitable…

Mario: ESE NO PUEDE SER MI HOGAR ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE ESCRIBISTE BIEN EL NOMBRE DE MI PLANETA?

Kirby: Si, escribí reino champiñón.

Mario: Esto es terrible… TENGO QUE HACER ALGO, VOY A ENTRAR AL AGUJERO.

Peach: P-pero, Mario-san es peligroso…

Mario: NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ VIENDO MI HOGAR HUNDIRSE EN LAVA.

Link: Te acompañaremos, necesitaras ayuda.

Kirby: BIEN, ESTOY LISTO PARA ALGO DE ACCION.

Pikachu (emocionado): PIKA.

M/L/K/P (entran al agujero): AHÍ VAMOS/PIKA.

Peach (entra): MARIO-SAN ESPERAME.

Zelda (los sigue): PEACH-CHAN.

Pt/S (entran): NO NOS DEJEN ATRÁS.

Snake: Hasta ángel y ciborg entraron ¿deberíamos entrar también?

Melisa: No, lo mejor es que darnos aquí y procurar que el agujero no se cierre.

Snake: También debemos rezar por que vuelvan con vida.

…

Mario: No puedo creer que le esté pasando algo horrible a mi hogar.

Peach: Desde esta montaña se podía disfrutar de paisajes hermosos.

Zelda (animándola): Descuida Peach-chan, estoy segura que algunos lugares se salvaron.

Peach: ES CIERTO, Y QUIZAS AHÍ ESTEN LOS TOADS.

Zelda: ¿Toads?

Peach: Son los habitantes de mi reino, VAMOS CHICOS, BUSQUEMOS EN TODOS LOS LUGARES FORMAS DE VIDA.

Mario: Lo dices como si estuviéramos buscando alienígenas.

…

Aldea del reino champiñón…

Mario: Aquí no hay nadie… esta deshabitado.

Link (viendo las casas): Casas en forma de champiñones eh?

Navi: Parece que en este lugar comenzó todo este desastre.

¿?5: Auxilio… auxilio…

Mario: ¿Oíste eso?

Link (señala un castillo en llamas): Proviene de allá…

Dentro del castillo…

¿?5 (Corriendo por su vida): AUXILIO… NECESITAMOS AYUDA.

¿?6: ABUELO TOAD… NO CREO QUE NADIE NOS ESCUCHE.

¿?7: ESTO ES GENIAL, ES COMO SI ESTUVIERAMOS HUYENDO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO ¿NO CREES TOADETTE-CHAN?

Toadette: COMO PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILO TOAD?

Abuelo Toad: NO HAY SALIDA.

Toadette: ESTAMOS ACABADOS.

Toad: IGUAL QUE LAS PELICULAS

Toadette: TU CALLATE.

Creían que era su fin, hasta que un chorro de agua de alta presión apago el fuego.

Toadette: Ese es… (Se emociona) MARIO-SAMA.

Toad: WOW, REALMENTE ES MARIO-SAMA.

Abuelo Toad: ¿Y DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA?

Mario (con una manguera): HA, QUE BUENO QUE TRAJE LA MANGUERA QUE CONFUNDI CON UNA DINOPIRAÑA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

Navi: ¿Cuándo la trajiste?

Link: Una pregunta mejor es ¿dónde conseguiste el agua?

…

Región desértica…

Kirby: Aquí no hay gente, solo unos gusanos enormes y espinosos.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika.

Kirby: Si, los animales de este planeta son bien raros.

¿?8: SALVEN NUESTRAS VIDAS.

Kirby: Parece que alguien necesita ayuda.

Pikachu (emocionado): PIKA PIKA PIKA.

¿?8 (Atrapado en arena movediza): No puedo creer que este atrapado en arena movediza (ve a los demás) JUNTO CON LOS SIRVIENTES DE BOWSER.

Koopas y Goombas: TAMPOCO NOS AGRADAS WALUIGI.

Waluigi: OH, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto el día en que Wario y yo íbamos a irnos de casanovas?

Koopa1: ¿De casanovas?

Kirby (ve el cielo): ¿Podre invocar mi StarSurf? *silbido* (llegan dos StarSurf) SI PUDE.

Waluigi: NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ, QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE.

Kirby (agarra a Waluigi): PIKACHU-SAN, VE POR LOS OTROS.

Pikachu (agarra a los Koopas y Goombas): PIKA PIKA.

Waluigi (en tierra firme): GRACIAS, PENSE QUE IBA A MORIR ¿Cómo se llaman?

Kirby: Mi nombre es Kirby y mi amigo es Pikachu ¿Eres un conocido de Mario-san?

Waluigi: ¿MARIO? ¿CONOCES AL FONTANERO ROJO QUE DESAPARECIO CON LA PRINCESA A NO SE DONDE?

…

Región tropical…

Pit: Este lugar parece ser el más afectado.

Sam: …Pit, ¿Por qué no les dijiste la razon por la que no puedes volver a casa?

Pit: Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello Sam.

¿?9: YOSHI, YOSHI.

Sam: ¿Oíste eso?

Pit: Alguien grito.

¿?9 (Atrapado en una roca): YOSHI YOSHI.

¿?10: ¡Bowser-sama, venga rápido, no soporto estar aquí con este dinosaurio! ¡Kamek quiere estar con usted!

Yoshi: YOSHI, YOSHI.

Pit: OIGAN ¿NECESITAN AYUDA?

Kamek: POR FIN VIENEN A SALVARNOS.

Sam (agarra a Yoshi): Vamos pequeño dinosaurio, no puedes estar en un lugar como este.

Pit (se lleva a Kamek): Este sitio es muy peligroso ¿Por qué estaban tú y tu amigo aquí?

Kamek: ¿Amigo? Esa lagartija-rana no es mi amigo, es la mascota de ese fontanero de gorra roja que desapareció junto con la futura esposa de Bowser-sama.

Pit: ¿Te refieres a Mario?

Kamek: ¡¿Cómo sabes su nombre?!

…

Región de las nieves…

Peach: Parece que la región de las nieves no esta tan afectada, quizá estén aquí.

Luigi: ANIKI, VEN A AYUDARME.

Peach: Esa voz, es Luigi-san.

Zelda: ¿Luigi?

Peach: Es el hermano menor de Mario-san, si él está ahí, entonces Daisy-chan también. VAMOS ZELDA-CHAN.

Luigi: ANIKI, POR FAVOR AYUDA A TU POBRE HERMANO MENOR

Daisy: DEJA DE LLORAR, SE UN HOMBRE.

Boo y Huesitos (se acercan a Luigi): Nosotros haremos que dejes de llorar Luigi-kun.

Luigi: SOLO LOGRAN QUE ME ASUSTE MAS.

Wario: ¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos esto el día que me iba a ir de casanova con Waluigi?

Daisy: ¿CASANOVA?

Wario (agarra a Bowser): ¡¿Por qué escogiste ese día para incendiar el castillo?!

Bowser: ERA EL UNICO DIA LIBRE EN MI AGENDA. Pero no me culpes a mí. Si ese fontanero no se hubiera ido sin dejar rastro con mi Peach-chan, yo no me hubiera enojado tanto que decidiría incendiar el reino y asi tú hubieras disfrutado de tu día de casanova. TODA LA CULPA ES DE MARIO…

_**PRINCESS SMASH!**_

Peach: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a culpar a mi novio de algo de lo que tú fuiste responsable?! BASTARDO.

Toads: Pero si es…

Daisy (feliz): PEACH-NEESAMA.

Luigi (llorando de felicidad): ¡Princesa Peach! ¡Qué bueno que regreso! Esperen… eso quiere decir… QUE MARIO ANIKI TAMBIEN ESTA AQUÍ.

Bowser (ve a Peach): PEACH-CHAN, HAS VUELTO, VEN A MIS BRAZOS. (Trata de abrazarla).

_**HYRULE SMASH!**_

Zelda: Deja a mi amiga en paz asqueroso monstruo, ella ya tiene novio.

Wario: OH, la princesa volvió (ve a Zelda) y junto con una belleza.

Peach (golpea a Wario): MI AMIGA TAMBIEN TIENE NOVIO, NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTELE WARIOECCHII-SAN.

…

Snake: Ya se tardaron mucho ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Melisa (haciendo pucheros): Estoy aburrida, quizá si debimos entrar con ellos al agujero.

Snake: Si tu dijiste que nos quedáramos para asegurarnos que el agujero no se cierre…

Melisa: ¿En serio? La verdad digo cosas sin sentido cuando no duermo bien.

Snake: ¿Cuándo no duermes bien? ¡¿Estuviste de parranda de nuevo?!

Melisa: No, lo que pasa es que soñé con un gordo rabo verde que me acosaba y hasta andaba pidiéndome mis bragas.

Snake: Supongo que fue un sueño muy feo. (Ve el agujero) oh, parece que ya volvieron.

Los Smash Brothers regresaron del reino champiñón, pero no solos estaban un anciano con sombrero de champiñón, un par de niños con el mismo sombrero, y en la espalda del fontanero estaba una máquina, unas tortugas y unos monstruos cafés, un dinosaurio verde, una tortuga con disfraz de mago y otro grupo de Toads, un hombre flaco, alto, bigotudo con uniforme de fontanero verde parecido a Mario, una chica de piel bronceada, cabello castaño claro, vestido amarillo parecida a Peach, también había un esqueleto de tortuga y un fantasma, al final estaban desmayados una tortuga gigante monstruosa, un hombre que tenía un traje de fontanero amarillo, era más gordo que Mario y muy feo, con él estaba un hombre alto y superflacucho con traje de fontanero morado.

Snake: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

…

Base O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P….

Abuelo Toad: Bien, me presentare primero, soy el abuelo Toad, la mano derecha de la Princesa Peach Toadstool.

Toadette: Yo soy Toadette (señala a su compañero) y él es Toad, somos amigos de Peach-sama y Mario-sama.

Toad (viendo la base): WOW, este lugar es increíble.

Toads: Nosotros somos los habitantes del reino champiñón.

Kirby: Son muy diferentes a los que imaginamos Snake-san, Pikachu-san y yo…

Daisy: Hola, soy Daisy Toadstool, la hermana menor gemela de Peach-neesama.

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi yoshi yoshi.

Pit: ¿Yoshi? ¿El guardián de Mario?

Luigi (bajo una mesa): Y-yo soy L-Luigi y soy e-el hermano m-menor de M-Mario…

Mario: Luigi, no te escondas, ellos no son peligrosos… (Señala a Link) bueno, excepto el duende.

_**TRIFORCE SMASH!**_

Link: NO ME LLAMES ASI BIGOTUDO.

Navi: Tranquilo Link.

Snake (ve a Luigi): ¿No es demasiado alto para ser el hermano menor de Mario?

Luigi: NO ME VEAS SEÑOR BARBA ESPELUZNANTE.

Snake: ¿Barba espeluznante?

Mario: A Luigi, todo lo que le parece aterrador le tiene miedo.

Sam: Que persona tan miedosa.

Pikachu (se acerca a Luigi): Pika?

Luigi (se aterra): NO TE ME ACERQUES RATA ENDEMONIADA.

Kamek: Nuestro turno, nosotros somos los Koopas, enemigos de los Toads (señala a Bowser) el que esta acostado es nuestro amo, Bowser.

Waluigi: Yo soy Waluigi, el alter-ego de Luigi, a diferencia de él, soy más valiente, ambicioso y fanático de los deportes (señala a Wario) el que esta desmayado es Wario, el alter-ego de Mario, si esta desmayado es porque lo golpeo Peach.

Snake: ¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí hombre saltador?

Mario: Veras…

…

_Después de salvar a algunos sobrevivientes de la catástrofe, los Smashers se reunieron cerca del portal, ahí la mayoría de las personas saludaron a Mario, sobre todo Luigi._

_Luigi (abraza a Mario): ANIKI ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?_

_Mario (asfixiándose): A mí también me alegra verte Luigi._

_Link: ¿Quién es ese que se parece a ti pero más flaco?_

_Mario (molesto): Ya te dije que no estoy gordo "Cara de duende" y él es mi hermano menor: Luigi._

_Link: ¿No está muy alto para ser tu hermano menor?_

_Navi: Debe ser 20cm más alto que Mario-kun._

_Kirby: Tal vez este alto, pero tiene cara de ser más joven que Mario-san._

_Pikachu: Pika pika pika._

_Luigi (se aterra al ver a Kirby, Link, Navi y Pikachu): ¿Q-quienes s-son estas p-personas tan a-aterradoras?_

_L/K/P/N: ¿ATERRADORAS?_

_Mario: Perdónenlo, Luigi es muy miedoso._

_Luigi: C-como sea, Aniki, te traje esto (saca una maquina)._

_Mario (ve la maquina): F.L.U.D.D. Cuanto tiempo sin verte._

_F.L.U.D.D: También me alegra verte Mario._

_Luigi: ANIKI, USA ESTO Y SALVANOS DE LA LAVA Y EL FUEGO._

_Mario (con F.L.U.D.D.): ENTENDIDO._

…

Snake (ve a la maquina): Asi que esa máquina se llama F.L.U.D.D.

Mario: Me ayuda en casos de incendio.

Snake: ¿Y qué paso después?

Mario: No funciono, por culpa de "alguien" que como no consiguió agua le hecho gasolina.

Luigi: NO SABIA QUE ERA CONDUCTOR DEL FUEGO.

Snake: ¿Entonces?

Mario: Pues…

-_PAUSA_-

_Abuelo Toad: Perfecto ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_Daisy: No tendremos de otra que irnos a otro planeta._

_Luigi: PERO NO SABEMOS A DONDE IR._

_Peach: … YA SE, LOS LLEVAREMOS A LA TIERRA._

_Toads: ¿la tierra?_

_Peach: Es el planeta donde caímos Mario-san, yo y algunos otros extraterrestres._

_Mario: BUENA IDEA, PODEMOS REFUGIARLOS EN LA BASE O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P._

…

Mario: Asi que ¿podrías hospedarlos en la base y cumplirle todos sus caprichos un tiempo?

_**SOLID SMASH!**_

Snake: ¡Esto es una base de una organización que protege la tierra no un hotel!

Mario: ¡Pero no tengo otro lugar donde refugiarlos! ¡Además aquí estudian alienígenas!

Snake: ¡Solo los que tengan poder y fuerza suficiente para proteger la tierra!

Mario: ¡vamos Snake! ¡Solo será por un tiempo!

Snake: ¡Mejor págales un hotel aquí en la tierra!

Mario: ¡Todo mi dinero fue gastado para reconstruir el edificio Shokuma!

Snake: NO PIENSO CUIDAR DE UNOS SERES QUE VISTEN COMO CHAMPIÑONES.

Mario: YO, LINK, KIRBY, PIKACHU, PIT, SAM, PEACH Y ZELDA CUIDAREMOS DE LOS TOADS, TU NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE POR ELLO.

L/K/P/Pt/S/Z: OYE ¡¿Cuándo dijimos que los íbamos a cuidar?!

Snake: (pensativo)… Está bien, solo si los Toads están de acuerdo con quedarse aquí.

Abuelo Toad: Estamos de acuerdo señor Snake, procuraremos no causarle molestias.

Snake: Esta decidido entonces.

Luigi: YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO.

Mario: ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

Luigi: YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN QUEDARME EN UN PLANETA TAN SINIESTRO.

Mario: Luigi, este lugar es muy parecido al reino champiñón pero un poco más avanzado.

Luigi: AUN ASI NO PIENSO QUEDARME EN UN LUGAR QUE NO CONOZCO CON UN SEÑOR DE BARBA ESPELUZNANTE, UNA PELOTA ROSA, UNA RATA ENORME, UN TIPO VERDE CON ESPADA Y EN UNA BASE EXTRAÑA.

Bowser: ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE? TRATO DE DORMIR MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA.

Kamek, Koopas y goombas: No lo necesitas Bowser-sama, usted es bello.

Peach: YO CREO QUE BOWSER ES EL MAS FEO DEL MUNDO.

Bowser: PEACH-CHAN ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte de mí?

Peach: Porque ya tengo a Mario-san.

Waluigi: Guarden silencio, Wario está descansando

Wario (se despierta): Mi cabeza… ¿uh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y dónde está esa belleza?

Waluigi: ¿Qué belleza?

Wario: LA CASTAÑA QUE ESTABA CON LA PRINCESA PEACH.

Daisy: ¿Te refieres a esa chica de nombre Zelda que es la mejor amiga de Peach-neesama?

Zelda: ¿Me hablaban?

Wario: ES ELLA, asi que tu nombre es Zelda-chan (se le acerca) Dime ¿Cuáles son tus medidas?

_**HYRULE+TRIFORCE+PRINCESS SMASH!**_

Peach: Te dije que no molestaras a mi amiga Warioecchii-san.

Link: No te acerques a mi novia gordo.

Zelda: Ese señor es de lo peor.

Sam: Ese Wario es muy peligroso.

Wario (ve a Sam): OH, PERO QUE MUJER TAN GUAPA ¿Cuáles son tus medidas?

_**CIBORG+ ANGEL SMASH!**_

Sam: que hombre más descarado.

Pit: Realmente es un rabo verde.

Luigi (paranoico): NO PIENSO QUEDARME EN ESTE LUGAR MARIO ANIKI, YO ME VOY (sale de la base).

Mario: ESPERA, LUIGI.

Snake: Si el interior lo asusto, el exterior más.

Mario: Esta es un trabajo para YOSHI… ¿Yoshi?... ¿Dónde se metió?

Kirby: ESTA COMIENDOSE EL PASTEL.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Yoshi (comiendo): YOSHI.

Kirby (enojado): Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves? ESE ERA NUESTRO PASTEL.

K/P (Lo atacan): NOS LAS PAGARAS/ PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Yoshi (se los traga): YOSHI.

Mario: ¡Yoshi, Dino malo! ESCUPELOS.

Yoshi: (los convierte en huevos).

Mario: ay Yoshi que voy a hacer contigo.

Kirby (sale del huevo): Díganme que fue por la boca.

Pikachu: _("vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos")_

Snake: No perdamos tiempo entonces… BUSQUEMOS AL HERMANO DE HOMBRE SALTADOR.

…

Mario: VAMOS YOSHI, RASTREA EL OLOR DE LUIGI.

Yoshi (oliendo el suelo): Yoshi, yoshi.

Kirby: Estamos llamando un poco la atención.

Link: ¿Sera por qué estamos usando una lagartija como perro?

Kirby: Y también un ratón…

Pikachu (oliendo): Pika.

Bowser: Ja, ese Mario es un tonto, cuando encuentre a su hermano el miedoso, lo secuestrare y chantajeare al fontanero para que deje que me case con Peach-chan (ve a sus sirvientes) Buen plan ¿cierto?

Kamek (nervioso): ¿EH?... S-si buen plan Bowser-sama -_-U

Sam (buscando): Hermano de Mario, salga donde este, no le haremos daño, este planeta es seguro.

Subordinados: Sin tomar en cuenta a: La delincuencia, el calentamiento global, la contaminación, los animales salvajes y los fenómenos destructivos…

Pit: No están ayudando.

Subordinados: Perdón…

Luigi (viendo a su alrededor): ¡¿Qué es este lugar tan espantoso?! ¡¿Qué clase de medios de transporte son esos?! ¡¿Qué clase de ropa es esa?! ¡¿Qué clase de castillos son esos?! ¿ACASO ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UNA ALDEA DE CANIBALES? KYAHHHH (empieza a correr)

Snake (entrevistando a unos civiles): ¿Han visto un señor alto con bigote con traje de fontanero verde?

Civil1: Si te refieres al loco que se asusta por cualquier cosa, no, no lo he visto.

Snake: ¿Y COMO SABE QUE HABLAMOS DE EL?

Civil1: En la tele están hablando de ese loco.

_Reportero: Atención ciudadanos, hay un loco esquizofrénico gritón miedoso suelto por la ciudad, si alguien ve a un hombre alto con bigote y traje de fontanero verde, no se le acerque, puede ser peligroso…_

Link: ¿Qué puede tener de peligroso un señor bigotudo que le teme a todo?

Mario: Aunque no lo creas, Luigi puede ser muy agresivo cuando su nivel de miedo llega a límites extremos.

Navi: Eso es grave.

Kirby: Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que se vuelva un psicópata.

_Reportero: No se preocupe si ve a este loco, solo conserve la calma y llame las autorida… (Lo empujan)._

_Bowser: Escúchenme bien terrícolas, yo me encargare de ese loco con traje de fontanero, si lo ve, llame al 01-800- Koopa, recibirán 100000 monedas de oro como recompensa._

Kirby: ¿Qué trata de hacer esa tortuga al ofrecer recompensa para el primero que le avise donde esta Luigi-san?

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika.

Mario: Es verdad, quizá sea un nuevo plan para eliminarme de una vez.

Snake: Entonces debemos encontrarlo rápido.

Peach (emocionada): Parece que Yoshi encontró su aroma (desilusionada) Ah no, encontró un bocadillo.

Yoshi: Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi.

Abuelo Toad: Esa lagartija-rana no está ayudando.

Toadette: Wario y Waluigi tampoco ayudan.

W/WL (babeando por las muchachas): WOW QUE BUENAS ESTAN LAS TERRICOLAS.

Toad: Esos dos cumplieron su sueño de irse de casanovas.

Snake: ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA, piensen, ¿Dónde podrá estar el hermano menor de Hombre Saltador?

Mario: Bueno, mi hermano menor le teme a todo lo extraño y desconocido asi que seguro debe estar en un lugar donde hay cosas que se encuentran en mi mundo, eso no es desconocido.

Link: ¿Y qué tipo de cosas habían en tu mundo?

Mario: Bosques, pastizales, casas de champiñones, castillos, pero esta es una ciudad, aquí no hay castillos ni casas ni bosques.

Snake: Pero tenemos algo parecido a un bosque.

…

Luigi: Fiuu, creo que salve (ve a su alrededor) ¿Ah? ¿Qué es este lugar? Se parece a los bosques que había en el reino champiñón.

Civil2 (con cara de ambicioso): ¿Dónde estará ese loco? Si lo atrapo me ganare 100000 monedas de oro (ve el parque) ¿Uh? (ve a Luigi) AHÍ ESTA (Agarra su teléfono).

Mario: ¿EL PARQUE? ¿ES EN SERIO?

Snake: Es lo más parecido a un bosque.

Mario: Los bosques tienen el suelo lleno de tierra y hojas y ese tiene un suelo de cemento, aparte de que están llenos de animales y ese no.

Snake: Luigi le teme a lo desconocido, y en tu planeta hay árboles, y el parque está lleno de ellos.

Mario: Pero no sabemos si está aquí.

Yoshi (huele algo): YOSHI.

Daisy: Parece que Yoshi-kun olio algo.

Mario: Espero que sea mi hermano y no otro bocadillo.

K/P: VAMOS A SEGUIRLO.

Luigi: Este lugar se ve tranquilo, no me pasara nada mientras este aquí.

Bowser: Ahí está, perfecto, lo capturare y cuando lo haga, lo usare para destruir a Mario.

Civil2: OIGA ¿Y MI RECOMPENSA?

Bowser: NO MOLESTES HUMANO INSIGNIFICANTE.

Civil2: PERO USTED DIJO.

Bowser: (escupe fuego).

Civil2: Al fin que ni quería T.T

Bowser: CAPTUREN AL FLACUCHO COBARDE.

Luigi: Este lugar es muy bonito.

Koopas, Goombas y Kamek (salen de la nada): TE TENEMOS LUIGI.

Luigi: OH NO, LOS SIRVIENTES DE BOWSER.

Bowser: AHAHA, ahora que te tengo capturado, te usare para mi nuevo plan de deshacerme del fontanero de una vez por todas: lo amenazare diciéndole que si no quiere que mate a su hermano tendrá que dejar a Peach-chan y desaparecer de la faz del planeta.

Luigi: Que plan tan patético…

…

Yoshi (oliendo): Yoshi.

Pikachu (oliendo): Pika.

Link: Al principio pensé que se veía raro, pero es muy útil usar a estos dos como rastreadores.

Y/P (empiezan a correr): Yoshi yoshi!/ Pika pika!

Mario: RASTREARON A ALGUIEN, SIGAMOSLOS.

Todos siguieron a la lagartija y al roedor amarillo pero cuando llegaron, encontraron a Bowser y a sus sirvientes alrededor del hermano del fontanero, el cual estaba atado y llorando.

Mario: SUELTALO BOWSER.

Bowser: SI QUIERES A TU HERMANO, TENDRAS QUE DERROTAR A MIS GUERREROS.

Luigi: AYUDAME ANIKI.

Koopas, goombas, Paratroopas y Kamek: JA JA JA JA JA.

Mario: Son demasiados, me tomara horas llegar hasta Bowser.

Link: Por si no te has dado cuenta gordo bigotudo, no estás solo.

Mario (molesto): Es cierto Cara de duende.

Kirby: ENTONCES HAGAMOS ALGO DE ACCION.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA.

Mario: Escuchen, la debilidad de los Koopas y Goombas es su cabeza, cuando salten sobre un Koopa, usen su caparazón para derribar a todos los enemigos que quedan, lo mismo ocurrirá con los Paratroopas ¿Quedo claro?

K/P: MUY CLARO/ PIKA.

Mario: DERROTEMOS ALGUNOS KOOPAS.

Link (destruye unos Goombas): Son fáciles de destruir, en comparación con los monstruos de Hyrule.

Mario (destruye a los Koopas): ¿Eso significa que los enemigos de Hyrule son más fuertes que Bowser y sus aliados?

Link: Tal vez, aunque la verdad ese Bowser me recuerda al enemigo más fuerte del reino Hyrule.

Mario: ¿Qué te recuerda al enemigo más fuerte de tu mundo?

Navi: El rey de los Gerudos: Ganondorf.

Kirby (matando unos Paratroopas): Pues la verdad yo no conozco a ese Ganondorf, pero para mí, Bowser me recuerda a Rey Dedede, además de que los Koopas tienen el mismo nivel de poder de los Waddle dee.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika.

Mario: ¿Bowser te recuerda al equipo Rocket? ¿Qué tiene en común esos villanos con Bowser?

Link: Pues todos son malvados.

Mario: Pit ¿Bowser te recuerda a algún villano de tu mundo?

Pit (derrotando a algunos Koopas): La verdad no.

Sam: Yo tengo amnesia asi que no recuerdo si en mi planeta había enemigos.

Peach (con su sartén del dolor encargándose de Kamek): Zelda-chan ¿Ese Ganondorf te secuestraba seguido?

Zelda: Um, sí, pero a diferencia de ese Bowser, él lo hacía para robar mis poderes y no por amor.

Yoshi (matando a unos Goombas): YOSHI YOSHI.

Mario: Tienes razon, son demasiados ¿Qué hacemos?

Waluigi: Para estos casos es mejor usar una bomba apestosa Mario, y no hay nadie más apto para eso que Wario.

Snake: ¿A qué te refieres?

Waluigi (le susurra al oído): Aquí entre nos, Wario es un experto cuando se trata de *Murmuros*

Snake: Ya veo, quizás funcione.

Mario: ¿Lo harás Wario?

Wario: Lo haría pero no voy a hacerlo, ni por un dulce.

Mario: ENTONCES POR 3 DULCES.

Wario (molesto): SOLO BROMEABA, MEJOR DAME DINERO.

Mario: ENTONCES POR 10 DULCES.

Wario: DINERO, OFRECE DINERO.

Mario: 30 DULCES, LO TOMAS O LO DEJAS.

Wario: TONTO, QUIERO BILLETES NO CHUCHERIAS.

Link: 100 DULCES, HAS TU BOMBA APESTOSA, YA ME CANSE DE MATAR A ESTAS TORTUGAS MONSTRUOSAS.

Wario: O.O! (se pone en medio del campo) APARTENSE, Y TAPENSE LA NARIZ, NO SE TE OLVIDE NUESTRO TRATO CHICO DE LA ESPADA.

Link: (sorprendido) _("¿acabo de hacer un trato con un señor 10 veces más gordo que Mario que acabo de conocer?")_

Mario: CUBRANSE TODOS.

Todos menos Wario y Koopas: (se cubren en los arboles)

Wario: (Se hecha una flatulencia apestosa gigante).

Koopas: X.X

Mario: QUE BIEN, ahora derrotemos a Bowser y recuperemos a mi hermano menor (se dirige a Bowser).

Bowser (crea un muro de fuego): NI LO PIENSES FONTANERO.

Mario: (apaga el fuego con F.L.U.D.D.).

Bowser: Oh, olvide que tenías esa máquina.

Mario: F.L.U.D.D. es una maquina muy útil. (Apunta a F.L.U.D.D. hacia Bowser) Ahora regrésame a Luigi o…

Bowser: SI TE MUEVES Y ARROJARE A TU HERMANO A ESTE POZO OSCURO Y PELIGROSO.

Luigi (ve el pozo): ES MUY PROFUNDO.

Mario: NO TE ATREVAS A ARROJAR A LUIGI.

Bowser: No lo arrojare con una condición: REGRESAME A PEACH-CHAN.

Mario: ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE PEACH SE QUEDE CONTIGO.

Bowser: TIENES 3 SEGUNDOS ANTES DE QUE ARROJE A LUIGI AL POZO.

Luigi: ¿SOLO 3 SEGUNDOS?

Bowser: 1… (Afloja la cuerda).

Luigi (asustado): OH NO.

Bowser:… 2…. (La afloja más).

Mario: Créeme Bowser, no querrás asustar a Luigi de esa manera.

Bowser (afloja más): Y…

Luigi (se libera de las cuerdas): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (empieza a golpear a Bowser) NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME ARROJES A ESE POZO TAN PROFUNDO MALDITA TORTUGA APESTOSA HORRENDA.

Bowser (lastimado): DUELE… AUXILIO… KAMEK AYUDAME.

Todos menos Mario, Luigi y Bowser: (boquiabiertos).

Mario: Les dije que Luigi puede ser muy agresivo cuando se asusta demasiado.

Daisy: Luigi es muy miedoso pero en el fondo es una persona muy fuerte, es lo que más me gusta de él.

Abuelo Toad: Bien, ahora que este día de locos termino, es hora de ir a nuestra nueva casa.

Wario (ve a Link): OYE CHICO DE LA ESPADA ¿Y MIS 100 DULCES?

Link: Te tengo algo mejor gordo apestoso. Llegará en 3…2…1.

Melisa (llega de repente): HOLA ¿De qué me perdí? Estaba durmiendo.

Wario (ve a Mel): OHHHH, QUE NENA TAN VOLUPTUOSA.

Melisa: (se oculta atrás de Snake)

Snake: ¿Qué pasa Mel?

Melisa: E-ese señor, ES EL RABO VERDE DE MI PESADILLA.

Luigi: (traumatizado) odio los pozos oscuros y profundos, prefiero estar en esa base extraña.

-_ENDING_-

AVANCES:

Mario: ¿Qué Link no sabe nadar? Jaja que gracioso LINK NO SABE NADAR.

Link: TRIFORCE SMASH!

Kirby: Link-san, necesitas clases de natación.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika.

Snake: Pero necesitamos a alguien que te enseñe, un experto en natación.

Luigi: Pues Aniki se ha enfrentado a muchos peligros bajo el agua.

Mario: ASI ES, YO SERE EL PROFE DE NATACION

Link: No gracias gordo con bigote.

Mario: DEMASIADO TARDE, TOADS TRAIGANME UN CHEEP CHEEP.

Toads: SI MARIO-SAMA.

M/L/K/P: SMASH BROTHERS próximo capítulo: Lecciones de natación para Hylianos.

Navi: Mario-kun ¿Qué es un Cheep cheep?

**YO: HOLA, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, no olviden sus reviews. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye bye~.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**En este fic, Luigi es miedoso, esquizofrénico pero a veces agresivo.**

**Wario es un hombre ambicioso, pervertido y asqueroso.**

**Yoshi es glotón y se comporta como una mascota.**

**Bowser es lento y torpe y está obsesionado con Peach.**


	5. Cap5 lecciones de natacion

**YO: HOLA HOLA, aquí está el chapter 5, se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clase de natación espero les guste.**

**Simbología:**

Aaa palabras textuales (Aaa) acciones de los personajes_. ("Aaa")_ pensamientos

… cambio de escenario

Ha pasado 10 días desde que los anteriormente conocidos como "los seres" y ahora como Smash Brothers se unieron a la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P…

Snake (tomando una cerveza): Últimamente no ha habido ataques de Nigros o Primids.

Subordinado1: Snake-sama, estamos un poco aburridos, no hemos hecho nada.

Snake: Es cierto, eso no está bien, como miembros de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. debemos cumplir nuestro deber, aprovechemos la ausencia de ataques para aplicarles más pruebas de habilidades a nuestros Smash Brothers.

Subordinado 3: Pero esta vez apliquemos una prueba que nos ayude a vencer este calor.

Snake: ESO ES, LA PRUEBA SERA DE HABILIDADES DE NATACION.

-_OPENING_-

Snake: Buen día cadetes, el día de hoy está muy caluroso asi que aprovechare para aplicarles una pequeña prueba a los Smashers porque tengo curiosidad de saber que tan buenos son en natación, asi que preparen sus trajes de baño y sus toallas porque va a ser un capitulo muy mojado.

Melisa (con sus cosas preparadas para nadar): YA ESTOY LISTA PARA LA PISCINA SNAKE- SENPAI.

Snake: MEL, ESTO ES UNA PRUEBA PARA SMASHERS, NO VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS.

Melisa (ojos de cachorro): Pero ¿Puedo ir senpai?

Snake: NI LO PIENSES.

Melisa (siniestra): ¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que aun te chupas el dedo?

Snake: Siempre es lo mismo contigo

**Capítulo 5 Lecciones de natación para Hylianos**

Todos (durmiendo): *ronquidos* *ronquidos* *ronquidos*

Snake: DESPIERTEN, TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRLES.

Mario (se cayó de la cama): MAMA MIA ¿Tiene que gritar tanto?

Link: Por las diosas ¿Qué le pasa a Snake? Despertándonos de esa manera.

Kirby: Rayos, estaba soñando con un mundo de dulces.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

…

Snake (posición formal): Buen día cadetes, el día de hoy aprovecharemos la ausencia de ataques de Primids para hacerles una pequeña prueba de habilidades (ve a Luigi, Wario y Yoshi) por supuesto, esa prueba también aplica para ustedes Saltador verde, Hombre W y Dino-mascota.

Lg/W/Y: ¿NOSOTROS?/ ¿YOSHI?

Snake: Cuando pelearon contra los Koopas demostraron tener las habilidades necesarias para ser miembros de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. asi que también serán estudiados y entrenados.

Luigi (asustado): ¿HARAN ESCALOFRIANTES EXPERIMENTOS CONMIGO? NO QUIERO QUE ME QUITEN MI RIÑON.

Snake: Nada de eso Saltador verde.

Mario: ¿Y en qué consistirá la prueba?

Snake: Habilidades de natación.

Smashers: ¿NATACION?

Link: ¿N-natación?

Snake: Bueno, hace mucho calor y pensé que era un día perfecto para observar que tan buenos son nadando.

Mario: Yo pensé que iba a ser una prueba con más acción.

Snake: Preparen sus cosas, vamos a ir a la piscina pública.

Wario:_ ("¿piscina? Eso significa… la princesa Peach-chan, Zelda-chan, Sam-chan y sobre todo Melisa-chan en bikini) _

Peach: Espera ¿Quién va a cuidar de los Toads mientras estamos fuera?

Snake: Los llevaremos con nosotros.

Toads: QUE BIEN

Snake: No perdamos tiempo… VAMOS A LA PISCINA.

…

Los Smashers llegaron a la piscina pública de Tokio, era muy temprano y no había mucha gente, asi podrían realizar las pruebas de natación. Las chicas se fueron a los vestidores y Wario recibió una golpiza por tratar de espiarlas.

Mario (viendo la piscina): WOW, la piscina es grande y profunda, y huele raro.

Snake: Es el cloro del agua.

Link (viendo la piscina):_ ("La piscina tiene como 3 metros de profundidad, lo suficientemente profundo para que alguien que no sabe nadar se ahogue, ¿Qué hago? Si me meto o corro hare el ridículo y ese gordo con bigote no me dejara en paz")_

Snake: Bien, el primero será Hombre saltador.

Mario: Ok, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Snake: Da tres vueltas alrededor de la piscina.

Mario: ¿Solo eso? Que fácil.

Snake (con un control): ¿Estás seguro? (aprieta un botón y abre una compuerta llena de pirañas) Tienes que hacerlo con todas esas pirañas hambrientas.

Link (se asusta): ¿Pirañas?

Mario (posición de salida): Wow, parece si va a ser una prueba con mucha acción, pero ¿a eso le llamas una prueba difícil? No es nada comparado con los Cheep cheep.

Snake: En 3…2…1 *suena el silbato*

El fontanero entro al agua y fácilmente esquivo a las pirañas devoradoras, hasta el exsoldado no tenía palabras para describir lo bien que el Hombre saltador nadaba alrededor de la enorme piscina.

Snake: Increíble, no pensé que Hombre saltador fuera tan hábil.

Luigi (alegre): Era de esperarse de mi Aniki, él ha enfrentado tantos peligros en el agua que no le teme a las pirañas.

Mario (sale de la piscina): Listo ¿No tienes otra prueba más difícil?

Snake: No, es suficiente, te pondré 100 puntos, Saltador verde, tú sigues.

Luigi: QUE, YO NO PODRIA CON ESAS PIRAÑAS.

Snake: Descuida, ya no serán pirañas, ahora serán anguilas.

Luigi: ESO ES PEOR.

Yoshi (se dirige a Snake): ¿Yoshi Yoshi yoshi?

Snake: ¿Quieres que haga una prueba triple? (pensativo) Bueno está bien, Dino-rana, tú y Hombre W harán la prueba con Luigi.

Wario: Yo no hare la prueba sin una recompensa, quiero 2000 yenes y lo hare.

Snake: ¿No prefieres un suministro de postres de un año?

Wario: HECHO.

Yoshi: YOSHI YOSHI _("YO TAMBIEN QUIERO")_

Luigi, Wario y Yoshi entraron al agua, tuvieron dificultades debido a las anguilas y también de Boo y huesitos que estuvieron ausentes trabajando en una casa embrujada y aparecieron para molestar a Luigi.

Snake: Luigi, Wario y Yoshi reciben 65 puntos, es su turno Bola Rosada y Rata Eléctrica.

Kirby y Pikachu entraron a la piscina, la cual ahora tenía sanguijuelas, nadaron alrededor de la alberca y a lo ancho, cuando terminaron tuvieron que ser llevados a la enfermería por culpa de unos parásitos que les chuparon mucha sangre.

Subordinada 3: Pobres niños, Snake-sama no debió aplicarles la prueba de sanguijuelas.

Link (asustado): _("Por favor que no me la aplique a mi")_

Snake: Muy bien, les toca a las princesas P y Z… ¿Dónde están?

Peach: Aquí estamos.

Todos vieron a las princesas y a Sam y Melisa (que por alguna razon estaban discutiendo), Peach tenía un bikini rosa y Zelda uno purpura, Mario y Link les dio una hemorragia nasal y se desmayaron, provocando que Kirby, Pikachu y Pit se alejaran unos metros y fingieran no conocerlos. Sam tenía un traje de una sola pieza color azul cielo y Melisa un bikini rojo.

Wario (ve a Melisa): MELISA-CHAN QUE GUAPA, ESE BIKINI TE QUEDA MUY BIEN. (Se dirige hacia ella).

_**MEL SMASH!**_

Snake: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Peach: Es que Melisa-chan y Sam-chan estaban discutiendo.

Snake: ¿Discutiendo? ¿Por qué?

Zelda: Porque Melisa-chan empezó a insultar a Sam-chan sobre que su cuerpo era falso.

Peach: Y pues Sam-chan la insulto diciendo que su cuerpo era más falso.

Melisa: TUS PECHOS SON DE PURO PLASTICO.

Sam: EL QUE PARTE DE MI CUERPO FUE REEMPLAZADO POR METAL NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO SEA NATURAL A DIFERENCIA DE TI.

Snake: Genial, justo cuando ya estábamos tranquilos.

Pch/Z: ¿Cómo?

Snake: Esta no es la primera vez que discuten por esas cosas, cambiando de tema, ES HORA DE QUE NADEN EN MEDIO DE MEDUSAS.

Las princesas entraron al agua y empezaron a nadar soportando las descargas eléctricas de las medusas, terminaron agotadas y electrocutadas.

Snake: Bien, le daré 90 puntos a cada una. Es tu turno mosca campaneante.

Navi: Yo no puedo nadar, se mojaran mis alitas.

Snake: Eso era obvio, los insectos no pueden nadar.

Navi: SOY UN HADA.

Snake: Entonces le toca a Espadachín verde.

Link (asustado): ¿A MI?

Snake: Si, te tocan los tiburones.

Link: ¿Tiburones?

Snake: No creo que sea problema para ti, debes ser muy veloz con los brazos ya que eres un espadachín ¿o me equivoco?

Link: La verdad…

Snake: No perdamos tiempo así que ponte en posición para hacer tu prueba.

Link (nervioso): _("oh no, ¿ahora que?")_

Snake: 3…2…1 *Silbato*

Link: (no se mueve)

Snake: Espadachín, ya empezó la prueba…

Zelda: Vamos Link, tu puedes.

Kirby: Si Link-san, vamos, nada, queremos ver tus habilidades.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA.

Navi: Vamos Link, no pierdas el tiempo.

Mario: Vamos (tono burlón) ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo al agua "Cara de duende"?

Link (molesto): Mejor cállate gordo con bigote sin cerebro.

Snake: Link, ya comenzó la prueba ¿Por qué no nadas?

Link (en modo de susurro): E- e- es q-q-que n-n-no (traga saliva) no-s-se…

Snake: ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

Link (nervioso): N-no-no –s-se- n-na…

Snake: No te entiendo, habla más claro Espadachín verde…

Link (apenado): NO SE NADAR DE ACUERDO, NO SE NADAR.

Todos: (sorprendidos)

Link: (avergonzado)

Mario: ¿No sabes…nadar?... HAHAHAHAHA QUE GRACIOSO, EL DUENDE NO SABE NADAR.

Link: (molesto y avergonzado)

Peach: Mario-san, no te burles.

Mario: ES QUE ES MUY GRACIOSO HAHAHA.

Link: DEJA DE BURLARTE FONTANERO CABEZA HUECA.

_**TRIFORCE SMASH!**_

Mario: X.X

Snake: Link, eso no esta bien, debes aprender a nadar, ¿Qué tal si tienes que hacer una misión en el agua y por no saber nadar no la cumples?

Link: ¿Y como voy a aprender a nadar? En Hyrule no hay muchos sensei de natación además de que cobran caro.

Snake: Descuida, conseguiremos un sensei que no cobre nada.

Subordinado 1: Pero Snake-sama no hay ninguno así.

Kirby: ¿Y si conseguimos que alguno de nosotros sea el sensei de Link-san?

Snake: BUENA IDEA ¿Quién se ofrece de voluntario?

Todos: …

Snake: Oh vamos todos son buenos nadando ¿me equivoco?

Kirby: Yo no tengo experiencia como sensei de natación.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika _("yo solo se el nado estilo perrito")_

Zelda: Yo tampoco se mucho sobre ser sensei no creo ser de ayuda.

Peach: Yo no tengo tanta experiencia de nado.

Pit: Yo no se mucho de natación, soy mejor volando.

Sam: Como tengo amnesia no se como aprendí a nadar así que…

Melisa: Yo vine aquí a divertirme no a ser profesora.

Snake: OH VAMOS, ALGUIEN TIENE QUE ENSEÑARLE A NADAR A ESPADACHIN VERDE.

Luigi:… YA SE ¿Por qué no le enseñas a nadar tu Aniki?

Mario: ¿Yo?

Snake: BUENA IDEA, HOMBRE SALTADOR HA ENFRENTADO MUCHOS PELIGROS BAJO EL AGUA, EL ES UN PROFESIONAL, PERFECTO PARA SER SENSEI DE NATACION.

Link: CUALQUIERA MENOS EL.

Peach: ES PERFECTO, Mario-san sabe todos los estilos de nado.

Kirby: Y no cobraría nada.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Mario: No gracias, no pienso enseñarle nada a ese duende (camina a otra parte)

Link: No quiere enseñarme nada y yo no quiero aprender de el.

Snake: PERO LO NECESITAMOS.

Kirby: YO SE COMO CONVERCERLO. SUBIENDOLE EL EGO.

Snake: ¿Subiendo su ego?

Kirby: SI, ASI CONSEGUIREMOS QUE SEA EL SENSEI DE LINK-SAN.

Peach: Tiene razón, aunque no parezca, Mario-san tiene un gran ego.

Link: S-saben que, creo que no es necesario que aprenda a nadar ¿Por qué no le dan las misiones acuáticas a Mario y a mi las terrenales?

Snake (ignorándolo): ¿Y como hacemos eso?

K/P: NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAMOS DE ESO/ PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Kirby (dirigiéndose a Mario): MARIO-SAN, ENSEÑALE A NADAR A LINK-SAN POR FAVOR.

Mario (caminando): No quiero, que Snake le enseñe.

Kirby: DEBES HACERLO, NADIE TIENE TANTA EXPERIENCIA COMO TU.

Mario: (Se detiene)

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Kirby: ASI ES, NADIE PUEDE IGUALAR TUS HABILIDADES PARA NADAR, ERES EL MEJOR.

K/P: POR ESO TE NECESITAMOS GRAN SABIO/ PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Link: No se pasen

Mario (se regresa alegre): Si se ponen así…

…

Snake: Esta decidido, Mario será el instructor de Link.

Mario: CONFIEN EN MI LOGRARE QUE LINK APRENDA A NADAR.

Link: ¿Por qué me cuesta trabajo creerte?

Snake: Mario, hable con el gerente, te dará la piscina 3 para que des tus clases.

Mario: MUY BIEN, VAMOS LINK.

Link: MIRA LA HORA, TENGO QUE IRME.

_**JUMP SMASH!**_

Mario (lo jala): NADA DE EXCUSAS, A LA PISCINA 3.

Kirby (se dirige a Pikachu): Presiento que esto se va a poner divertido.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA_ ("Vamos a ver")._ (El y Kirby se van con Mario).

Snake: Bien, mientras ellos están ocupados aprovechemos para relajarnos un poco.

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Toads: (Tomando el sol)

Abuelo Toad: (descansa en la sombra).

W/WL: (viendo a las muchachas).

Pch/Z: (nadando)

Lg/Y: (Huyendo de Boo y Huesitos).

Pit: (sentado)

Sam: Pit ¿Por qué no nadas?

Pit: Por que soy mejor volando que nadando además de que mis alas absorben el agua, aparte nadar me hace recordar cuando en Angel Land mis amigos y yo nadábamos en el Mar de Nubes, antes de que… ya sabes.

Sam: Pero es hora de relajarnos y divertirnos un poco no para recordar el pasado y deprimirte.

Pit: No gracias, prefiero quedarme a descansar y ver a todos…

Sam: (le dispara con una pistola de agua)

Pit (mojado): ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Sam: Para que dejes de ser tan aguafiestas (le dispara otra vez)

Pit (con otra pistola de agua): OH YA VERAS.

Sam: ATRAPAME SI PUEDES (Sale corriendo)

Melisa (nadando con un tiburón inflable): YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Subordinado2: Snake-sama, la piscina 2 parece estar en otro mundo.

Snake: Ignórala cadete.

Peach: OH DIOS MIO, OLVIDE LOS REFRIGERIOS.

Daisy: Yo los traigo Nee-sama.

Abuelo Toad: Te acompaño Daisy.

…

Link: ¿Cómo termine en esto?

Mario: LINK, A PARTIR DE AHORA DEBES PRESTAR ATENCION A MIS ENSEÑANZAS ¿DE ACUERDO?

Link: De acuerdo Mario.

_**JUMP SMASH!**_

Mario: No, ahora soy tu profesor, debes decirme Mario-sensei.

Link: ¿Mario-sensei?

Mario: Así es, lo primero que tendrás que hacer, presta mucha atención…

Link: Esta bien…

Mario: Échate un clavado desde aquí y enséñame que tan bien sabes nadar.

Link: QUE? ¿NO ACABO DE DECIR QUE NO SE NADAR?

_**JUMP SMASH!**_

Mario: SIN EXCUSAS Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE.

Link: PERO…

Mario: AL AGUA PATOS (Lo avienta).

Link: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Cae al agua)

Navi (preocupada): LINK.

Kirby: Mario-san, si sabes que Link-san no sabe nadar ¿Por qué lo arrojas al agua?

Mario: Es que mi maestro de natación hizo lo mismo porque tenía una teoría: la autoeducación.

K/P: ¿Autoeducación?

Mario: Si, ya saben, cuando aprendes algo por ti mismo.

Kirby: Ya veo, ¿y te funciono?

Mario: No, tarde 3 meses para librarme del trauma.

K/P: (Caída estilo anime)

Kirby: SI NO FUNCIONO CONTIGO ¡¿Cómo va a funcionar con Link-san?!

Mario: Link es muy inteligente, tarde o temprano aprenderá la técnica de flotar.

Kirby (ve a Link flotando como cadáver): Pues parece que ya lo logro.

Navi: No soporto ver esto, iré por ayuda (va con el salvavidas).

Kirby: Mario-san ¿Tu nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos?

Mario: No, yo solo voy por mis instintos.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika. _("las veces que lo haz hecho recibes una paliza de Link-san")._

Mario (despreocupado): Pero eso pasa solo cuando lo insulto.

Kirby: Pero esta vez lo arrojaste al agua cuando el no sabe nadar, será mejor que huyas.

Mario: HUIR ES COSA DE COBARDES Y YO SOY MUY VALIENTE NO LE TENGO MIEDO A ESE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS.

Link: (sale del agua con ayuda del salvavidas y se dirige a Mario con un aura oscura).

Mario: Además ese duende es un debilucho, yo seria capaz de ganarle en las vencidas (se voltea y ve a Link) Ah, hola Link ¿Aprendiste aunque sea a flotar?

Link (lo patea): ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Mario (sale volando): ¡AAAHAHAHAHA!

Pikachu (sorprendido): PIKA PIKA_ ("QUE PATADA")_

Kirby: Con piernas así de fuertes le será más fácil nadar.

-_PAUSA-_-Daisy y Abuelo Toad: (salen de la base con los refrigerios)

Daisy: Me pregunto como le esta yendo a Mario y Link con eso de las clases de natación.

Abuelo Toad: Seguro Mario esta enseñándole a nadar a su manera.

Daisy: Eso me preocupa, cuando Mario le enseño a nadar a Luigi, sus enseñanzas fueron agotadoras según su hermanito (pasa cerca de alguien)… (Se detiene) ¿Are? Que raro…

Abuelo Toad: ¿Qué pasa Daisy?

Daisy: Es que estamos como a 2 calles de la piscina publica, pero huele al cloro del agua.

Abuelo Toad: Si, que raro.

…

Mientras en las clases de Link, el fontanero, usando una tabla especial, le enseño muchos estilos de nado, el espadachín aprendió rápido y el de la gorra creyó que así podría nadar sin flotadores.

Mario: Link, vamos a repasar todo lo que hemos visto.

Link: Esta bien (se va con la tabla)

Mario: 3…2…1¡Ya! ¡Patada de crol!

Link: (pataleando).

Mario: VAMOS, MAS RAPIDO, ESTIRA MAS LAS PIERNAS.

Link: ESO HAGO GORDO CON BIGOTE.

Mario: VAMOS, AHORA PATADA DE CROL ESTIRANDO LOS BRAZOS.

Kirby: Esto de las clases de natación se han puesto agotadoras

Pikachu: Pika pika pika _("pero se ve que son efectivas")_

Kirby: Si, Link-san aprende rápido.

Mario: AHORA DE ESPALDAS.

Link: (haciéndolo a la perfección).

Mario: DE ESPALDAS ESTIRANDO BRAZOS.

Toads: Mario-sama, le trajimos almuerzo.

Mario: Gracias Toads, oh casi lo olvido, necesito que me hagan un favor (susurra) tráiganme un Cheep cheep.

Toads: ¿Cheep cheep? ¿Seguro?

Mario: Es solo por si acaso, en la base esta el "creador de agujeros de gusano 3000".

Toads: Esta bien Mario-sama. (Se van)

Mario: MUY BIEN LINK, VEO QUE HAS PROGRESADO LO SUFICIENTE.

Link (sale del agua): ¿de verdad?

Mario: Así es, así que supongo que es hora de que nades sin necesidad de la tabla. Pero por si acaso están Kirby y Pikachu para ayudarte.

Link: Esta bien, lo intentare.

Mario: en 3…

Al hyliano, por alguna razón le temblaban las piernas, ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Temor?...

Mario: …2…

No, el era el legendario héroe Link, el salvo a Hyrule de las garras del mal, alguien como el no debe tener miedo ¿verdad?

Mario: …1…

El sabe a la perfección los movimientos de natación así que no debe tener miedo a ahogarse el puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, si puede hacerlo…

Mario: *silbato*

No, no pudo hacerlo…

Link: ME AHOGO, AUXILIO…

K/P (corren a auxiliarlo): LINK-SAN/PIKA.

Mario: Descuiden, yo lo ayudo (le da un palo de salvavidas)

Link: (se agarra del palo)

Mario: ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Link: ¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo miedo.

Mario: Claro que si, tienes miedo a que te descuides y te ahogues.

Link: ¡No es cierto!

Mario: Link, eso es infantil.

Link: No tengo miedo.

Mario: Nunca imagine que fueras miedoso.

Link (lanza a Mario): NO SOY UN MIEDOSO

K/P: Increíble/Pika.

…

Snake: No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tomamos vacaciones.

Subordinados: Nunca ha tomado vacaciones Snake-sama.

Zelda (nadando): ¿Cómo irán las lecciones de natación de Link-kun?

Peach (nadando): Supongo que bien.

Melisa: Oh a lo mejor Mario-kun esta siendo golpeado por Link-san.

Sam (sentada): Si, es cierto a lo mejor por que Mario lo puso a nadar con ese pez.

Pit: ¿Cuál pez?

Sam: Hace un momento vi a los Toads llevando un pez gigante a la piscina 3.

Abuelo Toad: ¿Pez gigante? Oh no me digan que…

Peach: KYAAAAAAAAH.

Sam: ¿Qué pasa Peach?

Peach: Algo rozo mi trasero.

Zelda: Kyahhhhh.

Melisa: ¿Qué ocurre?

Zelda: Algo rozo mi busto.

Melisa: WARIO.

Wario: A MI NI ME VEAS YO HE ESTADO AQUÍ SENTADO

Snake: _("Que raro, algo así paso en Miami… ¿Sera el Nigro de cloro?")_

¿? (Desde un punto alto): Ji ji ji, hoy voy a divertirme mucho…

…

El Hyliano estaba desesperado, ya llevaba varios intentos y no conseguía nadar, según Mario, por el miedo de ahogarse pero el se negaba aceptarlo.

Link (sale del agua): Demonios, falle otra vez.

Kirby (agotado): Link-san, danos un descanso, ya van más de 20 veces que venimos a salvarte de que te ahogues.

Pikachu (cansado): Pika pika pika.

Link: Lo siento, es que no consigo nadar nada aunque ya se cual es la técnica.

Mario: Ya te lo dije, es por el miedo.

Link: NO ES ASI. DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDESES Y MEJOR AYUDAME A NADAR, SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI SENSEI.

Mario: tranquilízate, ya se como lograr que nades.

L/K/P: ¿EN SERIO?/ ¿PIKA?

Mario: Claro, lo único que hay que hacer es vencer el miedo con un miedo más grande.

Link: ¿Un miedo…mas grande?

Kirby: No entiendo.

Pikachu: Pika

…

Link: ¿Por qué tengo que estar en medio de la alberca y en un bote?

Mario: Ya lo veras.

Kirby: Mario-san ¿Qué estas planeando?

Pikachu: Pika

Mario: LIBEREN AL GRAN PEZ.

El espadachín verde escucho algo que surgía del agua, se volteo y observo un enorme pez rojo con la panza blanca y sus aletas naranjas.

Link: SANTA TRIFUERZA ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Mario: Un Cheep cheep, pez gigante del reino champiñón que come cualquier cosa que le parezca deliciosa y como puedes notar, sus ojos están puestos en ti, será mejor que huyas.

Link: ESTAS LOCO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA.

Cheep cheep: (ataca a Link).

Link (asustado): (Empieza a remar en el bote).

Mario: NO HUYAS CON EL BOTE, NADA.

Link (Remando): NO PUEDO.

Mario: SI PUEDES.

Cheep cheep: (destruye el bote).

Link: (se cae)

El joven guerrero estaba asustado, sin armas nunca podría librarse de ese monstruo, estaba perdido, si, tenía miedo, miedo de morir en manos de ese Cheep cheep, ¿Sera este su final? No, sin darse cuenta, Link se impulso con los brazos y salió a la superficie

Kirby: SALIO DEL AGUA.

Pikachu: Pika

Link (se voltea y ve al Cheep cheep): Oh no, DEBO HUIR. (Empieza a nadar)

Mario: VES LINK, YA ESTAS NADANDO.

Link (se da cuenta de lo que hace): ¿Nani? Es cierto (se emociona) ESTOY NADANDO, NADANDO, NO ES UN SUEÑO, R-REALMENTE ESTOY NADAN… (Se golpea con el borde de la alberca y es tragado por el pez)

K/P/ Navi: LINK/ LINK-SAN/ PIKA.

Mario: Descuiden va a estar bien.

Cheep cheep: (escupe a Link)

Link (se cae en el agua, se sale y ve a Mario): ¿ERES IDIOTA? PUDE HABER MUERTO.

Mario: Pero al menos lograste nadar. Tenias tanto miedo de ser tragado por el Cheep cheep que te olvidaste de tu miedo a ahogarte y lograste nadar.

Link: Es cierto.

Mario: Bien, di gracias.

Link: Gracias Mario.

Mario: Es Mario-sensei.

Link: No exageres pedazo de idiota.

Kirby: Parece que es el comienzo de una nueva amistad.

Pikachu: Pika.

Civiles: AUXILIO.

M/L/K/P: ¿Qué ocurre?/ ¿pika?

…

Melisa: Oh no, esto es malo (atrapada por un brazo de agua) AAAHHHH.

Wario (con un salvavidas): DESCUIDA MELISA-CHAN, VOY POR TI (Golpeado por un brazo de agua).

Melisa: SUELTAME NIGRO DE CLORO, SENPAI AYUDAME.

Nigro de cloro: Pequeñita, tu senpai fue desmayado por mi gas de cloro, no podrá ayudarte.

Melisa: Suéltame o ya veras quien es Melisa Philips (manos de agua acarician su busto) KYAH HENTAI.

Nigro de cloro: Mejor cállate o a la próxima será _esa zona…_

Wario (molesto): NADIE TOCA A MELISA-CHAN MAS QUE YO, LUIGI, YOSHI.

Lg/Y: S-si Wario/ Yoshi.

Wario: AYUDENME A ACABAR CON EL.

W/Lg/Y: (se dirigen a el con una sierra, un lanzallamas y un bate) *Grito de batalla*

Mites (los atrapan): _Mite…mite… mite._

Nigro de cloro: Ji ji ji Esto es divertido ¿Quién sigue?

Peach: Zelda-chan, tienen a Melisa-chan ¿Qué hacemos?

Zelda: Tendremos que atacar por detrás (ve a Daisy) Daisy-chan, serás la distracción.

Daisy: Entendido (corre) Yuhu estoy aquí alcánzame.

Nigro de cloro: Otra deliciosa presa…

Daisy: Nunca alcanzaras a Daisy, la "piernas de hierro" (acorralada por unos Primids) ¡¿Qué es eso?! (Atrapada por un brazo de agua)

Nigro de cloro: es una belleza.

Pch/Z: AHORA. (Atrapadas por un brazo de agua)

Zelda: ¿Nani? ¿Cómo supo que estábamos atrás de el?

Bowser: BIEN HECHO SEÑOR NIGRO, AHORA DEME A PEACH-CHAN, FUE EL TRATO QUE HICIMOS A CAMBIO DE LA UBICACIÓN DE LA O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

Peach: MALDITA TORTUGA, CON QUE TU ESTABAS DETRÁS DE ESTO.

Nigro de cloro: Lo siento pero me la quedare, pude haberlos encontrado sin ayuda de todos modos.

Bowser: PERO TU ME… (Golpeado por un brazo de agua).

Pit (con un walki tokie): Sam, tu distráelo por tierra y yo lo ataco desde el aire.

Sam: Entendido (empieza a correr).

Nigro de cloro (ve a Sam): otra belleza. ATRAPENLA.

Primids, Spaak y Mites: Entendido (van tras ella).

Sam (les dispara): son demasiados. (Electrocutada por un Spaak) KYAAAHHH. (Atrapada).

Nigro de cloro: Tonta, nadie escapa de Clorofile, el Nigro de cloro.

Pit: _("mi oportunidad, ahí voy Sam") _(va tras el discretamente).

Clorofile: NI LO PIENSES (lo ataca con cloro en forma de gas).

Pit: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo que estaba detrás de el? (se cae).

Sam: PIT.

Clorofile: Ahora nadie puede ayudarlas preciosas.

M/L/K/P: EXCEPTO NOSOTROS/ PIKA.

Mario: ¿Quién es este señor tan raro?

Snake (delirando): Es el Nigro de cloro, controla cualquier cosa que tenga cloro, como el agua de la piscina.

Navi: ¿Qué te paso Snake-kun?

Snake: El Nigro me ataco con un gas clorhídrico, aguanten la respiración.

M/L/K/P: ENTENDIDO/PIKA. (Van tras el).

Clorofile: Antes tendrán que pasar por mis Primids para llegar a la piscina 4.

Mario: Bien, separémonos y ataquemos.

Link: No tomara mucho.

Mario destruyo a los Primids, Link a los Swords, Kirby a los Boom, Pikachu a los Spaak, tuvieron dificultades con los Mite pero los vencieron.

Mario: A LA PISCINA 4.

Peach: NO CHICOS NO VENGAN.

Mario: NO TE PREOCUPES, LO VENCEREMOS

Zelda: NO, ES QUE…

Link (se detiene): ¿que Zelda?

Mario: Ignórala y concéntrate (va tras ellos).

Kirby: Mario-san creo que…

Mario: TE ACABARE

Melisa: ES UNA TRAMPA.

Pobre Mario, si les hubiera hecho caso no habría sido electrocutado por unos peces ciclope con tentáculos.

Clorofile: Bien hecho mis Feyesh.

Link: No puede ser ese idiota ha sido derribado. YO ME HARE CARGO.

Clorofile: Ni lo pienses, he convertido el agua en un acido clorhídrico.

Link: Kirby, usa tus habilidades de vuelo y golpéalo con tu Final Cutter.

Kirby: No puedo…

L/P: ¿Por qué no?/ Pika?

Kirby: tengo hambre.

L/P: (caída estilo anime)

Link: NO ES HORA DE PENSAR EN ESO.

Clorofile: ¿Tienes hambre? COME PESCADO.

Feyesh: (atacan a Kirby)

Pikachu: PIKA. (Empieza a correr a velocidad de la luz hacia el Nigro).

Link: Pikachu es rápido, a esa velocidad podrá acabar con el.

Pikachu: (Aparece detrás de el) Pika…

Clorofile (lo golpea con un brazo de agua) Ni lo pienses ratita.

Pikachu: (adolorido).

Link: _("¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo que estaba allí?)_ Parece que todo depende de mi _("¿Qué hago? El agua es acido, al parecer el Nigro tiene vista de halcón ¿Qué hare? ¿Rendirme? ¿Atacarlo sin hacer un plan antes? No, eso es arriesgado, pero Zelda esta en problemas, no se como salvarla y no puedo atacar así nomas")_

Mario: _¿A que le tienes miedo?_

Link: ¿Cómo?

Mario: ¿a morir? ¿A que tu novia sea asesinada? O tal vez ¿al Nigro? ¿Cuál miedo es más grande?

Link: _("Es cierto… yo tenia miedo de ahogarme pero me dio mas miedo el Cheep cheep y eso me dio valor para nadar, ahora tengo miedo de morir y a que Zelda muera, eso da mas miedo que el Nigro") _(se prepara para atacar)

Clorofile: ¿No me digas que me vas a atacar aunque sabes que no puedes?

Link (va tras el): _("el miedo puede darnos valor, por eso es tonto dejar de tenerlo")_

Clorofile: Mátenlo mis Feyesh.

Zelda: LINK-KUN

Los Feyesh fueron tras Link, este con su Boomerang acabo con ellos, estaba decidido a acabar con el Nigro aunque arriesgara su vida, el Nigro al verlo, le lanzo una nube de gas, este aguanto la respiración y con los cadáveres de los Feyesh creo un camino para cruzar el agua de acido.

Clorofile: Parece que subestime al chico… Pero nunca llegara aquí (le lanza un chorro de agua).

Sin embargo, lo volvió a subestimar, el guerrero entro en el interior del chorro y empezó a nadar contra corriente.

Clorofile: ¿Cómo? Eso es imposible.

Zelda: Nunca subestimes a Link-kun, gracias a Mario-kun, mi novio ha fortalecido su Trifuerza del valor.

Clorofile: ¿Trifuerza…del valor?

Link: (salta y sale del agua).

Clorofile (asustado): _("oh no, me distraje un momento y no me di cuenta cuando se puso enfrente")_

Link (blande su espada): SPIN ATACK. (Lo hiere gravemente).

Clorofile: (cae al agua que dejo de ser acido)

Chicas: SI, SOMOS LIBRES.

Mario: Bien hecho K/P: ESO FUE GENIAL/PIKA.

Snake (agarra al Nigro): Bien Nigro, quiero saber donde aprendiste eso.

Clorofile: ¿aprender que?

Snake: No te hagas, me di cuenta mientras luchábamos, estaba camuflajeado pero tu sabias donde estaba. Me refiero a la habilidad de sentir la fuerza vital.

Todos: ¿Sentir la presencia?

Pch/Z/Pt/S: _("¿Por eso no pudimos hacer un ataque sorpresa?")_

Link: _("¿Por eso aunque Pikachu se movió rápido logro verlo?")_

Snake: Habla Nigro.

Clorofile:… Hace un tiempo, descubrimos que uno de nosotros, los Nigro, desarrollo ese poder, algunos tuvimos que pagar con tesoros para que nos enseñara esa habilidad… yo fui uno de ellos.

Pit: ¿Un Nigro con la capacidad de ver y medir la fuerza?

Sam: Eso es malo.

Snake: ¿Y quien es el Nigro?

Clorofile: Eso… (Activa una bomba en su cuerpo) tendrás que averiguarlo tu.

Snake: Oh no… SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ.

Los Smashers sacaron a los civiles de la piscina pública, la cual exploto junto con el portal de los Primids.

Snake: Ese Nigro de cloro, prefirió suicidarse que ser atrapado por la Organización.

Subordinado1: Y los Nigro han evolucionado.

Mario: Bien hecho Link, convertiste el miedo en valor.

Zelda (abraza a Link): Estuviste genial Link-kun.

Link (apenado): Debo darle las gracias a Mario, el me ayudo a fortalecer mi valor.

Kirby: Aun así estuviste genial.

Pikachu: Pika.

Peach: Mario-kun es el mejor sensei de natación.

Bowser: Peach-chan que bueno que estas bien, déjame abrazarte.

Peach: (lo ve con rabia) Maldito si fuiste tu quien nos metió en esto.

Bowser: B-bueno es que…

Todos: TRAS EL (Lo persiguen)

Bowser: (huye) NO ERA MI INTENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

-_OPENING_-

AVANCES:

Link: Bien, ahora a visitar Hyrule.

Mario: Tu reino es muy verde y lleno de magia.

Kirby: Mira, un viejo con armadura negra bien feo.

¿?1: ¿A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO FEO?

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Peach: Miren, un chibi Link-san.

Mario: Pero este no tiene aretes.

Link: SON PIERCINGS PEDAZO DE IDIOTA.

Snake: debe tener nombre ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

¿?2: No se, nunca me pusieron nombre.

M/L/K/P: SMASH BROTHERS próximo capitulo: un nombre para el guerrero novato.

Pch/Z: Este chiquitín es muy tierno.

**YO: Si creían que solo había Nigros mujeres, están equivocados, perdón por tardar tanto, el cargador de mi laptop no funciona bien.**

**Wasonk: Es la pieza donde se conecta el cargador.**

**Mizu: Eres la niña mas holgazana del mundo.**

**Taechi: Siempre tengo que hacer todo por ella.**

**Yo: No soy floja, estoy en mi etapa de rebeldía, bien amigos, es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye bye~**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los Nigros hombres no son tan escandalosos como las mujeres pero si son unos pervertidos.**


	6. Cap6 un nombre

**YO: TADAIMA, este es el capitulo 6, trate de hacerlo mas corto que el anterior.**

**Simbología:**

Aaa palabras textuales (Aaa) acciones de los personajes_. ("Aaa")_ pensamientos _Aaa _Flashback

… cambio de escenario **(Aaa) **Comentarios de la autora

_Hace muchas generaciones, existió un reino llamado Hyrule, el protector de la Trifuerza, un poder codicia-do por muchos malignos, el principal era Ganondorf._

_Un día, Ganondorf engaño a un jovencito para entrar al castillo y tomar la Trifuerza, al hacerlo, la Trifuerza se dividió, la Trifuerza del Poder se la quedo Ganondorf, la de la Sabiduría, la princesa Zelda y la del Valor, el jovencito, el cual, usando la Master Sword, derroto al Rey de los Gerudos._

_Durante siglos, el héroe hizo grandes hazañas, salvando a Hyrule de las garras del mal, se convirtió en una leyenda, sin embargo, por extrañas razones, el héroe desapareció y al mismo tiempo, la princesa, dejando desprotegido el reino ¿Ahora quien nos salvara de las manos de Ganondorf?_

¿?1: Entonces, como ganador del concurso, debo derrotar a Ganondorf.

¿?2: Así es, debes hacerlo antes de que asesine a la hermana menor de nuestra princesa desaparecida ¿Podrás hacerlo?

¿?3: Claro que puede, el fue entrenado por las diosas.

-_OPENING_-

Snake: Buen día cadetes, hoy estamos en el parque por que Espadachín verde y Princesa Z van a visitar su reino, Hyrule, y mis subordinados van a tomar muestras de ese lugar.

Melisa: Senpai ¿Crees que Hyrule tenga duendes, o unicornios o tal vez dragones?

Snake: Madura Mel, madura.

**Capítulo 6 Un nombre para el guerrero novato**

Kirby (con el Creador de agujeros): Ahora escribiré "Reino Hyrule" y listo (lo pone en el suelo)

Mario: Debe ser un lugar lleno de duendes con aretes.

Link: Son pearcings, pedazo de idiota.

Zelda: Seguro mi padre me va a regañar por haberme ido sin avisar, espero que Talim haya cuidado bien a mi hermanita.

Peach: ¿Tienes hermana Zelda-chan?

Zelda: Si.

Kirby: Oh, ya están pasando las primeras imágenes de Hyrule.

Todos miraron al agujero, vieron bosques, aldeas y castillos, hasta templos sagrados, un reino muy hermoso.

Link: vaya Hyrule no ha cambiado nada.

Mario: Y todos tienen Cara de duendes.

_**TRIFORCE SMASH!**_

Snake: Ese planeta tiene aspecto de la era medieval pero se ve más antiguo.

Link: Bueno Zelda, vamos a visitar a tu familia y a la mía. (Entra al agujero)

Zelda: Link-kun espérame (lo sigue)

Snake (ve a los Toads): ¿No van a acompañarnos?

Abuelo Toad: No, alguien tiene que cuidar de su casa.

Luigi: Y-y alguien d-debe cuidarlos a ellos.

W/Y: Y alguien debe cuidar a Luigi/ Yoshi yoshi yoshi.

Smashers: (van al agujero)

Bowser: Jeje, he estado espiando a los Smashers y los he oído hablar un villano que vive en ese reino.

Kamek: ¿Qué planea hacer Bowser-sama?

Bowser: Convertirlo en mi aliado obviamente, así podre acabar con Mario.

Kamek: Pero ¿Cómo hará eso?

Bowser: Los seguiré y buscare a ese hombre, yo se hablar idioma "villano". (Entra al agujero)

…

Mientras tanto, en un punto lejos del reino.

¿?1: Oye senpai, ¿Qué tan lejos esta Gerudo?

¿?2: No te preocupes por eso, tú solo sigue las señales de las diosas y llegaras más rápido.

¿?1: Pero ¿Y si no logro derrotar a Ganon?

¿?2: Claro que puedes, tienes la Hero Sword.

¿?1: ¿Realmente su poder es capaz de vencerlo?

¿?2: Claro, no es tan poderosa como la Master Sword pero tiene gran poder.

¿?1: Si tú lo dices Ciela-senpai.

Ciela: SIGAMOS NUESTRO CAMINO.

…

En ese momento, los Smash Brothers se dirigieron al castillo, Zelda estaba nerviosa y ala vez feliz por que volvería a ver a su familia.

Zelda: QUE BIEN, es el castillo de mi reino (corre hacia el castillo).

Link: ¡Espera! ¡Zelda!

Mario: Tu novia se ve muy emocionada.

Peach: Pero esa no es la manera de volver a tu casa después de estar mucho tiempo ausente. SIGAMOSLA.

Smashers: (la siguen)

La princesa castaña entro en el reino, pero se encontró con una terrible sorpresa. La plazuela del reino estaba destrozada, los voluntarios instalaron un campamento para curar a los heridos. Todos vieron a la joven princesa, no sabían si alegrarse por su regreso o enojarse por haberlos abandonado.

¿?: Princesa Zelda ¿Dónde había estado?

Zelda: ¿Qué paso aquí Ministro?

Ministro: El palacio y sus aldeas fueron atacados hace una semana, estamos tratando de curar a las victimas.

Link: Por las diosas nos hemos perdido muchas cosas.

Ministro (ve a Link): ¿AH? ¡¿Qué hace ese plebeyo con usted princesa?!

Mario: ¿Quién es ese Link?

Link: El primer ministro del reino.

Kirby: Parece que no le agradas.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika _("Los de la realeza no les agradan los plebeyos Kirby-san")_

Snake: Pero Link es un héroe legendario ¿No? Debería tenerle respeto.

Pit: Aun así Link no es de "su clase".

Sam: ¿Entonces son novios secretos?

Melisa: Que tierno, igual que en las novelas.

Ministro: Princesa, ¿Quiénes son esos hombres tan extraños?

Zelda: Son unos amigos que hice en un mundo muy lejano.

Ministro: ¿UN MUNDO LEJANO? ¿SON CRIATURAS DE OTRO MUNDO?

Snake: Descuide, venimos en paz.

Zelda: Umm… ¿Cómo esta mi padre?

¿?: Tu padre esta bien.

Link: Abuelo Nico.

Nico: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Link.

Mario: ¿Es tu abuelo? No se parecen mucho.

Navi: Le dice abuelo de cariño, el lo cuido desde chiquito.

Nico: Por las diosas, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿Te fugaste con la princesa por que el ministro no los dejaba estar juntos?

Link: N-no f-fue por eso O/O.

Zelda: Umm, ¿Decía que mi padre estaba bien?

Nico: Claro, ahora mismo esta en su cuarto con Talim…

Zelda: (se va rápido)

Link: Z-Zelda espérame.

Ministro: NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR VER AL REY.

Nico: Princesa no he terminado…

Mario: Esto va a ser interesante, vamos a verlo.

Smashers: (los siguen).

…

Rey: *tos* *tos* Hija mía ¿Dónde estuviste?

Zelda: Padre ¿Estas bien?

Rey: Estaré bien, solo es un resfriado.

Talim: El doctor del reino le receto una medicina especial pero es difícil hacer que se la tome.

Link: El rey no ha cambiado nada entonces.

Rey: Ah pero si aquí esta mi yerno ¿Dónde estaban tu y mi hija?

Mario: ¿Por qué el si lo trata como una persona y no como un plebeyo?

Kirby: A lo mejor el Rey si le agrada pero el ministro no.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika _("Es un rey muy amable")_

Melisa: O a lo mejor Link lo chantajeo para que le diera la mano de Zelda-chan.

Peach: ¿Cómo crees?

Melisa: ¿Mario-kun no chantajeo a tu padre para eso?

Mario: YO NO SOY UN CHANTAJISTA.

Peach (sonrojada): No, Mario-san al principio solo era mi guardaespaldas, pero luego desarrollamos una relación muy especial y le pedí al abuelo Toad que me diera permiso de salir con el.

Mario: A Link le debió pasar lo mismo.

Navi: No, lo que ocurrió fue que Link, después de que salvo a la princesa, el rey le permitió que visitara el castillo las veces que quiera, lo cual no le agrado al Ministro, el resto ya lo saben, los dos se enamoraron, el rey les dio su bendición…

Link (sonrojado); Si, si, si no es hora de recordar esas cosas, lo importante aquí es que alguien ataco el reino y debemos averiguar por que.

Zelda: Dinos padre ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Rey: Ocurrió hace una semana.

…

"_Estábamos rezando por que volvieras a casa sana y salva cuando sucedió lo que menos esperábamos…"_

_¿? (Tumba las puertas del reino): ¡¿Dónde esta la princesa?!_

"_Ganondorf, había vuelto a atacar el reino"_

_Ganondorf (lanza energía maligna): SI NO ME ENTREGAN A LA PRINCESA LOS MATARE A TODOS._

_Ministro: La princesa no esta, se fugo con ese espadachín insignificante que tiene como novio._

"_Link (interrumpiendo el flashback) ¿A quien le dices insignificante?_

"_Ministro: Alguien como tu no debería salir con la princesa._

"_Rey: Déjenme continuar por favor"_

_Ganondorf: ¿A dónde se fue?_

_Talim: No sabemos, por favor, no lastime más a nadie._

_Rey: Largo de aquí Gerudo, la Trifuerza es demasiado sagrada para ti._

_Hermana de Zelda: Padre, ¿Qué paso?_

_Ganondorf (la ve): Ji ji (la atrapa) Si no me entregan la Trifuerza, esta niña será asesinada._

_Hermana de Zelda: PAPAAAAA._

…

Rey: Y se la llevo sin que pudiéramos hacer nada

Zelda (preocupada): M-m-mi h-hermanita. (Se desmaya)

Peach: ZELDA-CHAN.

Link: Debemos salvarla, Ganon debe tenerla cautiva en Gerudo.

Mario: ¿Te refieres al que según tú se parece a Bowser?

Kirby: QUE BIEN, vamos a tener mucha acción.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Rey: No se molesten, hace poco hicimos un concurso de espadachines y enviamos al ganador en su búsqueda.

Link: ¿De quien se trata?

Rey: Es un jovencito de unos 12 años, nos sorprendimos al ver que era solo un novato pero le gano a los profesionales, según esa hada que venia con el, fue entrenado por las diosas.

Link: ¿entrenado por las diosas? ¿Un novato?

Zelda: ¿Cómo se llama ese jovencito?

Rey: No dijo su nombre, solo se que es huérfano.

Zelda: Debemos ir en su ayuda, es peligroso que un niño enfrente a un ser tan perverso como Ganon.

Link: Tienes razón, vamos por el.

Zelda: De acuerdo.

Ministro: Espere, princesa, no debería ir, es peligroso.

Zelda: Descuida, Link-kun y mi amiga Peach-chan me enseñaron a luchar.

Mario: De acuerdo, estoy listo para luchar.

Kirby: Esto será muy divertido Pikachu-san.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika.

Pit: ¿No viene usted Snake?

Snake: No, me quedare aquí tomando muestras de este reino.

Melisa: Yo voy a buscar dragones~

Snake: Y alguien tiene que cuidar a esta niña.

Sam: Bueno, nos vemos después.

Rey: Tengan cuidado.

Smashers: (Se van)

…

¿?: Ciela-senpai, me duelen los pies.

Ciela: Entonces descansemos, a mi me duelen las alas.

¿? (Se sienta): ¿Qué hay de comer?

Ciela: Solo unas castañas, tendrán que llenarnos.

¿?: Llevamos 6 horas caminando.

Ciela: Y apenas llevamos la mitad.

¿?: ¿No es raro que no nos hayamos topado con un monstruo maligno?

Ciela: Si, es raro, pero por si acaso, hay que estar alerta.

¿?: Creo que hubiera sido mejor irnos en un carruaje.

…

Peach: Zelda-chan que bueno que conseguiste este carruaje para nosotros.

Zelda: El camino a Gerudo es largo, es mejor ir en carruaje.

Sam: ¿Cómo van Mario, Link, Kirby y Pikachu?

Pit: Ellos están conduciendo ¿Tienen experiencia?

Mario: ¿Qué haremos si nos atacan? AH UN ARBOL (gira bruscamente)

Link: Kirby y Pikachu conducirán el carruaje y nosotros nos encargamos de ellos UNA ROCA (vuelve a girar y choca contra un árbol)

Kirby: CUIDADO, así nunca conseguiremos llegar a Gerudo.

Link: Iríamos mas rápido si Pikachu no tuviera las patas tan cortas.

Mario: Les dije que hubiera sido mejor usar caballos en lugar de una rata patas cortas.

Pikachu (Molesto): PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA _("TAL VEZ SEA PATAS CORTAS PERO SON VELOCES Y LO PROBARE")_ (Corre a velocidad de la luz)

Mario: AAAAHHHH PIKACHU NO TAN RAPIDO.

Link: PIKACHU FRENA

Kirby (ve un letrero): PIKACHU-SAN EL LIMITE ES DE 30 KM/H.

Peach (rebotando en el asiento): KYAAAHHH EL CAMINO SE ESTA PONIENDO ARRIESGADO.

Zelda (pegada a la pared por la presión): CHICOS DISMINUYAN LA VELOCIDAD.

Sam: ME ESTOY MAREANDO, VOY A VOMITAR (abre una ventana) *vomito* (la presión del aire se la lleva) OH NO.

Pit (la toma de las piernas): SAM CUIDADO.

Peach (aun rebotando): KYAH EL CAMINO TIENE MUCHOS BACHES.

Link: PIKACHU, FRENA HAY MUCHOS ARBOLES EN EL CAMINO.

Mario: Y NO QUIERO VERME DEFORME COMO EL DUENDE.

Link: TU ERES EL DEFORME GORDO BIGOTUDO.

Mario: PARA QUE LO SEPAS, EL MOSTACHO ESTA DE MODA. **(Es cierto últimamente he visto pulseras, aretes, collares y camisas con el diseño de mostacho)**

Kirby: NO PELEEN, MEJOR PAREN A PIKACHU-SAN.

…

¿?: ¿Uh? ¿Oíste eso?

Ciela: Alguien se acerca.

¿?: (Saca su espada)

Ciela: Prepárate, quizá es uno de los sirvientes de Ganon.

¿?: De acuerdo… (Esperando)… (Ve un objeto moviéndose a gran velocidad) O.O!

El novato blandió su espada y cortó el objeto que no era nada más que el carruaje donde venían los Smashers, el impacto provoco que Pikachu frenara, que Link y Mario cayeran de su asiento, que Kirby cayera a un árbol, que Zelda se asustara, que Peach se golpeara en el trasero y que Pit se resbalara y cayera encima de Sam, con su cara en su busto.

Link: Por las diosas ¿Qué fue eso?

Mario: No lo se.

Kirby: Por eso les dije que no pelearan, que pararan a Pikachu-san

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Zelda: Al menos nadie salió herido.

Peach: Mi trasero si T.T

Pit: (se despierta, ve donde esta y se levanta del busto de Sam) WHOA estas cosas no le suceden a un ángel, ni siquiera es saludable para uno.

Sam: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Link: Algo ataco el carruaje ¿Quién fue?

¿?: F-fui y-yo, lo siento.

Todos se voltearon, y observaron a un niño de verdes ropajes, de cabello rubio y ojos negros, brillantes como aceitunas, se parecía mucho al Espadachín verde.

Niño rubio: Perdón, pensé que eran enemigos.

Peach: Miren, un Chibi Link, es muy tierno.

Kirby: Oh, es cierto, se parece mucho a el.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pika? _("¿Es tu hermano menor Link?")_

Link: No, ni lo conozco.

Mario: Pues se parecen mucho.

Zelda: Preguntémosle su nombre, hola soy la princesa Zelda…

Niño rubio: ¿Eres… la princesa? Pero tú y ese héroe legendario desaparecieron hace meses.

Zelda: Es que tuvimos un raro accidente y pasaron muchas cosas, pero estamos de vuelta. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niño rubio: No lo se.

Peach: ¿No sabes tu nombre? ¿Cómo esta eso?

Niño rubio: C-cuando e-era bebe, m-mi madre me a-abandono con mis tíos, e-ellos en lugar de b-bautizarme, m-m-me convirtieron en su c-criado.

Kirby: Que tíos tan malos.

Pikachu: Pika, pika pika _("No, que mama tan irresponsable")_

Sam: Pero debes tener aunque sea un apodo como "niño sin nombre"

Niño rubio: P-pues Din, Nayru y Fayrole m-me apodan "Novato-kun".

Link: ¡¿Cómo?! No me digas que eres el novato entrenado por las diosas.

Ciela: Así es, este pequeño abandono a sus tíos y las diosas le enseñaron a sobrevivir por su cuenta, luego, para mostrar sus habilidades lo inscribimos al concurso de espadachines.

Navi: Ciela-chan.

K/P: ¿la conoces?/ ¿Pika?

Navi: Ciela-chan es el espíritu del valor.

Link: Entonces no es tan novato, pudo partir en dos el carruaje.

Novato-kun: a-aun a-así n-n-o t-te-tengo e-e-experiencia d-de p-profesional.

Link: De ser así, creo que necesitaras ayuda con Ganon.

Mario: Y aquí estamos nosotros para ayudarte.

Kirby: Si, no es bueno que a un niño le dejen estas cosas.

Pikachu: Pika.

Pit: nosotros somos profesionales.

Sam: hemos hecho grandes hazañas, bueno, no recuerdo si yo tuve una.

Novato-kun: Supongo que eso los convierte en mis senpais.

Zelda (le acaricia la cabeza): Bueno, no te preocupes Novato-kun.

Peach (le jala el cachete): Te protegeremos muy bien.

Novato-kun: (se esconde detrás de un árbol con la cara sonrojada)

Peach: ¿Qué le pasa?

Ciela: Novato-kun es algo tímido.

Peach: Oye Zelda-chan ¿aprovechamos para ponerle un nuevo nombre?

Zelda: Si, "novato" no es un nombre.

Link: No perdamos tiempo… VAMOS A GERUDO.

M/K/P (aplaudiéndole): BUENA IMITACION DE SNAKE/ PIKA PIKA.

-_PAUSA_-Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros de allí…

¿?1: Ese niñato de Link ha vuelto, y esta en camino con la princesa, todo esta llendo a la perfección.

¿?2: No importa lo que hagas, nunca te saldrás con la tuya, Link-oniichan y mi Onee-sama no están solos.

¿?1: HA, Esas criaturas de otro mundo no son rivales para mí… el Rey de los Gerudos.

…

Durante horas, los Smashers y el guerrero novato estuvieron caminando kilómetros y kilómetros por el bosque, hambrientos y cansados, Kirby y Pikachu se almorzaron los onigiris y el takoyaki, Mario y Link peleaban por lo mismo, Peach y Zelda buscaban un nombre para Novato-kun…

Zelda: No, no me gusta.

Peach: Vamos, Kenji no es mal nombre.

Zelda: No, ese nombre es raro.

Sam: ¿Aun no se deciden?

Pit: Pues hay tantos nombres y parece que Zelda es difícil de complacer.

Kirby: Supongo que Link pasa por lo mismo.

Link: =/=

Peach: ¿Y que te parece "Yuki"?

Zelda: Suena a nombre de niña.

Peach: ¿Y como piensas ponerle tu?

Zelda: Pues me gustaría ponerle: Ouji, Nagasumi, Kouchi, Junpei o Sasuke.

Peach: Son nombres muy raros.

Navi: Umm, yo tengo unas sugerencias…

Pch/Z: ¿Cuáles?

Navi: Pues se me ocurrió ponerle: Tsuna o Tomoki o si quieren Ayumu.

Mario: ¿Qué les pasa? Parece que están escogiendo un nombre para un bebe recién nacido.

Ciela: Oigan chicas, mejor pónganle un nombre mas conocido en Hyrule.

Peach: ¿Cómo que?

Ciela: Pónganle Link y ya.

Zelda: No podemos, ya tenemos un Link con nosotros.

Ciela: Pues complétenlo con un apodo como Link junior o Pequeño Link.

Peach: No, suena demasiado infantil.

Link: Ya llegamos.

Enfrente de ellos había un pueblo oscuro y sombrío, abandonado como pueblo fantasma que al final del camino tenia un castillo de sombras rodeado de lava.

Novato-kun: ¿Este es Gerudo?

Ciela: No ha cambiado nada.

Link: Cuidado, quizá no encontramos enemigos en el bosque, pero estén alerta.

Todos: (caminan sigilosamente)

Mario: Oye Link ¿En que se parece Ganon a Bowser?

Link: Pues ambos son reyes.

Mario: ¿Y Ganon es un monstruo?

Link: No, parece un humano pero tiene poderes malignos.

Mario: Pues entonces no se parecen.

Link: Si se parecen pero no en lo físico.

Kirby: Shhh… ¿Escuchan eso?

Todos: (en guardia)

Peach (ve un zombi): KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Kirby: ¿Qué es eso?

Link: Zombis controlados por Ganondorf, no dejen que los toquen.

Pikachu: Pika.

Novato-kun: Pero son demasiados.

Link: Atáquenlos, golpéenlos o córtenlos.

Mario: O en mi caso, quémenlos FIREBALLS (Los quema)

Link: SPIN ATACK. (Los corta)

Kirby: FINAL CUTTER. (Los corta)

Pikachu: Pika… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (los electrocuta)

Pit: ANGEL RING (los corta)

Sam: PLASMA WHIP (los electrocuta)

Peach: PEACH BOMBER (los quema)

Zelda: NAYRU`S LOVE (los corta)

Novato-kun: Oigan yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Ciela: Mejor no lo hagas, debes guardar energías para cuando te enfrentes a Ganon.

Smashers: (acaban con todos en un santiamén)

Link: Eso fue fácil.

¿?: _Jejejeje_

Link: Esa risa, GANONDORF.

Ganondorf: _Ven a mi castillo niñato, junto con la princesa, y no lastimare a su hermanita._

Navi: Seguro nos espera con una trampa.

Mario: Descuiden, no dejaremos que nos maten.

Todos: (van al castillo)

Zelda: YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ, ¡¿Dónde tienes a mi hermana?!

De las sombras, surgió un hombre alto, pelirrojo y con una armadura negra, no tenia buena cara.

Link: Ganondorf.

Mario: ¿Es el? Pues no es un monstruo pero que feo es.

Ganondorf: ¿A quien le dices feo basura? (se tropieza y se cae por las escaleras) NO DE NUEVO… AUCH…ITAI…QUE DOLOR… (Termina abajo) Auch, mi cabeza.

Todos:

Mario: Ya entiendo a que te refieres con que es igual a Bowser.

Ganondorf: Ignoren eso que acaba de pasar.

Zelda: ¿Dónde esta Tetra?

Peach: ¿Tetra?

Zelda: Es el nombre de mi hermana, se llama igual que un antepasado.

Ganondorf: Tu hermanita esta aquí…

Ganon saco una jaula, donde estaba encerrada una niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules con vestido de princesa, parecida a Zelda.

Tetra: Onee-sama, Link-oniichan ayúdenme.

Zelda: SUELATALA, ELLA ES MUY DELICADA.

Ganondorf: Lo hare si tu y el niñato me entregan sus Trifuerzas.

Zelda: Sobre mi cadáver.

Ganondorf: Mueran entonces.

El malvado los ataco con un puño demoniaco, todos excepto Navi que era de efecto retardado lo esquivaron, el fontanero le lanzo un FIREBALL pero el Gerudo lo esquivo y lo atrapo dándole un fuerte golpe.

L/Pch: MARIO/ MARIO-SAN.

Peach. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a herir a mi novio?! TOMA UN VEGETAL (le lanza un rábano)

Todos: (caída estilo anime)

Zelda: ¿Vegetal? ¿En serio?

Ganondorf: Fuiste una tonta al lanzarme ese vegetal YO ODIO LOS RABANOS. (la ataca).

Peach: NOOOOO (inconsciente)

Zelda: PEACH-CHAN cretino, no sabes como tratar a las muchachas.

Ganondorf. ¿Y eso que?

Kirby: ¡Bastardo, metete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Ganondorf: No molesten, enanos.

K/P: ENANOS?/ PIKA?

Ganondorf: Mejor váyanse a la guardería.

Kirby (aura oscura): Maldito… PIKACHU-SAN Y YO NO SOMOS NIÑOS DE PRIMARIA.

K/P: *grito de batalla*

Kirby: FINAL CUTTER.

Ganondorf: Es inútil babo…

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Ganondorf: AHHHHHHHH.

Kirby: *saca la lengua* BAKA.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ganondorf: Malditos… SON IGUAL A ESE NIÑATO DE LINK. (Los golpea con su puño demoniaco)

K/P: X.X

Pit: Es muy fuerte debemos planear una estrategia.

Sam: Debemos planear una distracción.

Zelda: Yo lo distraeré, tú y Pit-kun lo golpearan.

Novato-kun: ¿Y yo que hago?

Zelda: No hagas nada, con nosotros es suficiente.

Pit: Bien, vamos…

Zelda enfrento a Ganon mientras Pit y Sam esperaban la señal, Ganon trato de atraparla pero ella se teletransporto y al hacerlo, Pit y Sam atacaron al Gerudo, sin embargo, este resistió los golpes y acabo con los tres.

Link: CHICOS.

Ganondorf: Ahora puedo tomar la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.

Link (se pone en medio): Tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

Ganondorf: HAHA ESO SERA FACIL (lanza una bola de maldad)

Link: (la batea con su Master Sword) ¿Crees que con ese poder tan absurdo me derrotaras?

Ganondorf (molesto): Luciéndote de nuevo MALDITO NIÑATO.

El Gerudo y el Hyliano empezaron a luchar, parecía que la victoria era para el espadachín, hasta que Ganon lanzo un poder demoniaco hacia sus amigos y por protegerlos fue herido.

Ganondorf: Eres débil niñato, protegiendo a tus amigos en lugar de concentrarte en la batalla, ahora nadie podrá salvarte.

Ciela: Te equivocas.

Ganondorf: El espíritu del Valor.

Ciela: Aun hay un enemigo al que debes de matar, no tiene tanta experiencia como Link-kun pero si es muy fuerte VAMOS NOVATO-KUN.

Novato-kun: D-d-demo Ciela-senpai.

Ganondorf: HA ¿Crees que este mocoso me va a derrotar? Mejor piérdanse, tengo dos Trifuerzas que robar.

Novato-kun: NO, Zelda-senpai y Link-senpai me han demostrado su amabilidad, me protegieron de ti por que yo solo era un novato, a causa de eso, fueron lastimados, al menos derrotarte es lo único que puedo hacer (levanta su espada)

Ganondorf: HEHE, eres un niño con agallas pero… no te van a servir. (Lo ataca con su puño demoniaco)

Novato-kun: (se cubre con un escudo)

Ganondorf: HA HA ¿CREES QUE ESO PUEDE CON MI DEMON PUNCH?

Novato-kun: (empuja a Ganon)

Ganondorf: ¿NANI?

Novato-kun: (Blanda su espada)

Ganondorf (la esquiva): _("¿Qué significa esto? Ese niño resistió mi Demon Punch ¿Tan fuerte es a pesar de ser un novato?")_

Novato-kun: Es cierto que soy un novato, pero Din me enseño perfectamente los puntos débiles de tus técnicas.

Ganondorf: _("¿Din? ¿La diosa del Poder?") _HAHAHA eso es mentira, imposible que la diosa del poder te haya dicho eso.

Novato-kun: Vuelve a atacarme si tienes dudas.

Ganondorf: Mocoso ME ESTAS SUBESTIMANDO (lo ataca de nuevo)

El Gerudo se desespero, ningún ataque le ayudaba a eliminar de una vez a mocoso que se atrevió a enfrentarlo, sus amigos que acababan de despertar observaron las habilidades del pequeño sin nombre.

Link: Increíble, esta resistiendo perfectamente los ataques de Ganon.

Zelda: No, lo que hace es hallar su punto débil, las diosas lo entrenaron bien.

Ganondorf: TOMA ESTO, DEMON PUNCH (lo ataca)

Novato-kun: ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Te puedo atacar?

Ganondorf: N-no puede ser.

Novato-kun: Parece que si (levanta su espada) La Hero Sword no es tan fuerte como la Master Sword, pero su poder es capaz de derrotarte.

Ganondorf: (asustado)

Novato-kun: Muy bien, basta de charla RESPLANDOR DE LAS TRES DIOSAS.

La Hero Sword brillo y mostro a las diosas de la Trifuerza, le dejo una terrible herida a Ganon en el pecho.

Ganondorf: (inconsciente)

Ciela: Bien hecho Novato-kun.

Novato-kun: N-no f-fue nada.

Mario: Eso fue increíble, este niño tiene las habilidades suficientes para ser miembro de la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.

Novato-kun: ¿Qué es O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P.?

Zelda: Una organización que esta en un mundo lejano que nos pidieron proteger.

Peach: ¿Quieres unirte pequeño?

Novato-kun: P-pues s-suena interesante.

Ciela: Bueno, a deshacernos de Ganon.

Pero, no pudieron, una bomba de humo estallo y un sujeto raro tomo al Gerudo y se esfumo como la niebla.

Link: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Algún sirviente de Ganon?

Navi: Quien sabe.

Tetra: Disculpen ¿Podrían sacarme de la jaula?

Novato-kun: Lo sentimos Tetra-ojuosama.

…

Ministro: QUE? ¿SE VA A IR DE NUEVO PRINCESA?

Zelda: Si, gomenasai, pero tengo un deber que cumplir en la tierra.

Snake: ¿Están seguros que este niño es bueno en batallas?

Link: Nosotros lo vimos luchar, es bueno.

Novato-kun: No tan bueno como tu Link-senpai.

Melisa: Que tierno, un Chibi Link.

Novato-kun: O/O (ve a Ciela) ¿No vas a acompañarme Ciela-senpai?

Ciela: Me gustaría pero tengo que cumplir mi deber como espíritu.

Navi: Descuida, yo cuidare de ti Novato-kun.

Zelda: Bueno padre, tengo que irme.

Rey: Cuídate hija mía.

Zelda: Pórtate bien Tetra-chan.

Tetra: Si Onee-sama.

Smashers: NOS VEMOS HYLIANOS (se van)

…

Zelda: Y esta es la tierra Novato-kun.

Peach: Zelda-chan, debemos buscarle un nombre.

Navi: Pues inventémosle uno.

Melisa: _("¿Un nombre?") _(Empieza a buscar) _("veamos") _(Ve un letrero donde contrasta una "T", uno donde contrastan unas "O""O", Otro donde una "N") YA SE, pónganle "Toon" Link.

Smashers: ¿Toon Link?

Zelda: No es mal nombre.

Peach: Si, es muy rudo, le queda bien.

Snake: ¿Al menos saben que significa "Toon"?

Link: ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

Toon Link: Pues, suena gracioso.

Zelda: Bien, entonces te llamaras "Toon Link".

Toon Link: S-si.

…

Mientras, en un callejón de la ciudad de Tokio…

Ganondorf: ¿Qué me paso? ¿Y donde demonios estoy?

Bowser: En un lugar llamado Tierra.

Ganondorf: ¡¿Quién diablos eres tu?!

Bowser: Descuida, no voy a lastimarte, mi nombre es Bowser, el rey de los Koopas, al igual que tu. Soy un villano.

Ganondorf: ¿Y que quieres?

Bowser: Veras, tu y yo somos iguales, tenemos a alguien que odiamos con toda nuestras fuerzas.

Ganondorf: ¿Y que?

Bowser: Pues, esos dos forman parte de una organización que protege la paz, por lo que me cuesta trabajo deshacerme de ese fontanero… y te estuve observando, comprobé que eres un villano poderoso.

Ganondorf: Pues gracias.

Bowser: Así que pensé… que debemos ser aliados.

Ganondorf: Ha ¿Aliados? No gracias, trabajo solo.

Bowser: Piénsalo, si nos unimos mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, yo me deshago de Mario y me quedo con Peach-chan y tu acabas con Link y te quedas con su Trifuerza, piénsalo bien…

Ganondorf: (Pensativo) Esta bien, si así conseguiré matar a ese niñato, lo hare.

Bowser (le muestra la mano): ¿Aliados entonces?

Ganondorf: Si, aliados (le toma la mano)

B/G: HE HE HE HE.

-_ENDING_ -

AVANCES:

Link: Bien, hemos conseguido un nuevo Smasher.

Mario: Le costara algo de trabajo acostumbrarse a la tierra.

Toon Link: O-oigan, platíquenme sobre ustedes…

Kirby: ¿Por que?

Toon Link: Le prometí a Ciela platicarle sobre ustedes y de la tierra en mis cartas.

Snake: No te molestes en describir todo eso, envíale fotografías.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika.

Navi: Si, junto con las cartas.

Melisa: Yo tengo una cámara digital, es nueva.

Zelda: ¿Pero aprenderá a usarla?

M/L/K/P: SMASH BROTHERS próximo capitulo: Querida Ciela-senpai.

Toon Link: Umm… ¿Qué son fotografías?

**YO: Bien amigos, es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capitulo, Bye bye~.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**En este fic, Toon Link es tímido, personaje moe, bueno en batallas y con los sueños y miedos de un niño.**

**Ganondorf es torpe pero muy agresivo que odia a los que se lucen mucho.**


	7. Cap7 querida ciela

**YO: ESTOY DE VUELTA, con un nuevo capitulo de SMASH BROTHERS, comenten lo que piensan.**

**Simbología:**

Aaa palabras textuales (Aaa) acciones de los personajes_. ("Aaa")_ pensamientos

_Aaa _Flashback … cambio de escenario Aaa Contenido de las cartas de Toon.

**(Aaa) **Comentarios de la autora

¿?1: Ojuo-sama, hemos conseguido buena información. Descubrimos una base O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. en una ciudad llamada Tokio.

¿?2: ¿De verdad? Perfecto, con el poder que me dio_ Nigro-sama. _Buscare a los posibles miembros y me encargare de destruirlos.

¿?1: ¿Hasta a su nuevo miembro?

¿?2: ¿Cómo dices?

¿?1: Alguien más se les unió, pero descuide, es solo un novato.

¿?2: HA, no me importa si es un novato, LO DESTRUIRE JUNTO CON LOS ASESINOS DE METALIC-ONEESAMA.

-_OPENING_-

Snake: Buen día cadetes, como pudieron ver en el capitulo anterior, conseguimos otro miembro, le cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a su nueva casa pero con ayuda de mis Smashers, se adaptara mas rápido.

Melisa: Senpai, ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a la playa?

Snake: Somos miembros de una organización importante, no tenemos tiempo para ir a la playa.

Melisa: Entonces lo único que hare será publicar fotos vergonzosas de ti mojando la cama…

Snake: SOLO ERA UN NIÑO, ES NORMAL QUE A ESA EDAD LOS NIÑOS MOJEN LA CAMA.

Melisa: Pero tu tenias 15 años.

Snake: De acuerdo, iremos a la playa pero borra las fotos.

Melisa: ¡Ups! Demasiado tarde… las publique… y ya van 50 comentarios.

Snake: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLL.

**Capítulo 7 Querida Ciela-senpai**

Querida Ciela-senpai: Como te prometí, te he enviado una carta platicando lo que me ha pasado durante estos cinco días.

Por fin tengo un nombre, "Toon" Link, no se que significa pero, suena gracioso, me lo puso una senpai llamada Melisa…

Snake: ¿Qué estas haciendo novato?

Toon Link: Oh, s-solo una carta para mi amiga Ciela-senpai ¿H-hay algo de malo?

Snake: No, esta bien que le escribas una carta después de 3 días de no verla ¿También vas a enviarle fotografías?

Toon Link: ¿Fotografías? ¿Qué es eso?

Snake: Es cierto, aun no las inventa Hyrule, veras, son imágenes que obtienes a través de un objeto llamado "cámara" un objeto que tiene la capacidad de retratar personas, paisajes entre otras cosas. Es como dibujar o pintar un objeto sin necesidad de pintura.

Toon Link: ¿Existe algo como eso?

Melisa: Claro que si, mira, esta es mi cámara digital (se la muestra)

Toon Link: Se ve muy moderna.

Melisa (le da unos papeles): Y aquí están las fotos que tome.

Toon Link (las ve): Oh, son Mario-senpai y Link-senpai.

Mario: ¿Qué están viendo?

Melisa: Solo unas fotografías.

Link: ¿Son de cuando llegamos aquí?

Melisa: Si, recién las imprimí.

Toon Link: ¿Por qué están desnudos mis senpais en estas?

M/L: ¿QUE? (se las arrebatan)

Mario: ¡¿Por qué me tomaste fotos en la ducha?!

Snake: TE DIJE QUE NO USARAS TU CAMARA PARA ALGO SUCIO.

Melisa: Solo tome una de cada uno.

Link: ¿Entonces por que hay dos de mí?

Melisa: Había mucho vapor y no la pude tomar bien así que hice otra.

M/L (revisan las fotos): ¿Qué otras fotografías sucias tomaste?

Melisa: Solo tome de ustedes, de Kirby-kun y Pikachu-san y…

M/L: (sangran de la nariz y se desmayan)

Melisa: …de Peach-chan y Zelda-chan…

Kirby: Toon-san, ¿Quieres jugar a…? (ve la escena) ¿Qué paso?

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika _("Creo que vieron las fotos sucias de Melisa-san")_

Toon Link: (ve una foto) ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?

Snake: Oh, es una foto del coche de Mel.

Toon Link: ¿Y por que esta tan abollado?

Snake: La conducción no se le da…

Melisa: ¿Y como explicas mi licencia de conducir?

Snake: Te la dieron para deshacerse de ti por que eras un desastre en la escuela de manejo (voltea a la foto) Si, Bola rosada y Rata eléctrica tuvieron la desgracia de subir a ese coche.

Toon Link: ¿En serio? ¿Y como fue Kir…? ¿Kirby-senpai?

Kirby (en trance): F-frena M-Melisa-san… frena… cuidado con el árbol… frena…. AUXILIO, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO MORIR.

Pikachu (tratando de calmarlo): PIKA PIKA PIKA.

Toon Link: Le causo todo un trauma (ve la cámara) ¿Cómo funciona esto?

Melisa: Es fácil, el botón a tu izquierda es para el zoom, el botón a tu derecha es para el flash.

Toon Link: A ver…

Melisa: ESPERA LO TIENES AL RE…

Toon Link: (se flashea el mismo)… GYAH ESTOY CIEGO…. ESTOY CIEGO…. QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE LO CIEGO….

Melisa: Lo tenías al revés Toon Link-kun.

…

Ciela-senpai: Junto a esta carta hay algo llamado "fotografías", son como las pinturas pero mas modernas. Ahora te contare como me la pase en estos días.

Me conseguí un cuarto en una base de una organización importante, aunque es algo pequeño, pero para Navi-senpai es lo suficientemente espacioso para ella…

Navi: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una carta para Ciela-chan?

Toon Link: Si, prometí escribirle y avisarle como estaba.

Navi: Ya veo, me hubiera gustado que nos acompañara a la tierra, es aburrido ser la única hada aquí y aparte…

Snake: ¡Mosca campaneante, necesito tu ayuda!

Navi: QUE SOY UN HADA SNAKE-KUN.

Durante mi estadía aquí, he notado algunas cosas… Snake-senpai siempre se dirige a todos por sus nombres clave, pero a Navi-senpai no le gusta el suyo: "Mosca campaneante". Tampoco le gusta que solo le pidan ayuda cuando hay tuberías tapadas…

Navi (sucia): Snake-kun, ya me canse de ser la "plomera" de la base, quiero ser útil en otra cosa ¿Qué tal si trabajo como agente encubierto? Con mi tamaño, el enemigo no se daría cuenta de mi presencia y puedo obtener información valiosa.

Toon Link: (Les toma una foto)

Snake: El brillo que desprendes te delataría.

Link: HA, TE GANE OTRA VEZ GORDO.

Toon Link: O.O?

Mario: MALDICION, REVANCHA.

Kirby: No podemos Mario-san, acuérdate que Snake-san dijo que todos los días debemos entrenar, por que los enemigos se han puesto muy fuertes.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika.

Mario: Bueno, al menos soy mejor en las peleas que en videojuegos.

Link: Yo soy mas ágil que tu por que soy mas flaco.

Mario: ¡No estoy gordo Cara de duende, es musculo!

Link: ¡No soy un duende bigotudo! ¡Soy un espadachín!

Mario: ¡El bigote esta de moda! ¡Duende con aretes!

Link: ¡Son pearcings fontanero cabeza hueca!

Toon Link: (Les toma una foto)

Kirby (los calma): Si, si, si, descarguen su ira en el entrenamiento.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika _("Presiento que ellos tendrán un entrenamiento eterno")_

Mario-senpai es una persona muy impulsiva, aunque sabe que Link-senpai podría matarlo (Ya que el es muy temperamental) siempre lo insulta. Cuando están peleando, y Kirby-senpai y Pikachu-senpai los tienen que detener, pero creo que en el fondo se llevan un poco bien. No tanto como los glotones de Kirby-senpai y Pikachu-senpai pero…

Kirby: Fiuu… la sala de entrenamiento es agotadora.

Toon Link: ¿Cómo es la sala de entrenamiento?

Kirby: Es grande y tiene muchas trampas ¿Por?

Toon Link: Me gustaría entrenar ahí.

Kirby: Ya veo, pero como eres un niño te toca el nivel 1.

…

Zelda (vendándolo): Pobre de ti Toon-kun, no debiste probar la sala del entrenamiento, es peligrosa para un niño como tú.

Peach: Que bueno que no estas tan grave Toon-san.

Zelda-senpai y Peach-senpai son grandes amigas que me cuidan mucho, hace que se me suba la sangre a la cabeza y mis cachetes se calienten de tal manera que deje pálidos a los tomates y quiera esconderme, ya sabes que soy muy tímido y no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten tan cariñosamente.

Zelda: Por Din, estas muy sucio. ¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas?

Toon Link: D-diez meses.

Peach: Eso es mucho, necesitas un baño ahora.

Toon Link: N-n-no s-se b-bañarme.

Zelda: Descuida, nos bañamos contigo.

Toon Link (doble sonrojado): ¿C-C-C-CONMIGO?

…

Zelda: Vamos Toon-kun, no tengas miedo, solo voy a lavarte la espalda.

Toon Link: P-p-pero me da pena.

Peach: Tranquilo, tenemos traje de baño todos, no hay de que preocuparse…

Zelda: ¡Kyah!

Peach: ¿Qué pasa Zelda-chan?

Zelda: Me pareció ver un monstruo en el agua.

Peach: ¿Un monstruo? (Ve algo) KYAAHH

Zelda: ¿Qué pasa?

Peach: No es un monstruo… ES WARIOECCHII-SAN

Wario (sangrando de la nariz): Chicas, el baño no es seguro, alguien podría atacarlas. Déjenme protegerlas.

Pch/Z: EL UNICO QUE NOS ATACA ERES TU HENTAI.

_**PRINCESS+HYRULE SMASH!**_

Este es Wario-senpai, alter-ego de Mario, su único pasatiempo es espiar a las muchachas e ir con su amigo Waluigi-senpai a buscar dinero o de casanovas. Es una persona muy peligrosa.

Wario: SOLO QUERIA PROTEGERLAS EN SERIO.

Peach: LO QUE QUIERES ES NUESTRO CUERPO WARIOECCHII-SAN.

Toon Link: (Les toma foto)

…

Snake: Muy bien, es hora de irnos a la playa.

Subordinado1: Pero pensé que Cadete M ya había publicado las fotos de usted.

Snake: Consiguió mas…

Melisa: Nunca me subestimes Snake-senpai.

Melisa-senpai es una experta chantajista, esta vez chantajeo a Snake-senpai para que todos fueran a la playa, tengo entendido que son amigos desde que iban a la escuela, pero la verdad parecen un papá que le es difícil criar a su hija inmadura y berrinchuda que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta.

Mario: ¿En que nos vamos a transportar?

Pit: Pues, en alguno de los coches.

Sam: Pero no hay mucho espacio para tantas personas.

Kirby: Descuiden, Snake y yo compramos una camioneta extra.

Sam: Perfecto.

Mario: Pero para evitar el coche de Melisa.

Luigi: ¿Qué tiene el coche de Melisa?

Link: El coche no, ella.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika._ ("la otra vez, Kirby-san quedo traumado") _

Luigi: ¿Traumado? ¿Conduce muy rápido?

Kirby (en trance): A veces rápido…a veces lento…nunca se fija en los peatones…ni en los semáforos…Frena… hay una anciana en la calle…cuidado con el árbol… Melisa-san…

Luigi: Que miedo, espero no vivir lo que te paso.

Este es Luigi-senpai, el hermano menor de Mario-senpai, es algo miedoso y esquizofrénico, pero también agresivo, la noche pasada trato de ir al baño a mitad de la noche y nos despertó con sus gritos, destruyo una computadora pensando que era un monstruo asesino.

Toon Link: (le toma foto a Luigi)

Luigi: QUE FUE ESO?

Mario: Tranquilo, solo fue un flash.

Snake: De acuerdo, mis subordinados se irán en el coche plateado junto con Saltador verde, Hombre W y Dino-rana, llevaran la comida y las bebidas.

Subordinado: Snake-sama, Dino-rana se comió una tercera parte de la comida.

Yoshi: (aun comiendo)

Snake: DINO-RANA, LA COMIDA NO ES SOLO PARA TI, APRENDE A COMPARTIR.

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi yoshi.

El es Yoshi-senpai, un dinosaurio con lengua de rana mas glotón que Kirby-senpai y Pikachu-senpai, es la mascota de Mario-senpai, pero a pesar de ser una mascota, es bueno para pelear.

Toon Link: (Le toma una foto a Yoshi)

Snake: Nee, Abuelo Toad, ¿Seguros que no quieren ir?

Abuelo Toad: No, no queremos ser una molestia.

Daisy: Además podemos cuidarnos solos.

Toads: Diviértanse.

Waluigi: WARIO, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR ¿Por qué no puedo?

Wario: Por que el dinero no alcanza Waluigi.

Waluigi: PERO YO QUIERO DIVERTIRME EN LA PLAYA CONTIGO.

Daisy: Lo que quiere es ver muchachas en bikini ¬¬

Todos ellos son habitantes del mundo de Mario-senpai, se hospedan aquí por que su mundo fue consumido por el caos.

Waluigi: POR FAVOR LLEVENME CON USTEDES.

Snake: NO PODEMOS Y YA CALLATE.

Toon Link: (Les toma foto)

…

Kirby: ¿Ya falta poco?

Melisa: MANEJA MAS RAPIDO.

Snake: No puedo, el límite es 25KM/H.

Melisa: PERO ESTOY DESESPERADA.

Pit: Melisa es tan molesta y berrinchuda como siempre.

Sam: Si pudo comprarse unos pechos ¿Por qué no se compro un cerebro de mujer adulta?

Melisa: ¡¿Qué dijiste pechos de acero?!

Sam: ¡Lo que oíste plástica!

Melisa: ¡Parte de mis pechos son naturales! ¡Los tuyos son falsos al 100%!

Pit: Lo que nos faltaba…

Este ángel es Pit Icarus-senpai, es una persona amable, pero serio y agresivo cuando pelea, por alguna razón, no puede volver a su casa, no dice por que.

La rubia es Sam-senpai, no se mucho sobre ella, solo que tiene amnesia y no recuerda su nombre ni su pasado, siempre esta discutiendo con Melisa-senpai.

S/Mel (jalándose el cabello): SUELTAME BABOSA/ DISCULPATE POR INSULTARME.

Pit: ¡Ya tranquilícense! ¡Pueden discutir mas tarde en la playa!

Toon Link: (les toma foto)

…

Los Smashers llegaron a la playa, Toon Link se quedo asombrado al ver la arena y las olas, era una visión impresionante.

Toon Link: WOW la playa es grandiosa.

Snake: Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, lo único que hay que hacer es relajarnos. (Se pone a descansar)

Melisa: Bueno, tu descansa mientras nosotros PARTIMOS UNA SANDIA.

Mario: Pero no tenemos un bate.

Melisa: O.O! DONDE HAY UN BATE? VOY A BUSCARLO (se va)

Link: ¿Qué hacemos mientras va por el bate?

Kirby: JUGUEMOS VOLLEYBALL.

Smashers: ¿VOLEYBALL?

Kirby: Nos dividiremos así, el equipo 1 lo conformaran: Yo, Pikachu-san, Link-san y Zelda-san, el 2 serán: Mario-san, Pit-san, Sam-chan y Peach-chan.

Mario: ¿Y quienes serán los capitanes?

Kirby: Umm… Link-san ¿Quieres ser el capitán del equipo 1?

Link: ¿Yo?

Mario: Entonces yo seré el capitán del equipo 2, voy a hacer papilla al Cara de duende, no será como en los videojuegos.

Link: HA, sueñas gordo bigotudo.

Mario: ¿Quieres apostar?

Link: Si. El capitán del equipo perdedor recibe un castigo.

Mario: Bien, si yo pierdo… beberé un galón de agua salada.

Link: ¿Y si pierdo?

Mario: Aceptaras que soy superior a ti.

Link: En tu sueños pedazo de idiota.

Kirby: Muy bien, que comience el juego.

En nuestro día en la playa, Snake-senpai se quedo durmiendo, Melisa busco un bate para una sandia, el resto hizo un partido de un juego llamado voleyball, los capitanes fueron Mario-senpai y Link-senpai, me sorprendió ver a esos dos equipos jugar tan bien, no perdían la vista de la pelota, la cual lanzaban y devolvían increíble, fue un partido muy intenso, son grandes deportistas. En cuanto al marcador, Link: 30 puntos, Mario: 29 puntos, pobre de el, lo obligaron a beber un galón de agua salada.

Toon Link: Uff… tengo mucha sed.

Mario: El agua salada me deshidrato mucho.

Link: Y el tragón de Yoshi se bebió toda el agua.

Peach: Creo que había una maquina expendedora aquí cerca.

Sam: Quiero un zumo de naranja.

Pit: Yo solo quiero agua.

Luigi: Me gustaría probar la soda de cola.

Wario: A mi tráiganme lo que sea.

Link: Bien, yo iré por las bebidas.

Mario: Yo te acompaño, me asegurare de que me traigas una bebida dulce.

Kirby: Pikachu-san y yo iremos con ustedes (susurro) para asegurarnos de que no discutan de nuevo.

Pikachu (se dirige a Toon): ¿Pika pika pika pika?

Toon Link: Yo no se que bebida escoger, iré con ustedes para ver las opciones.

Zelda: A mi me traen té helado.

M/L/K/P/T: De acuerdo/ Pika.

…

Link (ve las maquinas): Yo me comprare… jugo de naranja (mete la moneda)

B/G: LOS TENEMOS.

Link: ¿Qué demo…?

Bowser: Cayeron en el viejo truco de la maquina expendedora, ahora que bajaron la guardia, yo y Ganon acabaremos con ustedes.

Ganondorf: Fue muy complicado hacer estos disfraces.

Por cierto, descubrí que Ganon nos siguió hasta la tierra, se alió con Bowser, enemigo de Mario-senpai, han tratado de matarnos desde entonces.

La primera vez se disfrazaron de cocineros y trataron de envenenarnos, Yoshi se dio cuenta y los convirtió en huevo, luego, engañaron a Wario-senpai disfrazando a Ganon de mujer para que instalara una bomba en la base, Waluigi se dio cuenta y el Gerudo se desmayo por la "bomba apestosa" de Wario-senpai, esta vez se disfrazaron de maquinas de bebidas para un ataque sorpresa, pero les quedaban muy chicos y fracasaron.

Bowser: Rayos, que difícil es quitar este disfraz.

Ganondorf: Te dije que mejor compráramos los de roca de playa.

M/L/K/P/T:

Mario: Kirby ¿Tienes hambre?

Kirby: Si…

Link: Puedes comértelos a ellos.

Kirby: QUE BIEN.

B/G: NO, ALEJATE/ AUXILIO

Toon Link: (Les toma foto)

…

Melisa: CONSEGUI EL BATE.

Mario: Ya no importa, partimos la sandia con la espada de Link.

Kirby (con el pelo y los cuernos de Bowser): Los poderes de fuego de Bowser-san son geniales, me servirán para asar los malvaviscos esta noche.

Pikachu: Pika

Pch/Z: (jugando con las olas)

Lg/ Y: (corriendo por la orilla del mar)

M/L: (surfeando: Mario con una manta y Link con su escudo)

Wario (viendo a Melisa): Melisa-chan tiene un cuerpo de dinamita.

Melisa: NO ME MOLESTES RABO VERDE.

_**MEL SMASH!**_

Snake (aun descansando): Debo considerar relajarme mas seguido.

Toon Link: Snake-senpai… ¿e-el bloqueador p-protege del sol?

Snake: Si ¿Por?

Toon Link (quemado): Creí que era para el cabello.

…

Toon Link: (en la sombra)… (Viendo el cielo) este mundo es muy bonito.

Link: Uff… el sol esta muy brillante.

Toon Link: Senpai, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... ¿Por qué tu y los demás se quedaron aquí en lugar de volver a casa?

Link: Pues… después de unos cuantos días, notamos que este planeta era muy descuidado, lugares como este necesita ser protegido, decidimos quedarnos para ayudar a la tierra a derrotar a los que perturban su ambiente pacifico… pero por ahora, hay que divertirnos.

Toon Link: _("¿Para derrotar a los que perturban su ambiente pacifico? ¿Quiénes serán?")_

…

¿?1: Aquí están los Smashers señorita.

¿?2: Me costo trabajo encontrarlos, ahora puedo vengarte Onee-sama. Vamos mis Primids, tomen toda la fuerza vital que quieran Y DERROTEN A LOS SMASH BROTHERS.

Primids: _Primids… Primids…Primids._

Luigi: Aniki, la gente está gritando.

Civiles: AYUDENOS/ NOS ATACAN/ SALVENOS.

Link: Primids

Mario: Vamos a ayudar (choca con algo).

Link: ¿Eh? ¿Un muro de vidrio?

Kirby: Y esta saliendo de la arena.

Toon Link: ¿Que sucede?

Snake: Un ataque de Primids.

Toon Link: ¿Qué es un Primid?

Kirby: Miren, hay otro muro de vidrio rodeando la playa.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika _("los civiles están atrapados")_

Snake: ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es obra de la Nigro de vidrio? Pero ella no tenía intenciones de atacar a la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P. ¿Por qué?

Link (rompe el vidrio): No podemos perder el tiempo, hay que salvarlos.

Snake: Yo guiare a los civiles a un sitio seguro.

Los Smashers se dirigieron a los Primids para salvar a los civiles que estaban indefensos, estos se alegraron al ver a los Smash Brothers, siempre estaban cuando los necesitaban.

¿?2: Feyesh-kun, cuando acaben con los Primids, encárgate de ellos.

Feyesh: Si, Window-ojousama.

Window: _("Onee-sama, aunque me cueste la vida, vengare tu muerte")_

Link (matando Primids): Estos Primids son una molestia, atacando justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Kirby: FINAL CUTTER, son una plaga, ¿Por qué siempre están atacando?

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika? _("¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?")_

Pit: A mi también me gustaría saber la razón por la que vinieron aquí.

Sam: Tengo una teoría, su planeta se quedo sin comida y por eso están atacando la tierra.

Pit: Supongo que tienes razón (Dispara una flecha) Ese fue el ultimo.

Feyesh: Aun no ha terminado.

Mario: ¿Hay mas?

Feyesh: La vez pasada con Clorofile éramos 15 Feyesh… hoy… SOMOS 150.

Link: Son muchos, no podemos derrotarlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

Kirby: Tengo una idea, Pikachu-san, necesito tus poderes ¿Me dejas?

Pikachu: Pika.

Kirby (absorbe a Pikachu y se transforma en el): Muy bien, ahora debemos hacer una descarga eléctrica y los venceremos. ¿Listos? Amigos, retírense un poco.

K/P: THUNDER JOLT/ PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Feyesh (electrocutado): Lo siento ojuosama, le falle.

Window: Descuida, terminare el trabajo por ti.

Los Smashers vieron a la Nigro, cabello azul, ojos brillantes como de cristal, mirada angelical, vestido celeste brillante, no parecía una mala persona.

Window: Ustedes son los Smash Brothers ¿no? asesinaron a una Nigro llamada Metalic

Mario: ¿Metalic? ¿No es la primera Nigro con la que nos enfrentamos?

Window: Mi nombre es Window, Metalic fue como mi familia para mí…_ ("Desde el día en que mis padrastros murieron") _Pero ahora esta muerta, gracias a ustedes (cambia su expresión) MALDITOS ASESINOS, ME LAS PAGARAN (lanza un pedazo de vidrio)

Link (lo esquiva): Cuidado, su elemento es el vidrio, y la arena sirve para fabricarlo.

Window: Si, que bueno que estaban en la playa. PUEDO HACER EL VIDRIO QUE QUIERA.

Mario (esquiva un pico de vidrio que sale de la tierra): Whoa, tengan cuidado en el suelo.

Kirby (esquiva otro): Mientras el suelo sea arena, será difícil de atacar.

Pit: Yo estoy en el cielo, puedo hacer ataques aéreos, encárguense de ella por tierra.

Sam: Ten cuidado Pit.

Toon Link (ve a Window): Esa chica, parece una buena persona, ¿Por qué esta con los malos?

Link: Oye Nigro, si quieres venganza por tu amiga Metalic, desquítate conmigo, fui yo quien la partió en dos.

Kirby: No, conmigo, yo la distraje para que Link-san la matara.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika_ ("Yo fui su cómplice")_

Mario: Mejor véngate de mí, yo planee una estrategia para acabar con esa Nigro tan debilucha.

Window (furiosa): Metalic-oneesama no era una debilucha, Y PIENSO MATARLOS A TODOS (lanza una flecha de vidrio)

Pit: Mi oportunidad (va tras ella)

Window: ES INUTIL ANGELITO (le lanza unas canicas)

Pit: MIRROR SHIELD (se cubre) _("¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? ¿También puede ver la fuerza vital?")_

Window: Me costo mucho dinero pedirle a Nigro-sama que me diera ese poder, realmente es alguien muy ambicioso.

Snake: ¿Nigro-sama? ¿El Nigro que desarrollo ese poder?

Link: Con ese poder no podremos hacer un ataque sorpresa ¿Qué hacemos?

Mario: ATAQUEMOSLA POR ENFRENTE.

Window (lanza un cuchillo de vidrio): TOMA ESTO MALDITO ALIEN

Mario: (lo esquiva) FIREBALL (Lanza una bola de fuego)

Window: (se cubre) BAKA, ESE ATAQUE NO SERVIRA DE NADA.

Link: (lanza una flecha y le da al brazo de Window)

Window: No puede ser.

Link: Las flechas no tienen vida, son objetos inanimados, aproveche eso para lanzártela mientras luchabas con Mario.

Kirby: Ya entiendo, puede sentir las presencias pero no los ataques. AUN PODEMOS HACERLE UN ATAQUE SORPRESA.

Window: Maldito Nigro-sama, me diste un poder incompleto PERO NO IMPORTA, AUN PUEDO ACABAR CON USTEDES.

Sam: PARALYZER (le dispara)

Pit: (le dispara con su arco)

Link: (dispara unas flechas)

Mario: (Lanza unas bolas de fuego) LUIGI, WARIO, YOSHI, AYUDEN TAMBIEN.

Luigi: AHÍ VOY ANIKI (lanza bolas de fuego verde)

Yoshi: (lanza unos cascarones de huevo)

Wario: Yo no ayudo si no me pagan.

Mario: Te conseguiré una cita con Melisa si ayudas.

Wario: HECHO.(lanza unas piedras)

Melisa: YO NO QUIERO SALIR CON EL.

Toon Link: ¿Yo también puedo ayudar?

Peach: Es peligroso, quédate ahí TOMA ESTO NIGRO (lanza vegetables)

Zelda: (Caída estilo anime) ¿EN SERIO PEACH-CHAN? (Lanza el DIN`S FIRE)

Window: NO SIRVE BABOSOS (los esquiva todos)

K/P: THUNDER/ PIKA.

Window: (electrocutada cae al suelo)

Mario: Detecto que estaban atrás de ella pero no detecto que iban a lanzar un rayo.

Wario: QUE BIEN, TENDRE UNA CITA CON MELISA-CHAN

Melisa: TE VOY A DEJAR PLANTADO RABO VERDE, Y DATE POR MUERTO MARIO-KUN.

Peach: NO TE PERMITIRE HACERLE DAÑO A MARIO-SAN

Mario: Bueno, lo importante es que ha sido derrotada.

Window: HE HE HE, AUN NO.

Smashers: NO PUEDE SER.

Window: Ese trueno no es nada comparado a los golpes que me daban mis padrastros, un dolor insoportable, por ese maltrato fue que los abandone cuando una bestia salvaje llego a nuestra casa, LOS DEJE MORIR CON ESE MONSTRUO, PERO TAMBIEN TUVE QUE SOPORTAR LOS DOLORES DE MIS PIES QUE YA NO AGUANTABAN CAMINAR POR EL INFERNAL DESIERTO, LAS QUEMADURAS DEL SOL, EL FRIO DE LAS NOCHES, LOGRE SALVARME CUANDO METALIC ME ENCONTRO, ELLA ME CUIDO, ME ALIMENTO, ME TRATO COMO UNA HERMANA… tomamos caminos separados debido a una pelea cuando ambas nos convertimos en Nigros, yo quería conciliarme con ella PERO USTEDES LA MATARON ANTES DE QUE ESO PASARA, LES HARE SUFRIR ESE DOLOR.

Toon Link: _("Esas cosas que dijo…")_

Window: (crea un montón de figuras circulares de vidrio)

Mario: ¿A-ahora que intenta hacer?

Link: Mi intuición dice que planea… QUEMARNOS VIVOS.

La luz del sol se proyecto en las "lupas" de la Nigro de vidrio y empezó a perseguir a los Smashers, Toon no podía moverse, pues no dejaba de pensar en la historia de la Nigro.

Toon Link: _("Esas cosas que dijo…")_

Mario: CUIDADO, ESA NIGRO NOS QUIERE QUEMAR COMO LAS HORMIGAS.

Link: Y EL BLOQUEADOR ESTA EN LA CAMIONETA.

Kirby: PIKACHU-SAN, DEBEMOS HUIR.

Pikachu: PIKA

Toon Link: _("Esa historia…")_

Pit: No podemos atacarla así.

Sam: Lo único que nos queda es huir.

Peach: ZELDA-CHAN, ¿HACIA DONDE HUIMOS?

Zelda: NO LO SE.

Toon Link: _("La historia de la Nigro…")_

Navi: TOON, NO TE QUEDES PARADO.

Link: CORRAMOS HACIA ALLA.

Mario: BUENA IDEA.

Kirby: NUESTRA SALVACION

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA.

M/L/K/P: (chocan con una pared de vidrio y terminan con cortadas)

Window: Cuatro menos, FALTAN OTROS CUATRO.

Toon Link: _("La historia de la Nigro…")_

Pit: (Dispara contra las lupas)

Window: ¿NANI?

Pit: Debo destruir esas cosas para evitar que se nos queme.

Window: MALDITO, MUERE. (Lanza una flecha de vidrio)

Sam: PIT CUIDADO (termina lastimada por protegerlo)

Pit: SAM. (ve a la Nigro con rabia)

Window: MALDITA ZORRA, ARRUINO MI ATAQUE, pero me ayudo, ahora quedan tres.

Pit: TE ELIMINARE DEMONIO (la ataca)

Window: (le lanza unas canicas)

Pit: (desmayado de dolor)

Window: Ahora solo quedan dos.

Wario: TE EQUIVOCAS, QUEDAN CINCO.

Luigi: PAGARAS POR LASTIMAR A MI ANIKI.

Yoshi: YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI _("TE CONVERTIRE EN HUEVO")_

Window: ¿Y que haran inutiles?

Luigi: CABESAZO (se dispara el mismo)

Window: (crea un muro de vidrio)

Luigi: (se estrella y se cae) MI CABEZA.

Yoshi: (se convierte en huevo y empieza a rodar)

Window: (crea un pico de vidrio)

Yoshi: (se golpea con el y se desmaya) Yoshi X.X

Wario: Todo depende de mi (come una lata de frijoles) estoy listo.

Window: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Wario: WARIO WAFT (se hecha un gas enorme)

Window: (desmayada)

Wario: Listo, ¿Y ahora que? (ve a la Nigro) esta chica esta bien buena, ME DIVERTIRE UN POCO.

Window: NO ME TOQUES (lo golpea)

Wario: X.X

Window: Ahora si quedan dos. (La golpea un vegetal)

Peach: ENFRENTATE A MI MALDITA ZORRA, NO TE PERDONARE HABER LASTIMADO A MI NOVIO.

Window: (se dirige a ella)

Peach: PEACH BOMBER.

Window: (se cae) Maldita, te destruiré.

Peach: Yo te destruiré primero. (Se dirige a ella)

Window: NO TE DEJARE (le lanza unos cuchillos)

Peach: (Atacada por los cuchillos de vidrio)

Zelda: PEACH-CHAN, TU…

Window: ¿ahora entiendes el dolor de perder a alguien importante? MUERE (lanza una flecha de vidrio)

Zelda: FARORE`S WIND (se teletransporta)

Window: ¿Cómo? (se voltea) AHÍ ESTAS (Lanza unas canicas)

Zelda: FARORE`S WIND.

Window: ¿Otra vez?

Zelda: Con mi Farore`s wind puedo teletransportarme cuantas veces quiera.

Window: maldita, NO TE MUEVAS VOY A MATARTE.(Lanza mas cuchillos de vidrio)

Zelda: No me dejare (se teletransporta mas veces)

Window: Se mueve demasiado ¿Qué hare? (ve a Toon)

Toon Link: Esa historia… las cosas que le pasaron a la Nigro…

Window: ¿Y TU QUE ESTAS VIENDO? (se dirige a el con una espada de vidrio)

Toon Link: _("Las cosas que le pasaron a la Nigro… son las mismas que me pasaron a mi")_

Zelda: TOON-KUN CUIDADO. (Herida por la espada de Window)

Toon Link: ZELDA-SENPAI

Window: ¿Senpai? ¿Tú eres ese novato que se unió a la O.E.E.R.C.A.U.P.P? ¿Por qué no protegiste a tus amigos? Debes ser un debilucho ya que tus amigos no quieren involucrarte.

Toon Link: (se le queda viendo)

Window: ¡¿Por qué te me quedas viendo y no dices nada?! MUERE.

Mario: (le lanza una bola de fuego)

Window: ¿SIGUES VIVO? MUERE (lanza un cuchillo)

Link: (lo protege con su escudo)

Window: ¿TU TAMBIEN? MALDITOS. (Lanza unas canicas)

Kirby: (se las traga)

Window: (furiosa) (lanza su espada de vidrio)

Pikachu: PIKACHU (lo destruye)

Window: Me tienen harta, LOS MATARE DE UNA VEZ (se dirige a ellos)

Toon Link: _("No, ellos me protegieron a pesar de estar heridos, debo agradecerles el haberme ayudado, derrotándote")_

M/L/K/P: (heridos con dificultades para moverse)

Window: MUERAN.

Toon Link: RESPLANDOR DE LAS TRES DIOSAS (le encaja la espada)

Window: Rayos, me distraje por mi ira que no lo vi dirigirse a mi. (Se cae)Onee-sama, perdóname, no pude vengarte, este dolor es mas grande que el de los golpes de mis padrastros.

Toon Link: Sabes, yo comprendo tu dolor, yo también sufrí por culpa de mis padrastros, o mis tíos más bien, también los abandone cuando un monstruo nos ataco, sufrí en el desierto, lo que nunca entenderé es el dolor de perder a alguien querido pero… te aseguro que te consolaras con ella en el otro mundo. Además, la venganza no lleva a nada bueno, en lugar de eso hubieras rezado para que le permitieran estar en el reino de los dioses.

Window: _("Es cierto, yo no soy así, yo usaba mis poderes para algo bueno, por eso fue que discutimos Metalic y yo…")_ Solo me queda aceptar mi destino...

Snake: Antes de eso, responde ¿Quién es Nigro-sama?

Window: La verdad no lo se… nunca revela su identidad… tampoco sabemos su elemento…solo que es una persona ambiciosa… y también un estafador… me dio un poder incompleto ese maldito (se convierte en polvo)

Snake: Con que nadie sabe su identidad, ni siquiera los Nigro.

…

Subordinados: (curando a los Smashers)

Ciela-senpai, no se cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, pero, supongo que será hasta que la tierra vuelva a ser tranquila ya que es algo descuidada, espero que todos en Hyrule estén tranquilos, nos vemos pronto.

Atentamente:

**Toon Link**

-_ENDING_-

EPILOGO:

Toon Link: Recibí carta de Ciela-senpai.

Link: ¿Y que escribe?

Toon Link: "Toon Link (Que nombre tan chistoso): En Hyrule estamos tranquilos, no hemos recibido ningún ataque, las fotografías que me enviaste son muy chistosas, espero que me sigas enviando mas y mas.

Atentamente: Ciela, posdata: un consejo para Pikachu, Yoshi y la señorita Kirby: No coman mucho, no es bueno"

Kirby (molesto): ¿SEÑORITA KIRBY? ¿NO LE DIJISTE EN TU CARTA QUE SOY VARON?

Toon Link: ¿Eres varón senpai?

Kirby: CLARO QUE SI.

…

AVANCES:

Mario: Ahora es el turno de Kirby de visitar su casa.

Kirby: Me pregunto que ha pasado en mi ausencia.

Pikachu: Pika pika

¿?1: KIRBYYYYYY, ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

Link: ¿Quién es la pelota con mascara?

¿?2: ¿Dónde te metiste? Estaba muy aburrido sin ti.

Mario: ¿Quién es el pato feo gigante?

¿?2: ¿FEO? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a la realeza?

Link: ¿Quiénes son ellos Kirby?

Kirby: Pues…

M/L/K/P: SMASH BROTHERS próximo capitulo: Los rivales de Kirby.

Bowser: SI, UN NUEVO VILLANO PARA NUESTRO CLUB.

**YO: Bueno amigos, escriban sus reviews, esto es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO: HE VUELTO, con otro capítulo, por cierto, quiero aclarar algo al usuario AlexLopezGua, los 6 capítulos anteriores los tenia guardados en mi blog, pero como soy nueva no sabía cómo subirlos al fic, como sea, perdón por tardar, disfruten del capítulo.**

**Simbología:**

Aaa palabras textuales _"Aaa" _ pensamientos (Aaa) acciones de los personajes _Aaa _ flashback

…. Cambio de escenario **(Aaa) **Comentarios de la autora

Como todos saben, Kirby, viene de Dreamland, el mundo de los sueños, en él tenía un enemigo, un tirano que quería apoderarse del planeta, el tirano odiaba a Kirby desde el fondo de su corazón, quería deshacerse de él, costara lo que costara… un día lo logro. Con una reliquia llamada Creador de agujeros de gusano 3000, lo envío a otra dimensión, al principio estaba feliz, pero luego empezó a extrañarlo.

No era el único que se sentía aburrido por la ausencia de la bola rosada, había un guerrero que rivalizaba mucho con Kirby desde que eran muy pequeños.

Ambos, se quedan esperando a que su enemigo favorito regrese… para poder matarlo.

_-OPENING-_

Snake: ¿Vas a visitar tu planeta Bola Rosada?

Kirby: Si, es que hace mucho que no sé nada de mi planeta.

Melisa: Kirby-kun ¿En tu planeta también hay hadas y duendes?

Kirby: No, pero tenemos un Dragoon.

Melisa: ¿UN DRAGON? (se lo imagina y se emociona) NO SE HABLE MAS, KIRBY-KUN, TE ACOMPAÑO.

Snake: En serio Mel, madura.

**Capítulo 8 Los rivales de Kirby**

Kirby: (activando el agujero de gusano)

Mario: Kirby, ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?

Kirby: No gracias, es que en mi planeta no estamos acostumbrados a las "visitas".

Link: ¿Y porque Pikachu si puede ir?

Kirby: Porque es lo más parecido a un dreamlandiano.

Pikachu: Pika.

Link: ¿Por eso Melisa esta vestida asi?

Melisa (con una botarga de conejo): ¿Con este disfraz parezco dreamlandiana?

Kirby: Mas o menos.

Mario: ¿Por qué traen a Melisa?

Kirby: Porque ella quiere ver un Dragoon.

Snake: Cuídenla por favor.

Peach: Kirby-san, Pikachu-san, preparamos unos obentos.

Zelda: Espero que les guste.

Kirby: Gracias, nos vemos. (Se va junto con Pikachu y Melisa)

….

Melisa (ve el paisaje): Sugoii, ¿esto es Dreamland?

Kirby: Si, este lugar se alimenta de los sueños del universo, no ha cambiado mucho la verdad.

Pikachu: Pika.

Kirby: Bueno, hora de turistear.

Y durante las siguientes horas, los tres estuvieron recorriendo bosques, campos, valles, Melisa y Pikachu conocieron a muchos animales extraños, la pelinegra estaba desesperada por ver un dragón.

Melisa: Este lugar es increíble, no puedo creer que lo hayamos recorrido todo.

Kirby: No todo, hay un lugar al que no debemos ir y son: los territorios del Rey Dedede.

Pikachu: ¿Pika?

Kirby: Porque ahorita no me quiero encontrar a ese rey, me cae mal.

Melisa (caminando): Kirby-kun ¿Cuándo vamos a ver un dragón?

Kirby (con una rama): Espera, aun lo estoy buscando.

Pikachu: Pika pika _("Yo te ayudo") _(empieza a olfatear).

Melisa: Espero sea pronto.

¿?1 (Observando): Asi que has vuelto mi eterno rival…

¿?2 (También observando): La bola rosada ha vuelto, tengo que avisar al rey (se va).

….

Mientras, en un castillo muy lejos de ahí.

¿?2: Su majestad, ha vuelto.

Rey: ¿Quién ha vuelto?

¿?2: La persona que usted más odia.

Rey: ¿La reina Isabel?

¿?2: , no majestad, ni siquiera sé quién es Isabel.

Rey: Que bueno, ella ni siquiera esta apta para ser reina ¿De quién hablas entonces?

¿?2: De la molesta pelota rosada.

Rey (sonríe): ¿De verdad? Qué bueno.

….

Melisa: Kirby-kun ¿Y el dragón?

Kirby: Espera, se paciente Melisa-san (ve algo) LO ENCONTRE.

Melisa: ¿EN SERIO?

Kirby (sostiene un objeto extraño): LA CABEZA DE UN DRAGOON.

Melisa (lo ve): … Kirby-kun, eso no es un dragón, los dragones son asi (muestra una imagen).

Kirby: No Melisa-san, esto es un D-R-A-G-O-O-N, un objeto que además de la StarSurf, sirve para viajar pero más rápido.

Melisa: ¿ENTONCES NO HAY DRAGONES EN TU PLANETA? ¿PARA QUE VINE ENTONCES?

Kirby: Pues al menos turisteaste.

Melisa: YO VINE A VER UN DRAGON DE VERDAD.

Pikachu: Pika _("Silencio")_... ¿Pika pika? _("¿Escuchas algo?")_

Kirby: Si, quédense quietos.

K/P/Mel: (en guardia)

¿?: (Se dirige a ellos)

Kirby: FINAL CUTTER.

¿? (Lastimado): ITAI.

Kirby: ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?: ESO DOLIO KIRBY.

Todos vieron al ser extraño, redondo como Kirby, solo que tenía puesta una pesada armadura con capa, se notaba un poco que sus ojos eran dorados, también tenía una espada dorada.

Kirby: Oh Meta Knight-san, solo eras tu

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?

Melisa: ¿Lo conoces?

Kirby: Es Meta Knight-san, un Viejo compañero de la escuela primaria.

Meta Knight: Y SU ETERNO RIVAL.

Kirby: Cuanto tiempo sin verte Meta-san.

Meta Knight: ¿Dónde te habías metido Kirby? Estaba muy aburrido sin ti.

Kirby: Es que pasaron muchas cosas.

Meta Knight (ve a Melisa y a Pikachu): ¿Quién es esa rata y ese conejo feo?

Melisa (enojada): ¿CONEJO FEO?

Kirby: Son unos amigos que hice en otro mundo.

Meta Knight: ¿Otro mundo?

Kirby: Como dije, pasaron muchas cosas.

Meta Knight: Bueno, eso no importa, he esperado mucho porque volvieras para poder derrotarte (saca su espada) ASI QUE PREPARATE (se dirige a Kirby).

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Meta Knight: (electrocutado).

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pika _("Kirby-san es mi amigo y no dejare que lo toques")._

Kirby: Cálmate Pikachu-san.

Meta Knight: ESO FUE DOLOROSO.

Kirby: No fue su intención Meta-san, pero nuestro duelo debe esperar, porque no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.

Meta Knight: ¿Por qué?

¿?2: Te equivocas pelota rosada.

Melisa: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Pikachu: (en guardia)

Kirby: Esa voz…

¿?2: Te tendrás que quedar un poco más de tiempo, su alteza quiere verte (les dispara un suero adormecedor)

….

Kirby (despertando): ¿Dónde estoy?... (Ve a su alrededor) No puede ser.

Pikachu: Pika ¿pika pika pika? _("Kirby-san ¿Qué está pasando?")_

Melisa: ¿Por qué estoy atada?

Meta Knight: ¿Por qué me capturaron a mí también?

Alrededor de los cuatro, había un montón de monstruos, un grupo era parecido a Kirby pero era peludo, otros eran redondos y con un ojo, otros eran redondos y llenos de picos.

Melisa: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Kirby: Waddle dees, Waddle dos y Gordos, son los sirvientes del rey Dedede.

Waddle dees: (se les acercan)

¿?: ORDEN EN LA SALA.

Waddle dees: SU MAJESTAD.

Kirby: Ahí viene.

Encima de las escaleras, estaba un señor gordo, vestido de rojo, sostenía un martillo, tenía cara de pato.

Melisa: ¿Ese es Dedede? Lo imaginaba más feo que Bowser y Ganon.

Rey Dedede: Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kirby… (Se cae de las escaleras) OUCH… DUELE…AHHHH…QUE DOLOR… (Cae al suelo) Auch.

Todos:

Rey Dedede (Se levanta): I-ignoren eso, ha pasado mucho tiempo mi viejo enemigo.

Kirby: No has cambiado nada Dedede.

Rey Dedede (ve a Melisa y Pikachu): ¿Quién es esa rata y ese conejo feo?

Melisa: ¿Conejo feo?

Waddle doo: Venían con la pelota.

Kirby: Son unos amigos que hice en el mundo donde me enviaste.

Rey Dedede: Entiendo pero ¿Por qué trajeron a Meta Knight?

Waddle doo: Bueno es que como le debe dinero pensé en traerlo.

Meta Knight: Yo no debo nada.

Rey Dedede: Claro que sí, cuando me pediste dinero para reparar tu nave, no me lo has pagado.

Kirby: Bueno… ¿Y qué planeas Dedede?

Rey Dedede: Veras Kirby, después de usar el Creador de agujeros de gusano 3000 para enviarte a otra dimensión, me sentí muy aburrido, asi que espere a que volvieras porque tengo planeado cortar tu cabeza y tal vez la de tus amigos y Meta Knight (muestra una vitrina) Y PONERLA AQUÍ COMO UN TROFEO.

Kirby: Eres un sádico Dedede.

Rey Dedede: Lo sé, ahora…

….

Rey Dedede: TRAIGAN AL VERDUGO.

Verdugo: ¿A QUIEN DEBO DECAPITAR?

Kirby: Esto es malo, debemos huir.

Pikachu: ¿Pika?

Meta Knight: Si Kirby, ¿Cómo?

Melisa: ¡Soy muy joven para morir! ¡Me voy a perder el cumpleaños de Netsumi-chan!

Kirby: La vida es más que alcohol y fiestas Melisa-san.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pika? _("¿Qué hacemos?")_

Kirby: … Melisa-san, tu disfraz es grande ¿No?

Melisa: Si pero, ¿Qué tal si te decapitan a ti primero?

Rey Dedede: A Kirby déjalo para el final verdugo, decapita primero al conejo feo.

Verdugo: (se dirige a Melisa y decapita la cabeza de la botarga)

Melisa (sale de la botarga): AHORA VERAN QUIEN ES MELISA PHILLIPS (golpea al verdugo)

Rey Dedede: ¿Qué paso? Hace un momento era un conejo feo y ahora es una muchacha alienígena voluptuosa.

Melisa (libera a sus amigos y Meta Knight): Rápido, hay que huir.

Rey Dedede: ATRAPENLOS MIS SIRVIENTES.

Waddle dees, doo y Gordos: (van tras ellos)

Kirby: FINAL CUTTER.

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUU.

Meta Knight: MACH TORNADO.

Melisa: (golpeando)

Kirby: Son demasiados, debemos huir pronto, invocare unas StarSurf.

Melisa: Apúrate, vienen más.

Kirby: *Silbido*

Desde el cielo llegaron cuatro StarSurf, los cuatro se subieron en ellas y asi pudieron alejarse de Dedede y sus sirvientes.

Rey Dedede: INUTILES, LOS DEJARON ESCAPAR.

….

Los chicos se refugiaron en una montaña, se morían de hambre, pues como fueron secuestrados, se cayeron sus obentos donde estaban los onigiris.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Kirby: Yo también tengo hambre Pikachu-san pero nuestros onigiris se perdieron.

Melisa: No es hora de pensar en comida, debemos pensar como irnos de aquí.

Kirby: Cierto, el portal se cerrara tarde o temprano.

Melisa (le ruge el estómago): Yo también tengo hambre, voy a buscar comida (se va).

Meta Knight: Oigan ¿A qué se refieren con irse?

Kirby: ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no me podía quedar mucho tiempo? Es porque tengo que volver a la tierra.

Meta Knight: ¿Volver a la tierra?

Kirby: Si, es que tengo que protegerla, es un compromiso que hice cuando llegue ahí.

Pikachu: Pika.

Meta Knight: Pues antes de que te vayas, quiero que tengamos una pelea, mi gran deseo es derrotarte y lo hare.

Pikachu (pose de batalla): Piiiiiii.

Kirby: Tranquilo Pikachu-san, está bien, tendremos nuestra pelea, vamos.

K/MK: (poses de batalla)

….

Melisa (caminando): Que difícil es encontrar comida por aquí, de haberlo sabido mejor me hubiera quedado en casa a chatear con mis amigas… (Ve un objeto extraño) ¿Are? ¿Qué es esto? (lo recoge) se me hace familiar…

_Kirby (sostiene un objeto extraño): LA CABEZA DE UN DRAGOON._

_Melisa (lo ve): … Kirby-kun, eso no es un dragón, los dragones son asi (muestra una imagen)._

_Kirby: No Melisa-san, esto es un D-R-A-G-O-O-N, un objeto que además de la StarSurf, sirve para viajar pero más rápido._

Melisa: PERFECTO, PODEMOS VOLVER A CASA.

….

Meta Knight: X.X

Kirby: GANE OTRA VEZ META-SAN.

Meta Knight: ¡No es justo! ¡No me dejaste golpearte!

Kirby: De eso se tratan las peleas.

Pikachu: Pika.

Melisa: LO ENCONTRE.

Kirby: ¿Qué encontraste Melisa-san?

Melisa: ¿Recuerdas la cabeza del Dragoon?

Kirby: Si, aquí lo tengo.

Melisa (sostiene el objeto): ENCONTRE EL CUERPO DEL DRAGOON

Kirby: PERFECTO MELISA-SAN, USANDO EL DRAGOON PODEMOS IR MÁS RAPIDO A CASA.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA.

Meta Knight: ¿Casa?

Kirby: Ahora solo necesitamos encontrar las alas multicolores para completarlo y volar por los cielos.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika_ ("Pues yo vi unas alas de colores en el castillo de Dedede")_

Kirby: ¿Del que acabamos de escapar? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Pikachu-san?

….

En el castillo, Dedede se desquitaba con sus sirvientes, quería tener la cabeza de la pelota rosada para adornar su vitrina, pero antes quería torturarlo de la manera más lenta, dolorosa y sádica posible.

Rey Dedede: INUTILES, MAS LES VALE QUE ENCUENTREN A ESA PELOTA ROSADA O PONDRE SUS CABEZAS EN SU LUGAR.

Waddle dees: Gomenasai Dedede-sama.

Kirby (oculto): Debemos alejar a Dedede de la vitrina, ahí están las alas de Dragoon, ¿Pero cómo?

Melisa: Nee, Meta-kun ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Meta Knight: Porque mi pelea con Kirby no ha terminado, lo seguiré hasta la tierra para que podamos terminar nuestra pelea.

Kirby: Ya se, disfracemos a alguien de mí, los Waddle dees le avisaran a Dedede y este se ira.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Melisa: Pero para eso necesitamos a alguien redondo que se parezca a ti.

K/P/Mel: (ven a Meta Knight)

Meta Knight: ¿Por qué me ven tanto?

….

Waddle dees: DEDEDE-SAMA, ENCONTRAMOS A KIRBY.

Rey Dedede: ¿NANI?

Kirby: (corriendo)

Rey Dedede (persiguiéndolo): TRAS EL MIS SIRVIENTES, NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR.

Kirby: (corriendo)

Waddle doos: (lo acorralan)

Kirby: O.O!

Rey Dedede: ELECTROCUTENLO WADDLE DOOS.

Kirby: (lo electrocutan y se cae)

Rey Dedede: Perfecto.

Kirby (con voz más gruesa): Los relámpagos de ese tal Pikachu duelen más Dedede… ¿Piensas derribarme asi?

Rey Dedede: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tu voz se oye más gruesa?

Kirby: Porque no soy Kirby (se quita la pintura) SOY META KNIGHT.

Rey Dedede: ¿EH? Maldito, me engañaste ¿Dónde está la pelota rosada?

Meta Knight: No te lo diré.

Rey Dedede (saca su martillo): Te sacare la información a la fuerza entonces.

Meta Knight (saca su espada): Inténtalo si puedes.

….

Kirby: TENGO LAS ALAS MULTICOLORES.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA

Melisa: PERFECTO ¿Y cómo se arma el Dragoon?

Kirby: No me acuerdo.

Mel/P: (caída estilo anime)

Melisa: ¿ENTONCES DE QUE SIRVIO QUITARLE LA CAPA A META-KUN Y DESPERDICIAR MI LABIAL ROSA PARA PINTARLO?

Kirby: Descuida, aquí hay un instructivo.

….

Rey Dedede: X.X

Meta Knight: Has perdido condicion fisica Dedede.

Rey Dedede: NO ES JUSTO, NO ME DEJASTE GOLPEARTE.

Meta Knight: De eso se tratan las peleas, creo que serias más rápido si bajaras unos kilos.

Rey Dedede: No soy gordo, me veo relleno por la ropa.

Del castillo surgió un resplandor rojo y un desgarrador sonido, algo había pasado dentro del castillo.

Meta Knight: Parece que ya lo armaron, nos vemos algún día Dedede (se dirige al castillo)

….

Melisa (ve el Dragoon): KYAH, ahora que lo pienso, realmente parece un dragón.

Kirby: Por eso el nombre.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Meta Knight: HUYAMOS CHICOS, DEDEDE VIENE PARA ACA Y PARECE QUE ESTA ENOJADO.

Rey Dedede (furioso): NO VAN A HUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Kirby: SUBANSE TODOS.

K/P/Mel/MK: (se suben)

Kirby: A VOLAR (empiezan a volar a alta velocidad).

Rey Dedede (en una StarSurf): NO LO LOGRARAN.

Melisa: Kirby-kun, disminuye la velocidad.

Kirby: Dedede nos alcanzara si hacemos eso.

Melisa: Pero es que no quiero arruinar mi hermoso peinado.

Kirby: ¿Cómo puede ser una cola de caballo un hermoso peinado?

Meta Knight: Dedede aún nos sigue.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA.

Rey Dedede: LOS ATRAPARE Y LOS DECAPITARE, COLGARE SUS CABEZAS EN MI VITRINA Y CUANDO ESTE ABURRIDO LAS USARE PARA JUGAR FUTBOL, BALONCESTO, VOLEYBOL Y HASTA BOLICHE.

Kirby: AHÍ ESTA EL PORTAL, SALTEN CHICOS (salta).

Meta Knight: Ya lo oyeron (salta).

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA (salta).

Melisa: Oh bueno (salta) AHHHHHHHHHH.

Kirby: (se infla como globo para suavizar su caída)

Meta Knight: (vuela para suavizar su caída)

Pikachu: (se estampa en el suelo)

Melisa: (cae y se lastima)

Kirby: ¿Están todos bien?

Melisa (adolorida): ¡¿Qué pregunta más estúpida es esa?! ¡¿No ves cómo me retuerzo de dolor?!

Kirby: Creo que hubiera sido mejor guardarlos en mi boca antes de saltar.

Melisa: No, mejor que tú te tragaras a Pikachu y ambos saltaran y que Meta-kun me llevara a mí.

Meta Knight: Serias un estorbo en mi vuelo Melisa.

Melisa: ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESTORBO?

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA _("Dedede nos alcanzó")._

Kirby: ¿NANI?

Rey Dedede (ve el portal): Ya veo, el creador de agujeros de gusano 3000 te siguió hasta el lugar donde te mande y ahora tú lo usaste para venir aquí y supongo que lo usaras de nuevo para escapar.

Kirby: Melisa-san, Pikachu-san, Meta-san, vayan a la tierra, me encargare de Dedede.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika _("Yo te ayudare")._

Kirby: No Pikachu-san, esta pelea es entre Dedede y yo, no interfieras.

Rey Dedede: Sabes Meta Knight, cuando tú y yo peleamos y me ganaste no fue porque perdí condicion fisica, solo estaba guardando mi fuerza para cuando peleara contra Kirby y ahora es el momento. (Aura oscura rodeandolo) JET HAMMER (va tras el).

Kirby: FINAL CUTTER.

Rey Dedede: DUELE.

Kirby: HA, ¿Crees que ese Jet Hammer me derrotara?

Rey Dedede: MALDITO (trata de golpearlo con su martillo).

Kirby: (esquiva los golpes y al final le da una patada).

Rey Dedede: OUCH, LASTIMASTE MI BELLO ROSTRO.

Kirby: No, solo lo deje más feo de lo que estaba.

Rey Dedede: Serás… entonces usare la fuerza de mis pulmones para ganar esta batalla (empieza a inhalar).

Kirby (resistiendo): CON ESO NO LOGRARAS ASPIRARME.

Rey Dedede: (inhala más fuerte).

Kirby (siendo jalado): _("¿Cómo? Me está jalando, ha hecho más fuerte sus pulmones")_ PERO TENGO QUERESISTIR.

Rey Dedede: NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE MI _("Primero te masticare de forma suave y después más duro") _(Inhala aún más fuerte).

Kirby (a punto de ser comido): NO PUEDO ESCAPAR.

Rey Dedede: TE TENGO PELOTA ROSADA.

Rey Dedede (electrocutado): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Pikachu: PIKA _("LE DI")_

Kirby: ¡Pikachu-san, te dije que no interfirieras!

Pikachu: Los amigos nunca se abandonan, y nuestra amistad es de hierro Kirby-san.

Kirby: Pikachu-san…

Rey Dedede (enojado): Ya me harte… LOS ENVIARE AL INFIERNO A TI Y A TU AMIGO ROEDOR, JET HAMMER (va tras ellos).

Meta Knight: DRILL RUSH.

Rey Dedede: (cae en un charco de lodo).

Kirby: ¿También tu Meta-san?

Meta Knight: No me malinterpretes, si hago esto es porque no puedo darle el lujo a nadie más de derrotarte.

Rey Dedede: HAN ENSUCIADO MIS ROPAS FINAS DESGRACIADOS, AHORA YA VERAN.

Meta Knight: Bueno, vamos a atacarlo todos juntos.

Kirby: No podemos, el portal se cerrara en menos de diez segundos y tendremos que esperar 24 horas para que se abra de nuevo.

Meta Knight: ¿NANI? Entonces debemos irnos ya.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Rey Dedede (va hacia ellos con su martillo): NO LO PERMITIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Del portal surgió una cadena metálica que capturo a Kirby y a Pikachu, luego apareció una cuerda plasmática que se llevó a Meta Knight, los jalo hasta el portal 5 segundos antes de que se cerrara, tiempo suficiente para darle ventaja a Dedede de entrar.

….

Kirby (despertando): Mi cabeza… ¿Qué paso? (ve a su alrededor).

Link: Al fin despiertas Kirby.

Mario: Nos tenías preocupado.

Kirby: ¿Mario-san? ¿Link-san? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Snake: Mel nos avisó de su situación y le pedí a Espadachín y a Ciborg que los rescataran.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Kirby: ¿Y por qué salvaron a Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: ¿Dónde estoy?

Melisa: Les dije que podrían salvarlo, él nos ayudó.

Meta Knight (apenado): L-l-lo hice porque no podía permitir que Dedede destruyera a Kirby, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Melisa: ¿Y está bien que lo haya traído?

Kirby: O.O

Link: ¿Qué? ¿No te agrado que te hayamos ayudado?

Kirby: No, no tiene nada de malo… SI NOS HUBIERAN SALVADO DOS SEGUNDOS ANTES Y ASI DEDEDE NO HABRIA PODIDO ENTRAR AL PORTAL Y VENIR AQUÍ.

Rey Dedede: ¿Qué es este lugar? No es Dreamland.

Mario: ¿Quién es ese pato feo?

Rey Dedede: (lo escucha)

Kirby: Es mi enemigo, el rey Dedede.

Link: Se ve muy débil.

Rey Dedede: (se enoja)

Kirby: No tanto, es más fuerte comparado con la última vez que peleamos.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pika _("Kirby-san casi fue comido")_

Mario: Para mí es un debilucho.

Link: No es nada comparado con Ganon.

Rey Dedede: ¿A QUIEN LLAMAN DEBILUCHO? JET HAMMER.

M/L: (lo esquivan)

Rey Dedede: NI CREAN QUE PUEDEN ESCAPAR (trata de darles con su martillo)

M/L: (Esquivando los ataques)

Kirby: Sorprendente, Mario-san y Link-san están esquivando bien los golpes de Dedede.

Meta Knight: ¿Los conoces?

Kirby: Son mis compañeros, trabajamos en una organización que protege este planeta conocido como tierra.

Meta Knight: Deben ser muy fuertes.

Kirby: Cuando los conocí no eran tan fuertes, se volvieron más fuertes gracias al entrenamiento de la base.

Meta Knight: Ese entrenamiento debe ser muy efectivo.

Rey Dedede: LOS ACABARE DE UNA VEZ (trata de golpearlos de una vez).

M/L: (lo esquiva…otra vez)

Mario: FIREBALL.

Link: SPIN ATACK.

Rey Dedede: (herido)

Pikachu: Pika pika _("Lo hirieron")_

Rey Dedede (ve el número de contrincantes): DEMONIOS (huye)

Kirby: ¿A dónde vas De…?

Snake (lo detiene): Déjalo, no creo que vaya muy lejos.

Kirby: Tienes razon, bueno, ya me lo encontrare otro día.

Melisa: Si, lo mejor es irnos a casa a comer algo.

Peach: Se alegraran mucho, hoy tenemos sopa de remolacha.

K/P: QUE BIEN/ PIKA.

Todos: (yéndose)

Meta Knight: Umm, disculpen, ¿aún hay una vacante para ser miembro de esa organización?

Snake: Siempre hay vacantes ¿Por qué?

Meta Knight: PORQUE QUIERO ENTRAR A SU ORGANIZACIÓN.

Todos: ¿EH?

Kirby: Meta-san ¿Por qué?

Meta Knight: Gracias a la pelea que tuvieron ese espadachín y ese bigotudo con Dedede, he comprobado que el entrenamiento que hacen en su base es efectivo, y yo aún no he aceptado mi derrota contra Kirby, me quedare aquí y esperare a que algún día podamos tener nuestra pelea.

Snake: De ser asi, bienvenido a la base cadete.

….

Más tarde…

Luigi (asustado): A-a-Aniki, ¿Q-Quien es esa bola metálica tan terrorífica?

Mario: Se llama Meta Knight, se acaba de unir a nuestro equipo.

Toon Link: Que rápido, ya no soy el nuevo de la base.

Zelda (le acaricia la cabeza): Pero sigues siendo nuestro querido novato Toon-kun.

Toon Link (sonrojado): N-n-no me a-acaricies asi.

Peach: Bien, ahora que todos estamos reunidos vamos a comer la sopa de remolacha que hicimos Zelda-chan y yo.

Todos (en la mesa): ITATAKIMASU.

….

Rey Dedede (perdido): No puede ser… no sé dónde estoy… no tengo donde quedarme a pasar la noche… Kirby se me escapo… ¡mis ropas se arruinaron por culpa de ese espadachín y ese bigotudo!… si me hubiera traído mi ejercito de Waddle dees podría haber acabado con ese grupo que acompañaba a Kirby pero… ¿AHORA DONDE CONSEGUIRE UN EJERCITO NUEVO?

¿?1/ ¿?2: Nosotros podemos ayudarte…

Rey Dedede: ¿Quién anda ahí?

De una esquina, aparecieron una monstruosa tortuga y un señor pelirrojo con una armadura negra, obviamente se trataba de Ganondorf y Bowser.

Bowser: Es un gusto conocerlo _King _Dedede.

King Dedede: Eh, es Rey Dedede.

Ganondorf: King Dedede suena mejor ¿no cree?

King Dedede: Supongo…

Bowser: Permítanos presentarnos, soy Bowser, rey de los Koopas.

Ganondorf: Soy Ganondorf, rey de los Gerudos.

King Dedede: ¿Qué quieren conmigo?

Bowser: Lo vimos pelear, es usted muy bueno.

King Dedede: Gracias.

Ganondorf: Y pues bueno, nosotros tres tenemos algo en común.

Bowser: Tenemos a alguien a quien odiamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

King Dedede: ¿También odian a la reina Isabel?

B/G:

Ganondorf: No, ni siquiera conocemos a Isabel…

Bowser: Sabemos que usted odia a esa bola rosada de nombre Kirby.

King Dedede (enojado): No saben cuánto detesto a esa pelota rosa.

Ganondorf: Exacto, y por si aún no lo sabe, él es parte de un equipo conocido como Smash Brothers.

King Dedede: ¿Equipo? ¿Se refieren a esas personas que lo acompañaban y que dos de ellos me arruinaron la ropa?

Bowser: Si, son ellos y bueno, nosotros también estamos formando un equipo que pueda acabar con los Smashers.

Ganondorf: Y nos falta un miembro para nuestro club.

King Dedede: ¿Club?

Bowser (con un letrero): **B**illanos **A**terrorizantes que **K**ieren **A**sesinar a sus **S**uperenemigos.

King Dedede: Que mala ortografía tienen.

Ganondorf: Nos gustaría que se uniera a nosotros.

King Dedede: No estoy seguro de ello.

Bowser: Piénselo, si se une a nosotros hay posibilidades de que cumplamos sus objetivos.

King Dedede: ¿Objetivos?

Ganondorf: El mío es derrotar a ese niñato espadachín verde y a su novia para quedarme con sus trifuerzas.

Bowser: El mío es destruir a ese bigotudo para casarme con Peach.

Ganondorf: Y supongo que el suyo es acabar con la pelota rosada.

King Dedede: Pues si…

Bowser: Entonces no tiene nada que perder.

Ganondorf: Únasenos…

King Dedede: … está bien, si asi podre destruir a la pelota rosada lo hare.

B/G: ¿Aliados entonces?

King Dedede: Si… aliados.

B/G/KD: *risa maligna*

-_ENDING_-

AVANCES:

Sam: ESTOY HARTA DE QUE MELISA SIEMPRE SE BURLE DE MI.

Pit: Pero no creo que una pelea donde el perdedor debe correr desnuda en el parque sea buena idea.

Mario: ¿Por qué Sam y Melisa se odian tanto?

Link: Tal vez paso algo en el pasado que hizo que se odien.

Mario: ¿Pero qué paso?

Kirby: Preguntémosle a Pit-san.

Pit: Lo siento, no puedo.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika _("Preguntémosle a Snake-san")_

Snake: Es confidencial.

M/L/K/P: SMASH BROTHERS próximo capítulo: Sam vs. Melisa.

Wario: Melisa-chan… desnuda… Sam-chan… desnuda…

**YO: Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye bye~.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**En este fic, Dedede es una persona metrosexual, sádico y agresivo.**

**Meta Knight es orgulloso, gruñón y está obsesionado con derrotar a Kirby.**


End file.
